Accidental Father -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Justo después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, Harry Potter se entera de que él es padre. SNARRY con algo de HP/Tonks y HP/GW
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, Harry volvió a Privet Drive por última vez. Sus pensamientos estaban en lo que debía de hacer ahora ya que era su trabajo el terminar lo que Dumbledore comenzó, buscar y destruir cada pieza del alma Voldemort. Harry nunca le dijo a Ron y a Hermione lo asustado que estaba, no se trataba de morir, casi había muerto un par de veces ya en su corta vida así que esperaba morir antes de que esta guerra terminara. Pero temía por sus amigos, por los Weasley, por el personal de Hogwarts, por cada criatura, incluso por los muggles. Si Harry no pudiera encontrar estos horrocruxes, Voldemort viviría matando por siempre.

Se sentó en su habitación pasando por todo lo que poseía, que no era mucho. Sacó su baúl ya sabiendo que no habría de regresar a Hogwarts, por lo que no necesitaba sus libros o ropas viejas de escuela. Vio a través de sus libros a ver cuál podría necesitar o serle útil después de haber salido. Comenzó a ordenar todo en pilas, poniendo sus libros de adivinación, astronomía e historia en pila de descarte. Sabía que los libros que Sirius y Remus le dieron le serían útiles, todos ellos siendo libros de hechizos y encantos más avanzados.

Durante dos semanas, Harry casi no salió de su habitación, no queriendo pasar demasiado tiempo con los Dursley. Ellos sabían que algo le había sucedido a Harry para volver a casa antes de que finalizara el año escolar, pero Harry no iba a explicarles nada y ciertamente no quería que ellos supieran que Dumbledore había muerto. Harry estaba seguro de que habían sido solo las amenazas de Dumbledore lo que les había impedido castigarlo como se les antojara. Había sido golpeado tan duro por su tío que un par de veces incluso había terminado en hospitales muggles con su tía diciéndole a los médicos que Harry había vuelto a casa luciendo así, haciendo que pensaran que se había metido en una pelea. Su tía había actuado muy bien pretendiendo estar preocupada por Harry. Él sabía que no podía hacer mucho, no después de que Dumbledore le explicara el porqué él debía de permanecer en esa casa. Así que Harry siguió con ello, sabiendo que él se iría pronto, de una manera otra, ya fuera que muriera o desapareciera para siempre, él esperaba irse de cualquier forma en que no viera a los Dursley de nuevo.

Finalmente, después de discutir sobre lo peligroso que era, los siete Harry Potter se fueron. Con una gran cantidad de inventivos vuelos y hechizos, escaparon. Harry y Hagrid fueron sanados por el señor y la señora Tonks antes de tomar un traslador a la madriguera, solo para descubrir que algunos no habían llegado de nuevo. Harry vio a la señora Weasley preocupada aunque intentara actuar con normalidad. Harry también notó que Ginny parecía asustada, y Ginny no se asustaba, aunque Harry sabía que era debido a que el resto de su familia estaba todavía en alguna parte. Permanecieron juntos, tomados de la mano mientras esperaban. Entonces, finalmente, los otros comenzaron a llegar salvo que George había perdido una oreja debido a Snape y ojo loco, que había muerto debido a que Mundungus Fletcher se había asustado y se había ido.

Después de demostrar que era realmente Harry, él les explicó sobre ojo loco y lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Nadie quería que se fuera, a pesar de que Harry creía era el mejor plan, pero al final cedió y se quedó, hasta que cumplió los diecisiete años.

Harry ayudó a los Weasley a limpiar hasta dejar la madriguera limpia y presentable para la boda de Bill y Fleur. Cuando Harry, Hermione y Ron intentaban trabajar sus planes, la señora Weasley los mantenía separados, lo cual era realmente frustrante para Harry.

A pesar de que Harry le dijo a la señora Weasley que él no quería ningún tipo de celebración por su cumpleaños ya que estarían en medio de una boda, ella insistió en que invitara a algunos de sus amigos. Unos días antes de su décimo séptimo cumpleaños de Harry y aunque sabía era peligroso, Harry escapó de la casa mientras todos dormían. Una vez que hubo llegado más allá de las salas, él se apareció en Londres, en Grimmauld Place. Corrió por las escaleras y entró a la casa. Harry necesitaba algo, por lo que pensó que solo yendo a lo de Sirius encontraría lo que necesitaba, incluso si Harry no tuviera ni idea de lo que eso era.

Cuando Harry subió las escaleras hacia la antigua habitación de Sirius, oyó un suave ruido viniendo de una de las otras habitaciones. Harry sabía que el lugar estaba aún bajo en encanto Fidelio, pero también sabía que Snape, aún siendo un mortífago, podría entrar en la casa después de todo. Así que, Harry tomó su varita y fue rápidamente hacia el ruido. Lo escuchó de nuevo, y Harry creyó que sonaba como un llanto, como una mujer llorando, por lo que, aunque esperaba que Grimmauld no tuviera ninguna mujer Black fantasma, a pesar de no haber visto ninguna antes, Harry no daba ya nada por sentado.

Así que Harry subió lenta y lo más silenciosamente que pudo, giró el picaporte y se asomó a la habitación, sorprendiéndose al ver quién era y preguntándose qué en el nombre de Merlín estaba pasando. Tonks, Tonks estaba allí, tumbada sobre la cama, llorando sobre la almohada. Harry la había visto hacía tan solo un par de días y pensó que parecía feliz de haberse casado con Remus. No habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, aunque a Harry le hubiera gustado charlar con Remus porque había estado feliz por él. Se quedó viendo a Tonks llorando y se preguntó se debía hacerle saber que estaba allí, antes de preguntarse si podría hacer algo para ayudarle.

A Harry nunca le gustó ver llorar a las niñas, no sabía qué hacer o decir, pero le gustaba mucho Tonks y, ahora que estaba casada con Remus, él la sentía como familia dado que Remus había sido uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. Finalmente, Harry entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta y se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama. En cuestión de segundos, Tonks le había visto y le echó los brazos al cuello sollozando entonces en su pecho. Harry aún no tenía ni idea de qué decir o hacer, así que lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella y dejarla llorar, esperando a ver si luego pudiera explicarle lo que le ocurría.

* * *

 **24/6/16**

Primer cap! espero les haya gustado. La traducción la tengo ya por la mitad, son solo 28 capis pero cortos, sin embargo no la quise subir hasta no tenerla adelantada porque pues, los que siguen mis historias ya sabrán como soy -jeje-, me cuelgo =P! así que para intentar evitar eso mejor la he ido haciendo tranquila y ya luego voy subiendo x3

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **.**

 **N/A: Aviso de lemmon hetero**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Tonks finalmente se movió de nuevo, secándose la cara con la manga antes de mirar a Harry.

—Gracias Harry, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

—Necesitaba pensar, tuve que escapar de esa casa llena de gente. Pero ¿qué está mal, Tonks? parecías feliz apenas hace unos días.

—Solo una discusión con Remus —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Sabe él que estás aquí?

—No, y no le digas, por favor. Al igual que tú, solo necesitaba un lugar donde pensar a solas. Pero es peligroso salir para ti Harry, incluso aquí. Snape puede entrar aquí ahora.

—Lo sé, pero es igual de peligroso para ti.

—Soy un auror Harry, puedo cuidar de mí misma —vio la expresión en el rostro de Harry—. Lo siento, no quise decir que tú no, has demostrado que eres capaz. Sin embargo, las protecciones se han ido ahora, no deberías de haber salido de la madriguera.

—Lo sé, pero necesitaba un poco de espacio, especialmente de la señora Weasley, ella puede ser muy sofocante a veces, bien, todo el tiempo. Entonces, ¿no vas a decirme lo que está pasando contigo y Remus?

—No Harry, es privado, estoy segura que entiendes.

—Lo hago, aunque me gustaría ayudar y no puedo ya que no tengo idea de lo que ocurre.

—Puedes ayudar tan solo sosteniéndome, estás ayudando ahora. No te importa, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no me importa Tonks, eres una amiga, familia —Harry puso un brazo por detrás y alrededor de los hombros de Tonks y ella puso su cabeza en el pecho de Harry. Tonks ya no lloraba, ella parecía estar bien tan solo dejándose sostener por él. Tras unos minutos y antes de que Harry supiese lo que estaba pasando, él estaba acostado en la cama con Tonks encima suyo, besándolo ávidamente. Sus manos tiraban de la camisa de Harry una y otra vez, y él sin pensar o saber porqué, Harry le ayudó a quitársela.

Harry sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero algo que jamás dijo a nadie fue que él había tenido un ligero flechazo con Tonks. Él creía que era genial, divertida y brillante. Lo siguiente que supo fue que ambos estaban ya desnudos con Harry acariciando sus pechos mientras que su mano se envolvía alrededor de su pene, moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Harry besó los labios de Tonks, siguiendo por su pecho antes de tomar uno de sus pechos en la boca. Chupó y movió la lengua sobre su pezón, haciéndolo endurecer, antes de pasar al otro.

Harry se sentía como si fuera a explotar. A pesar de haberse hecho acabar a sí mismo con su propia mano, aquello no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo con la mano de Tonks alrededor de él. Entonces dicha mano se había ido y ahora ella estaba sentada sobre él, mirándole a los ojos mientras se sentaba sobre su miembro. Harry no podía creerlo, él estaba teniendo sexo con Tonks, quien estaba casada con Remus y era mayor que él, aunque no que a él le importara. Siempre había pensado en los demás pero Harry necesitaba esto para él mismo, y Tonks lo necesitaba también.

Se movieron juntos, Harry sosteniendo sus caderas mientras lo hacía, antes de deslizar una de sus manos por la cara interna del muslo hasta tocarla. Cuando ella se quejó en voz alta, Harry creyó que le gustaba lo que estaba haciéndole, por lo que siguió frotando su dedo sobre su botón. Había oído a otros muchachos hablando en la sala común o en los jardines y sabía que el estimular el clítoris de una mujer la haría llegar a su clímax así que eso era lo que estaba haciendo, y teniendo en cuenta que era su primera vez él estaba viendo y escuchando cómo Tonks acababa. Ella gritó arqueando su espalda y, al tiempo que Harry se sintió acabar, la sintió apretar a su alrededor haciéndola gritar más fuerte antes de caer sobre él.

Después de unos minutos, cuando ya ambos habían comenzado a respirar normalmente, Tonks se alejó de Harry y se tendió a su lado, ambos mirando al otro.

—No lo lamento Harry, pero por favor, no le digas de esto a Remus.

— No lo haré, y debo admitir que no lo lamento tampoco. Algo que nunca conté a nadie es que tuve un gran flechazo sobre ti desde que nos vimos.

Tonks le dio a Harry una sonrisa, pero para Harry fue más bien una sonrisa triste.

—Mejor me voy antes de que Remus venga a buscarme. Debes irte también Harry, no es seguro aquí.

—Bueno, originalmente vine a buscar un poco de inspiración, algo que ayudara. Pero creo que acabas de hacer eso por mí. ¿No te diste cuenta de que nunca había tenido sexo antes?

—Oh, ¿así que tomé tu virginidad? nunca lo había hecho con un virgen antes —sonrió ella.

Harry se sonrojó.

—Tonks —se paró antes de ayudarla a levantarse—, a menos fue con alguien que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Yo pude no haber hecho nada antes y estaba inseguro sobre qué hacer, pero parecías disfrutar de ello, sé por seguro que yo lo hice.

—Lo hice también, y has estado muy bien para alguien que nunca había hecho nada, sin duda te has esmerado. Me encantó tener ese clímax para luego sentir como se construía otra vez, el mejor orgasmo que he tenido. Una vez más, no se lo digas a Remus —. Tonks recogió su ropa, ambos comenzaron a vestirse antes de ir escaleras abajo. Ellos salieron fuera, permaneciendo en el escalón más alto—. Ve, me aseguraré de que nadie esté observando.

—Sea cuál sea el problema que estés teniendo con Remus, habla con él —Harry besó su mejilla antes de desaparecer lejos. Llegó fuera de las protecciones de la madriguera antes de dirigirse silenciosamente hacia la casa.

—¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que te habías ido —dijo Ron en un susurro.

—Simplemente caminando Ron, necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza. Ayudo, así que creo que podré dormir ahora.

—Bien, pero si necesitas hacer de nuevo esto déjame saber para no salir a buscarte. Tu cabello está peor que siempre, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

Harry estaba contento de que estuviera oscuro, por lo que Ron no podría ver cuán rojos estaban sus labios.

—Oh, solo he pasado mis manos por él demasiadas veces, siempre está liado además y lo sabes. Ahora vamos, vamos a dormir un poco, lo necesitamos. Tu madre va a tenernos trabajando duro de nuevo en estos días.

Ron gimió.

—Oh, no me lo recuerdes Harry, deseo que la boda termine ya —suspiró Ron, y luego los dos amigos se dirigieron nuevamente al dormitorio de Ron. Harry aún pensando en lo ocurrido; sexo con Tonks, Ron, la idea de que la boda de su hermano pasara por fin. Ambos se metieron en sus camas, acurrucándose en sus lados y se durmieron.

* * *

 **24/6/16**

Espero saber qué les ha parecido!

Muchas gracias por los lindos rws!

 **shineevero * eria . dmg17041 * Xyori Nadeshiko * Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter * Monn22**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **.**

El cumpleaños de Harry fue interrumpido por Rufus Scrimgeour, el ministro de magia. Él les dio elementos que Albus Dumbledore le había dejado a Harry, Ron y Hermione en su testamento. Remus y Tonks salieron a toda prisa, Tonks y Harry dándose miradas, pero por lo demás actuando alrededor del otro hasta que se fueron. Entonces Harry se metió en una pelea con el ministro antes de que los tres amigos mostraran a todo el mundo lo que Dumbledore les hubo dejado.

La boda de Bill y Fleur fue hermosa y todo le mundo tuvo un gran tiempo hasta que los mortífagos atacaron. Hermione y Ron agarraron a Harry y se aparecieron lejos. Tras comenzar a pelear contra unos mortífagos en un café muggle, llegaron a Grimmauld Place para comenzar a trabajar en sus planes, hasta que Remus regresó y preguntó a Harry si podría ir con ellos, pelearon bastante hasta que Remus se fue.

En los próximos meses, Harry, Hermione y Ron estuvieron siempre tensos, peleando, algunas veces peores que otras, tenían frío y nunca comida suficiente. Pero finalmente se fueron acomodando. Ron regresó, salvó a Harry y destruyó al medallón. Entonces las cosas fueron mal de nuevo, fueron capturados y llevados a la sede de Voldemort en la mansión Malfoy, aunque luego se sorprendieron cuando Draco Malfoy en realidad les ayudó, lo que dio tiempo a los jóvenes de rescatar a Hermione y escapar. Irrumpiendo en Gringotts y saliendo de allí en la espalda de un dragón tras haber sido golpeados por los objetos que se multiplicaban en la bóveda Lestrange. A pesar de ello lograron conseguir el Horrocrux, aunque perdieran la espada. Finalmente Harry vio en la mente de Voldemort y partieron nuevamente a Hogwarts y, gracias a Aberforth, se metieron en el túnel con Neville.

Varias peleas y una gran cantidad de personas muertas después, por fin todo había terminado. Voldemort y la mayoría de sus mortífagos y ladrones estaban muertos. Los dementores se retiraron nuevamente a Azkaban, los pocos gigantes que sobrevivieron regresaron a sus montañas y personas de todo el mundo mágico celebraban y clamaban el nombre de Harry Potter, quien hubo vencido a Voldemort y terminado así la guerra.

Harry, Hermione y Ron volvieron a entrar en el gran salón, Ron y Hermione corriendo hacia donde yacía Fred mientras que Harry se sentaba donde Remus y Tonks estaban.

—No deberían de haber venido, al menos uno de ustedes debió de quedarse con su hijo.

—Tenían que venir Harry, Dora era un auror, era su deber, y Remus se sintió obligado debido a la amistad con tu padre.

Harry levantó la vista.

—Lo lamento, señora Tonks.

—No hace falta Harry —dijo arrodillándose al lado de Harry y el cuerpo de su hija muerta, sosteniendo un bebé en sus brazos—. Ellos querían dar a su hijo la oportunidad de una buena vida, lo que han hecho, con tu ayuda. Mientras despido a mi hija, ¿porqué no saludas a tu ahijado?

—Um, ¿de acuerdo? quiero llegar a conocerlo, pero nunca he sostenido a un bebé antes—. Harry sostuvo lo torpemente en sus brazos mientras la señora Tonks lo colocaba en ellos. Entonces Harry se sentó allí, mirando hacia abajo al bebé de cabellos oscuros—. No puedo decir a quién se parece, es tan pequeño.

—Bueno, todos pensamos que se parecía a su madre, pero un poco de su padre. Eso podría cambiar a medida que crezca —Andrómeda puso su cabeza en el pecho de su hija—. Adiós mi hija querida. Me has hecho orgullosa y tu hijo estará igual de orgulloso una vez que tenga edad suficiente y escuche lo que has hecho aquí esta noche —miró a Remus—. Estarán juntos incluso en la muerte, así que cuida de mi niña Remus —Andrómeda dio un beso en la mejilla de Remus y luego besó la frente de su hija antes de girarse a hacer frente a Harry—. Parece que le gusta que lo sostengas.

—Él es lindo, pero tiene el pelo negro, pensé que lo tendría marrón, igual que Remus y Tonks, lo siento, Dora.

—A ella le gustaba Tonks, así que llámala así. Los bebés pueden tener rasgos de sus padres o incluso tíos, tías, abuelos. Así que el pelo negro no significa nada e incluso podría aclararse a medida que se haga mayor. Ahora, sé que es demasiado pronto, y parece que bien podrías utilizar un poco de curación y sueño, pero me gustaría hablar contigo sobre el futuro de Teddy. Somos la única familia que tiene Harry, nos necesitará a ambos.

—Quiero ser parte de su vida, señora Tonks, y quiero ayudar, también financieramente. Puedo explicar en pocos días. pero tiene razón, necesito algunas curaciones y dormir.

—Entonces dame a Teddy, sabes donde vivo, ven en cualquier momento. Ahora ve a ver a Poppy y duerme. ¿Volverás a la madriguera espero?

—Sí, bueno, eso creo, probablemente sin embargo —Harry besó la frente de Teddy y luego lo colocó nuevamente en brazos de su abuela— ¿qué edad tiene, señora Tonks?

—Solo un par de semanas, llegó antes de tiempo. Ahora, recuerda lo que dije, ven en cualquier momento y pasa tiempo conociendo a Teddy.

—Gracias, lo haré —Harry gimió al ponerse de pie—. Nos vemos pronto —Harry bajó la mirada hacia Teddy una vez más, y luego se alejó a ver a la enfermera Pomfrey.

—Ya era hora, señor Potter, sígueme —dijo Poppy yendo hacia un lugar apartado de las puertas—. Siéntate.

Harry sonrió mientras se sentaba.

—Nada ha cambiado.

—¿Cómo dice, señor Potter?

—Nada señora Pomfrey, es bueno saber que lagunas cosas nunca cambian. De todos modos, creo que tengo un par de costillas rotas, y mis piernas y pecho duelen.

—¿Puedo saber qué ha causado las costillas rotas?

—Voldemort —Harry vio el estremecimiento de la enfermera—. Él decidió pasar un buen rato conmigo, lo tuve un poco duro —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, quédate quieto mientras te examino —la varita se movió lentamente a lo largo de Harry, desde su cabeza a los pies—. Sí, tres costillas rotas, también dos pequeñas fracturas, una en cada pie. Sin embargo, su pecho, detecto magia oscura y puedo ver sangre, explique por favor.

Harry hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

—Él utilizó la maldición asesina en mí, por eso está sangrando.

—Necesitará tiempo y una poción para que sane. Ahora bien, esta poción no puede ser hecha por cualquiera, solo los sanadores conocen esta receta. Así que te daré una ahora, pero tendrás que volver mañana por más y entonces te daré ya como para un mes. Una dosis cada mañana —la enfermera le llevó tres viales, uno de un espeso color rojo oscuro, los otros dos azules—. Bébalo y entonces podrá descansar.

—Lo haré, creo que iré con los Weasley, solo tengo que comprobar —Harry cerró los ojos y bebió una poción tras otra entonces, aunque el rojo le dio náuseas. Agradeció a la enfermera y fue a unirse a la familia Weasley y Hermione.

* * *

 **29/6/16**

 **Me alegro que guste!**

Muchas gracias por los lindos rws!

 **Danni16 * eria . dmg17041 * Gabriela Cruz** *** Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter *** **shineevero * Xyori Nadeshiko * ori-cullen-swan**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **.**

Hermione puso la mano en su hombro al momento que llegó a su lado.

—Fuiste a ver madame Pomfrey.

—sí, me dio un par de pociones, ella quiere que pare y descanse.

—Estamos a punto de irnos —dijo Arthur, levantándose—. Vienes con nosotros, espero.

—Si eso está bien, señor Weasley.

—Por supuesto, pero no vamos a la madriguera, no hasta mañana al menos.

—Ah, claro. Bill mencionó que estaban alojados donde su tía. ¿Seguro estará bien que yo vaya?

—Ella no tendrá opción, eres familia. Te vimos hablando con Andrómeda y sosteniendo a Teddy.

—Sí —suspiró Harry—, me invitó a pasar tiempo con Teddy, a conocer a mi ahijado, y quiero.

—No sabía que Tonls y Remus te habían nombrado su padrino Harry, eso es un gran honor.

—Remus me dijo cuando se presentó en lo de Bill mientras estuvimos allí. No podía creer que me hizo padrino, pero es muy lindo, y pequeño.

Arthur y Molly sonrieron.

—Todos los bebés son lindos lindos y pequeños —dijo Molly—. Ahora, vámonos, creo que todos podríamos ir con algo de comer y de descanso.

—Harry se acercó a la señora Weasley y la abrazó.

—Lamento lo de Fred.

—Oh Harry, querido —Molly abrazó a Harry—. No tienes qué, sabíamos sobre la posibilidad de perder a alguien. Todos extrañaremos a Fred, nada va a cambiar eso, pero no es tu culpa —Harry y Molly se dejaron ir el uno al otro entonces.

—No puedo evitar sentirme responsable.

—Lo sé, pero no es necesario. Ahora iré a recolectar al resto de mis hijos y nos iremos.

Harry dio un paso atrás junto a Hermione, pero observó al mayor de los Weasley hablar a sus hijos.

—Oh, mierda, Harry, párate en medio de nosotros —dijo Ron corriendo a su lado.

—¿Porqué? ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Harry, tensándose y sacando su varita.

—Los reporteros, incluyendo a Skeeter, McGonagall y algunos empleados están vitando que entre. No creo que te hayan ubicado aún.

—No quiero hablar con ellos, sobre todo con Skeeter —Harry puso su varita en su bolsillo.

—Quédate aquí Harry, iré a ver lo que podemos hacer para salir de aquí —dijo Arthur antes de salir corriendo. Ron, junto con Charlie, Percy, Bill y Ginny rodearon a Harry junto a Hermione.

—Están mirando hacia aquí, todos somos pelirrojos y saben que Ron es tu amigo —dijo Charlie, viendo hacia la multitud cerca a las puertas reventadas.

Harry echó un vistazo rápido y vio a Kingsley pararse delante de todos ellos junto a otro hombre antes de que finalmente se fueran.

—Kingsley resolvió todo, papá está hablando con él ahora —dijo Bill, mirando fijamente a su padre.

Arthur volvió rápidamente.

—Podemos irnos, Kingsley ha puesto algunos miembros para que los saque.

Hermione y Harry se quedaron con Ron y el resto de los Weasley y salieron del gran salón. Se apresuraron a salir, Bill tomando el brazo de Hermione y Charlie el de Harry para aparecerse lejos.

Caminaron penosamente lento hacia la casa, Molly al instante yendo en dirección a la cocina para hacer a cada uno una taza de té y algo de comer mientras Bill se fue a ver a Fleur y todos los demás se sentaban allí.

—Tenemos que volver al campamento, guardar las cosas. Solo espero que sigan allí —dijo Harry con cansancio.

—Lo haremos después de dormir —dijo Ron.

—Molly, he estado escuchando la radio, han dicho que está muerto, que el chico Potter lo mató —dijo Muriel, entrando en la habitación, sus ojos encontrándose con Harry.

—Es cierto, Muriel. Harry lo mató —dijo Arthur palmeando a Harry en el hombro en cuanto notó cuán tenso se había puesto el joven—. Nos iremos a casa mañana, pero necesitamos comprobar la casa y conseguir algo de comida antes.

—Sí, tres personas más hace que sea demasiado lleno. Bien, Ron, Potter, pueden quedarse en la sala de estar, la chica con Ginny.

—Su nombre es Hermione y mi nombre es Harry —dijo Harry, con un borde duro en su voz—. Puedo ir a quedarme en lo de Aberforth —Harry fue a pararse pero Arthur lo empujó hacia abajo.

—Te quedas con la familia Harry, tienes que descansar hasta curarte, por no hablar de todo lo que está mal contigo.

—Harry, no es tu trabajo proteger a Hermione, ella es mi novia, así que es mi turno de protegerla y representar al caballero de blanca armadura.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Hábito, he estado dando la cara por Hermione por años. Pero no serás un caballero blanco Ron, quizás un caballero rojo, especialmente con tu temperamento.

—Oi —Ron se rió tras mirarlo—. Mocoso.

—Bueno, basta ustedes tres, ahora Harry, el sangrado se detuvo, ¿qué pasó?

Harry bajó la mirada.

—Él usó la maldición asesina de nuevo —dijo en voz baja.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ginny, Percy y Charlie gritaron, George levantó la vista y Molly se agarró el pecho.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Arthur.

—Fue por eso que el creyó que estaba muerto —suspiró Harry—. Dejé que me matara, pero realmente no quiero responder a nada, no aún, estoy hecho polvo.

—La radio dijo que había destruido todos sus Horrocruxes, ¿qué son? —preguntó Muriel.

—Algo que nunca le diré a nadie.

—Estoy segura de que voy a averiguarlo... Potter —le miró Muriel.

—No... podrás, todos esos libros fueron destruidos hace mucho tiempo —Harry miró de Muriel a Hermione.

—Están seguros Harry, sabes que voy a mantenerlos a salvo.

—Lo sé —sonrió Harry.

—Así que por eso estabas sangrando, la maldición asesina. Pero, sobreviviste, de nuevo —dijo Ginny mientras miraba a Harry desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Sí, aún vivo pelirroja —sonrió él.

—Oh, no otra vez —gimió Ron, luego Hermione le do un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Sí —Ginny levantó las cejas a Harry.

—Sí —sonrió Harry, luego Ginny corrió alrededor de la mesa antes de sentarse en el regazo de Harry y besuquearlo—. He extrañado tus labios pelirroja.

—Oh, para con los apodos o voy a empezar yo, elegido.

—De acuerdo, sin apodos, solo... —Harry dio un pequeño gruñido.

—Harry, es privado, ¿quieres perder tus partes?

Harry se inclinó al oído de Ginny y susurró;

—Entonces no podrás disfrutar de ellas pelirroja.

—No queremos saber, solo mantengan el besuqueo al mínimo, he visto suficiente de eso —dijo Ron haciendo una mueca.

—Hey, que ha sido, qué, desde mi cumpleaños que he besado a Ginny, dame un respiro, ¿cuánto tiempo nos hemos ido de todos modos?

—Nueve meses, Harry, querido. Nueve largos meses —Molly flotó el té y los bocadillos a la mesa— Ni una sola palabra hasta que Bill nos dijo que apareciste allí con un elfo, un elfo muerto, junto a Luna, Dean y Garrick Ollivander. También dijo que se veían muy mal y que habían perdido peso.

—Bueno, vivir en una carpa por meses, entonces luchar contra mortífagos, escapar de la sede de Voldemort tras rescatar a Hermione de Bellatrix, dejar morir a Pettigrew y entonces morir de hambre y congelar nuestros culos —Ron miró entre Hermione y Harry—. Eso lo resume todo, ¿No?

—Te olvidas de salvar mi culo y el de Hermione, Weasley, ¿qué más? Oh sí, escapar de Gringotts sobre la espalda de un dragón. Caray, no es de extrañar que estoy hecho polvo y dolorido, prefiero montar una escoba.

Ron rió, haciendo que Hermione riera y luego Harry los siguiera, todo mientras el resto de la familia los miraba con asombro y se preguntaba acerca de todo lo que se habían traído entre manos.

* * *

 **4/7/16**

 **Me alegro que guste!**

Muchas gracias por los lindos rws!

 **eria . dmg17041 *** **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter** *** Xyori Nadeshiko * ori-cullen-swan**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **.**

Después de que Ron, Hermione y Harry dejaron de reír, todos bostezaron antes de tomar el té y comenzar a comer.

—Tengo que volver a Hogwarts mañana, madame Pomfrey me está dando una poción para mi pecho. Podemos conseguir nuestras cosas luego.

—Sí, suena bien, supongo que seremos los cuatro de ahora en adelante —Ron miró aGinny, quién seguía sentada en el regazo de Harry besando su cuello.

—Naturalmente, no voy a dejarla atrás de nuevo.

—¿Porqué no sabíamos acerca de ti con nuestra pequeña hermana? —preguntó Charlie, sonriendo.

—Porque todos sabemos que son protectores de ella y ese es mi trabajo —Harry se tambaleó un poco—. Caray.

—Eso es todo Harry, a dormir, creo que es buena idea para todos. Ron a la sala de estar, toma a Harry; Ginny, muéstrale a Hermione la sala donde estás durmiendo.

—Harry acaba de volver, no voy a dejarlo fuera de mi vista de nuevo.

—ira, si quieren vayan los cuatro a la sala de estar.

—Gracias papá, ven mi dulce Harry —Ginny se levantó y tomó la mano de Harry, los demás entrando detrás a la sala.

—La maldición asesina y sobrevivió de nuevo. Albus ha explicado porqué lo hizo antes, pero me pregunto cómo lo hizo esta vez.

—Estoy segura de que Harry explicará en breve Arthur, querido, pero creo que dormir es buena idea.

—Esperen, ¿dónde está Bill, la niña y Fred? —gruñó Muriel.

—Bill fue a ver a Fleur, pero Fred no lo logró Muriel —dijo Arthur viendo a George poner la cabeza sobre la mesa y a Percy poner su brazo alrededor de su hermano—. Kingsley se hará cargo de él.

—Oh —el rostro de Muriel se suavizó—. Vayan a dormir, todos ustedes.

—George, Percy, Charlie —Arthur asintió y tomó la mano de su esposa, todos ellos yendo penosamente por el largo pasillo a diferentes habitaciones.

Ya avanzada la tarde, Arthur, Molly, Percy, Charlie y George estaban despiertas. Arthur comprobó a Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Harry, encontrando a Hermione y Ron con sus brazos envueltos alrededor del otro y a Harry y a Ginny exactamente iguales, lo que hizo a Arthur sonreír.

—¿Porqué sonríes papá? —preguntó Percy.

—Ginny y Harry están dormidos con sus brazos alrededor del otro al igual que Ron y Hermione. No parece que vayan a despertar en cualquier momento pronto.

—Bueno, de casualidad he oído a Hermione y a Ron hablando, han estado despiertos desde que salieron de lo de Bill, eso es casi dos días sin dormir. No es de extrañar que estén tan hechos polvo —dijo Charlie.

—Y Ginny no durmió la noche anterior. No desde que escuchó los rumores sobre que Harry había sido visto —suspiró Arthur— ¿Puedes creer, sin embargo, que él esté muerto¡ Albus siempre dijo que Harry lo haría, que solo teníamos que confiar en él.

—Sí, pero aún me gustaría saber cómo sucedió. Pero lo que Harry dijo antes, sobre su madre y Snape y él siendo el hombre de Dumbledore, no lo entiendo —dijo George.

—De lo que oí, al parecer Snape amaba a Lily Potter. Minerva me dijo que solían ser amigos cuando eran estudiantes, pero pelearon. Me pregunto que habrá pasado, y si él era el hombre de Dumbledore, entonces ¿porqué mató a Albus? —Arthur suspiró de nuevo.

—Dumbledore planeó con Snape eso, él estaba muriendo —dijo Harry, bostezando mientras entraba en la cocina—. Él realmente estaba ayudando.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Tú dijiste que él mató a Albus? —preguntó Molly, colocando una taza de té frente a Harry.

—Justo antes de que Snape muriera, me dio algunos recuerdos. Parte de ellos fue sobre Dumbledore planeando su propia muerte junto a Snape. Su mano estaba maldita y estaba matándolo. De lo que he descubierto, Snape frenaba a los Carrow de ir demasiado lejos con sus castigos, pero que debió dejar pasar algunos o hubiera sido sospechoso.

—Creo que hay muchas cosas que debemos escuchar, pero ¿qué sobre lo de tu madre?

—Snape la quería, por eso me odiaba, luzco como el hombre con el que se casó. Pero le prometió a Dumbledore ayudar a protegerme y él ha estado haciendo eso desde que mis padres murieron. Él espiaba a Voldemort para Dumbledore pero haciendo que pareciera que estaba espiando para Voldemort. Tanto pasaba, tantos secretos, tantas mentiras. Estoy contento de que terminó.

—Sí, terminó, y ya no tendrás que permanecer bajo vigilancia. Pero, ¿porqué estás despierto? no esperábamos que te despertaras hasta mañana.

—Estoy acostumbrado a ir con pocas horas de sueño, se ha vuelto un hábito. Pero, lo que has dicho, sí, no más permanecer en la clandestinidad o bajo vigilancia. Lo que significa que podré ir a comprar mi propia casa, o conseguir que se arregle la casa de mis padres.

—Las personas piensan en esa casa como un monumento —dijo Muriel.

—Quizás, pero es mía y podría querer vivir allí. Sé que tengo que entrar y conseguir algunas cosas. Dumbledore encantó la casa para que solo yo pudiera abrirla, sabiendo que querría algún día.

—¿Podrías vivir allí, Harry? Tus padres han muerto en esa casa.

—Tal vez, pero podría ser la única forma de averiguar más sobre ellos ahora que puedo. Sin embargo, estaba pensando en ir a la carpa, quiero el album de fotos de mis padres.

—Entonces iré contigo, aún podría haber ladrones en los alrededores —dijo Charlie.

—Como quieras, Charlie. Los ladrones no me preocupan demasiado, bastante densos si me preguntan.

—Creo que as ido contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos demasiadas veces, Harry —Arthur negó con la cabeza.

—Cierto, por lo que no hay mucho que me preocupe ya.

—Así que tú y Ginny van en serio por lo que suena —dijo George.

—Sí, tuve suerte de que no hechizo cuando rompí con ella.

—Entonces ¿porqué lo hiciste? —preguntó Percy.

—Voldemort, si él descubría que ella era mi novia nada lo habría detenido para hacerse con ella y yo no iba a correr ese riesgo. Así que, justo después del funeral de Dumbledore, le dije a Ginny que ya no podíamos seguir juntos. Pero, ¿saben lo que me sorprendió?

—Puedo imaginarme cuando se trata de mi hija.

—Ella entendió, sin lágrimas, sin ruegos, sin hechizos, puños, nada.

—Pero dijiste que se besuquearon en tu cumpleaños y eso fue después del funeral —dijo Charlie.

—Ginny me llamó a su habitación y dijo que tenía un regalo de cumpleaños para mí, me besó, y entonces, dijo que al menos podría tener esa memoria conmigo.

—Te das cuenta del tipo de vida que tendrás con Ginny, ella es exactamente igual a su madre —dijo Arthur acercándosele—. Mejor consigues un cuarto y un hobby.

Harry se echó a reír, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

—Creo que podría hacer eso señor Weasley. He tomados sus consejos antes, y definitivamente lo haré esta vez, porque tengo la sensación de que voy a necesitarlo.

* * *

 **9/7/16**

 **Me alegro que guste!**

Muchas gracias por los lindos rws!

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter** *** Xyori Nadeshiko *** **lavida134 * Christine C**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **.**

Harry y Charlie salieron de lo de Muriel y Harry tomó al pelirrojo para aparecerse. Encontraron la carpa, la cual era un desastre, pero ambos comenzaron a empacar todo. Harry encontró su mochila y aún tenía el álbum en su interior, Charlie encontró las bolsas de Ron y Hermione, pero la mayoría de los libros habían sido destruidos. Entre los dos, desaparecieron la basura, empacaron la tienda y regresaron a la casa.

—¿Encontraron sus cosas? —preguntó Molly.

—Sí, la mayoría de los libros de Hermione fueron destruidos, pero nuestras cosas personales estaban bien. Nosotros las habíamos escondido debajo de las camas junto a algo de ropa.

—Entonces, ¿ahí es dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo? —preguntó Arthur.

—No, nos movíamos, solo nos quedábamos en un lugar por un día o dos. A pesar de usar hechizos fuertes para evitar que nadie nos vea u oiga, no podíamos correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Ginny se puso detrás de Harry y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de él, entonces besó la parte superior de sus cabezas.

—Hey, roja —sonrió Harry.

—Hey, Potter —sonrió Ginny, sentándose junto a él—. Saliste por lo que veo.

—Sí, Charlie vino conmigo, quería mi álbum de fotos. Son las únicas fotos que existen de mis padres y Sirius.

—Fue el mejor sueño que he tenido en mucho tiempo, me gustó tener tus brazos alrededor de mí.

—Se sintió bien, pero hablas en sueños pelirroja, pensé que era el único que lo hacía. Al menos no grité en mis pesadillas.

—Deberían aliviarse ahora Harry, fueron causadas por Voldemort —dijo Arthur.

—Sí, creo que es por eso que no tuve una.

—¿Qué dije? —Ginny mordió su labio mientras miraba nerviosa hacia Harry.

—No estoy seguro de que deba decirte —rió Harry, y luego hizo una mueca cuando Ginny golpeó su brazo—. No tan duro pelirroja, aún estoy sanando.

—Entonces dime lo que dije Potter o te lo sacaré a mocomurciélagos.

—De acuerdo, dijiste mucho mi nombre —Harry se inclinó más cerca y susurró—. Dijiste que querías hacer el amor —Harry rió entre dientes ante el sonrojo de Ginny—. Y que me amas.

—Eso ya lo sabías de todos modos.

—Sí, lo sé —Harry se encogió de hombros, pero notó a Charlie, George y Percy mirándoles—. No voy a decirlo.

—Así que no pregunten —dijo Ginny seria—, o los mocomurciélagos irán a ustedes en lugar de Harry.

—Esa es mi chica —Harry se giró hacia el señor Weasley—, ¿cuándo volverá Bill?

—Mañana, se reunirá en casa con nosotros, ¿porqué?

—Tengo que trabajar en lo que pasará con Gringotts. Nosotros prácticamente destruimos ese edificio cuando escapamos. Luego agreguen el hecho de que rompimos la seguridad de una gran bóveda, que no van a estar felices. Voy a tener que entrar en mis bóvedas, necesito ropa.

—Entonces seguro de que Bill irá contigo para hablar con los duendes. Pero he oído rumores sobre que habían matado a muchos de ellos.

—Sé que mató uno al menos.

—Dijiste que conseguiste el álbum, ¿qué pasa con la capa? ¿no se perdió, o sí? —preguntó Ginny alzando las cejas.

Harry sacó una pequeña porción de la capa del interior de su chaqueta.

—Desde que Dumbledore me dijo que la mantuviera conmigo, se convirtió en un hábito.

—Está bien, pero hay algo que necesito saber; Hagrid llevó lo que creía era un cuerpo muerto desde el bosque prohibido, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Ginny.

—Necesitaba conseguir la serpiente y pensé que ya que creía que estaba muerto, él finalmente la dejaría salir de su jaula encantada. Pero luego me di cuenta de que Neville había roto a través de sus encantos y supe lo que había pasado. Por eso, cuando desaparecí, bajo mi capa, fui capaz de aturdir a los mortífagos y protegerlos a ustedes, al mismo tiempo sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta de que estaba vivo o lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sí, ¿es por eso que los hechizos vinculantes parecieron romperse tan fácilmente? —preguntó Percy.

—Hice lo que hizo mi madre, Percy, les dio a todos una protección. Así que a a pesar de que él fue capaz de lanzar sus hechizos, no se pegaban no importa cuántos fueran. En mi caso, solo una persona no podía tocarme. Había cientos de personas en nuestro lado.

—Dijiste que usó la maldición asesina, pero el tener esta protección significa que has tenido que sacrificarte, le dejaste usar la maldición —dijo Arthur.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, hay mucho que no puedo decir, pero sí, me mató. Necesito saber sin embargo, ya sabe que no sé mucho acerca de este mundo, nunca tuve oportunidad de aprender. Pero, después de que él me golpeó con la maldición, fui a un lugar, hablé con Dumbledore, ¿es eso posible?

—Estuviste entre los dos mundos, que es donde uno va antes de pasar o volverse un fantasma, como Nick casi decapitado. Dumbledore te esperó, él sabría que irías allí.

—Sí, lo hizo, pero al final me dijo todo. Lo único que no entiendo es Voldemort. Me golpeó con la maldición pero ambos nos desmayamos, o lo que fuera. Yo estuve allí con Dumbledore y lo que quedaba de su alma estaba allí. Dumbledore y yo nos veíamos iguales, desnudos, yo sin gafas o cicatrices. Pero Voldemort era esta cosa repugnante, gimiendo de dolor, ¿porqué se desmayó cuando el hechizo me golpeó a mí? ¿No es extraño?

—Eso está más allá de nosotros Harry, quizás puedas hablar con Kingsley.

—En realidad, ya que tengo que volver a Hogwarts, podría hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore. McGonagall dijo que puedo ir en cualquier momento, ella sabe que me gusta hablar con él de éstas cosas.

—Las cosas de las que no puede hablar con nadie más —dijo Charlie.

—Sí, lamento eso, pero algunas de las cosas que sé son demasiado peligrosas para ser contadas, así que le prometí a Dumbledore jamás repetir lo que me dijera.

—Sabes que Kingsley va a necesitar algún tipo de declaración tuya, Harry.

—Puedo darle alguna información básica, pero no todo.

—¿Y a mí Harry? Siempre has dicho que una relación debe ser siempre abierta y honesta —dijo Ginny.

—Creo en eso, pero estas cosas Gin, lo siento, no puedo decirlas a nadie así que espero puedas aceptar eso.

—Voy a tratar, no puedo decir si lo haré sin embargo.

—Sé que esto es difícil bebé, pero no tengo opción, solo tienes que dejarlo ir.

Ginny sonrió.

—Echaba de menos oírte llamarme así —Ginny puso su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y el brazo de éste fue a su alrededor. La familia se sentó y todos les observaron, viendo la cara llena de amor que tenía Ginny.

* * *

 **11/7/16**

 **Me alegro que guste!**

Muchas gracias por sus rws! xD

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter** *** Xyori Nadeshiko *** **lavida134 * Christine C *** **Charly**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, después de que todos se instalaron en la madriguera, Harry tenía que ir a conseguir su poción de la señora Pomfrey, aunque también tenía que ir a hablar con Andrómeda Tonks e ir a ver a Teddy. A Ginny no le gustaba la idea de querer ir solo, pero cuando Harry dijo que necesitaba arreglar las cosas con ella y que sería mejor hacerlo en privado, Ginny se ablandó. Harry se apareció lejos de Hogwarts, listo para hablar de su ahijado cuando la señora Tonks abrió la puerta. Harry entró en su casa y ella le llevó a donde Teddy estaba durmiendo en una cuna.

—Cuando se despierte podrás verlo, vamos a hablar, Harry —ella sonrió y luego ambos se sentaron a la mesa del comedor, Remus y Dora me hablaron mucho de ti. Como estoy segura sabrás, no se sabe cuánto sobre ti son mentiras y cuanto verdad en los papeles o rumores. Finalmente he oído la verdad y sé que han elegido correctamente para Teddy.

—Gracias señora Tonks, y quisiera disculparme de nuevo por la forma en que actué en aquel entonces con Hagrid.

—No es necesario, sé que me parezco a mi hermana.

—Sí, pero puedo decirle que usted es una mujer agradable con solo ver sus ojos, muestran afecto y preocupación. Los ojos de Bellatrix eran fríos, duros y crueles.

—Sí, ella era todas esas cosas. Te dire esto Harry, ella nunca fue así de joven. Pero en el momento en el que él y el resto de ellos se reunieron, ella cambió. Narcissa lo hizo también, pero nunca fue mala. Escuché que fue Molly la que se encargó de Bella.

—Sí, ella acababa de evitar la maldición asesina hacia Ginny, nunca he visto a la señora Weasley tan enojada, pero la entiendo. Ella acababa de perder a Fred y casi perder a Ginny, nada iba a detenerla.

—No, no lo culpo. Ahora, hay algo serio de lo que necesito hablar contigo. Pero primero, Remus y Dora te han dejado una carta en caso de que algo les pasara —Andrómeda sacó un gran sobre de su bolsillo—. Me pidieron que lo lea, y lo hice, pero me habían explicado antes —ella se lo entregó—. Puedes esperar un gran shock Harry. Estaré en la otra habitación para cuando estés listo para hablar.

Harry se quedó perplejo, pero abrió la carta y leyó;

 _''Querido Harry, en primer lugar, eres la mejor persona para que esté allí para nuestro hijo Teddy, esperamos que desees llegar a conocerlo y, si no llegamos a salir con vida de la lucha, él va a necesitarte, más de lo que crees. Debes saber esto, no tengo nada en tu contra, de hecho, estoy seguro de que estás preguntándote así que aquí va. Dora y yo estábamos teniendo problemas debido a que ella quería tener hijos y yo siendo un hombre lobo no puedo. Esa es la razón por la que fue a Grimmauld Place esa noche, acababa de terminar de explicarle porqué yo nunca podría engendrar hijos. Cuando me dijo lo que pasó entre ustedes dos dijo que sentía haberte usado así, pero ella pensó que si ella iba a tomar un hombre para ser padre de su hijo tú eras el mejor para ello, por lo que, lo que quiero decir es que Teddy es tu hijo._

 _Ahora, si nosotros hubiésemos sobrevivido te lo hubiera dicho y te hubiera preguntado si podríamos compartir a Teddy. Pero si estás leyendo esto, significa que ya no estoy allí. Lamentamos no habértelo dicho antes y lamento haberme enojado por embarazar a Dora cuando regresé a Grimmauld Place, acababa de enterarme de lo que había pasado entre ustedes y, aunque ahora aprecio el que nos dieras un niño, yo estaba molesto entonces. Dora y yo hablamos mucho cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada, ella quería tanto tener niños, más yo nunca podría darle uno. Acordamos decirte cuando tuviésemos la oportunidad y esperaba no la odiaras por ello, pero todo lo que pido es que seas un gran padre para Teddy, que seas el hombre que sabemos que eres, un buen hombre, un hombre amable y amoroso, uno que le dé a su hijo todo._

 _Una cosa más Harry, dado que ya no estoy contigo no me importará que alguien sepa que tú eres el padre de Teddy. Quiero que crezca como un niño normal. Estoy seguro de que todo esto es un gran shock para ti y no puedo culparte, eres joven, pero tienes la sabiduría de alguien mayor así como también tu mente y corazón son de alguien mayor también, es por eso que sé serás un padre maravilloso. Dile que me hubiera gustado ser su padre, pero nunca estuvo destinado a ser. Recuerda lo que dije, no tengo nada en tu contra y no me arrepiento de que Dora haya quedado embarazada de ti. Tuvimos una familia, una que nunca pensé que tendría, pero que tú me diste, incluso si nunca lo supiste entonces._

 _He oído rumores sobre dónde podrías estar y espero que hayas escuchado el Potterwatch, así sabrías que yo estaba tratando de disculparme. Cuando fui a lo de Bill, casi te dije acerca de Teddy entonces, pero vi cuán estresado estabas y saber que acababas de convertirte en padre no habría sido lo mejor para ti. Así que me mordí la lengua con la esperanza de volver a verte y de que no pasara demasiado tiempo antes que lo hiciera. Puesto que estás leyendo esto, entonces solo puedo esperar que lo hayas derrotado o que hayas sobrevivido sin demasiado mal. Trata de mantener a Teddy seguro si aún está por allí, aunque tengo la sensación de que vs a ganar esto para todos nosotros más pronto que tarde. Dile a Teddy lo mucho que lo amé y, cuando sea mayor, explícale cómo es que sucedió todo esto._

 _Lo siento si esto es un shock, Harry, pero sé en mi corazón que serás un padre del cuál Teddy estará orgulloso, al igual que yo lo estoy de ti ahora. Además, te dije cuando Teddy nació que su nombre era Teddy Remus Lupin, pero no es cierto, le pusimos Potter. Nunca te lo dije antes pero él de hecho es Teddy Remus Potter y será un hombre bueno y amable cuando crezca, al igual que su padre. Recuerda siempre que te amo y que he llegado a pensar en ti como un hijo. Estaré con tus padres y Sirius ahora, solo piénsalo, los merodeadores están juntos de nuevo._

 _Una última cosa, deja que Andrómeda vea a Teddy, ella lo ama tanto. Si necesitas más tiempo, ella está dispuesta a mantener a Teddy y tú podrás verlo cuando quieras. Si quieres quedarte ha dicho que puedes vivir con ella incluso, de esa manera podría enseñarte todas esas cosas que vas a necesitar saber sobre la crianza de un niño. Espero perdones a Dora y a mí por esto y por hacerte padre mucho antes de que estuvieras listo para ello. Dora va a sentarse contigo y resolver esto si sobrevive, pero conozco a mi esposa, si la lucha comienza ella estará allí y sabe que iré a luchar también, espero que sobreviva, pero los dos sabemos que cualquier cosa podría pasarnos. Ahora Harry, sé que serás un padre maravilloso para Teddy una vez superes el shock, te amo, nunca olvides eso, Remus.''_

Harry se sentó allí, leyendo y releyendo las palabras de Remus.

—Teddy es mío.

Harry dejó caer la carta sobre la mesa, se levantó y entró a la sala, donde Andrómeda estaba sosteniendo a su hijo. Ella colocó automáticamente a Teddy en sus brazos.

—Conoce a tu hijo Harry, ahora entiendo el porqué de su pelo negro, como su padre —dio a Harry unas palmaditas en el hombro y luego dejó a Harry a solas para que conociera a su hijo.

* * *

 **18/7/16**

 **Me alegro que guste! -salta solita ;) -**

Muchas gracias por sus rws! xD

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter** *** Xyori Nadeshiko *** **lavida134 * Christine C *** **dobbyhp**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **.**

Cuando Harry se quedó mirando a su hijo, las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

—Señora Tonks —dijo Harry, pero su voz se quebró debido a la emoción que estaba sintiendo.

—Sé que esto es un shock, Harry, pero puedes tomarte tu tiempo y conocer a Teddy.

—Um, sí, muy sorprendido, pero quiero, ¿cómo vamos a resolver esto? No tengo un hogar, además, usted ama a su nieto y no quiero apartarlo de usted. Pero quiero a Teddy, quiero a mi hijo, quiero ser un padre para él.

—Eso es lo que tenemos que discutir. Ahora lo primero es que, si quieres, ¿porqué no vienes a vivir aquí por ahora? Llegas a conocer a Teddy, aprendes lo que necesitas para cuidar de él. Sé que lo quieres contigo y es comprensible. Pero te ruego te tomes tu tiempo, eres joven y esto ha sido un gran shock.

Harry levantó lentamente los ojos de Teddy.

—¿Así que realmente no le importaría si viviera aquí con ustedes para poder estar con Teddy?

—No, no me importa. Aún me gustaría ser una parte importante de la vida de mi nieto ya que es toda la familia que me queda, por lo que incluso si finalmente tienes tu propia casa, me gustaría que venga aquí, aunque sea solo de vez en cuando. Pero él es tu hijo, lo que significa tener toda la responsabilidad que viene con ser un padre.

—Suena bien, pero dame unos días y luego vendré a quedarme. Tendré que explicarle todo esto a mis amigos y a Ginny, Merlín, ¿cómo va a tomar esto?, enterarse de lo que pasó con Tonks.

—¿Te refieres a Ginny Weasley?

—Es mi novia, estuvimos juntos antes de que Dumbledore muriera y rompí con ella debido a eso. Acabamos de regresar juntos.

—Oh, ya veo, bueno, ella podría enojarse un poco cuando le digas —justo entonces Teddy dio un pequeño grito—. Creo que tu hijo necesita ser alimentado ¿te gustaría hacerlo Harry?

—Sí, tengo que aprender de todos modos, gracias.

—No hace falta que me des las gracias, vamos a compartir a Teddy y criarlo juntos. Voy a conseguir su botella **(*)** —Andrómeda sonrió y se fue luego a la cocina.

—Bueno Teddy, supongo que vamos a vernos mucho el uno al otro. Papá, oh caray, no puedo creer esto, pero no puedo decir que lo siento —Harry se inclinó y besó su frente—. Vas a tener todo lo que desees o necesites. Solo tengo que trabajar en algunas cosas.

—Aquí tienes Harry —Andrómeda le entregó la botella y luego se sentó y observó a Harry alimentar a su hijo—. Lo estás haciendo bien, todo es fácil, ya verás.

—Eso espero, quiero ser un buen padre.

—Lo serás, porque lo principal es amarlos.

—Ya lo amo —Harry sonrió a su hijo—. Él está mirándome.

—Sí, lo hará mucho mientras se le alimenta. Ahora, después de que haya terminado, te mostraré cómo cambiarlo y ponerlo a dormir. Quizás mañana pueda mostrarte cómo bañarlo.

—Me gustaría, gracias señora Tonks.

—Creo que podemos omitir la formalidad Harry, somos una familia ahora, es Andrómeda.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero siguió observando a su hijo, aún teniendo problemas para creer que Teddy era suyo. Después de que terminó, Andrómeda le explicó sobre cómo hacer que expulse el aire y luego entraron a su habitación y lo cambiaron. Harry consiguió ser mojado al momento en que quitó el pañal fuera del bebé, lo que hizo reír a Andrómeda. Ella usó un hechizo de limpieza en Harry mientras terminaba de cambiar a Teddy.

En los próximos días, Harry dejaría la madriguera temprano y pasaría todo el día con Teddy. No ha dicho a Ginny o sus amigos, sin embargo, sabe que lo está demorando porque no está seguro de cómo vayan a tomarlo, especialmente Ginny. Aunque Harry continuaba recordándose que ellos no estaban juntos cuando él se acostó con Tonks, por lo que ella no podría enojarse realmente a pesar de que Harry sabía iba a estarlo. Andrómeda y Harry trabajaron para que él pudiera mudarse la semana siguiente, lo que le daría tiempo a Harry para comprarse cosas para sí mismo, ir a Gringotts y, lo más importante, explicar a sus amigos que él era padre.

Harry entró a la cocina de la madriguera mientras ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa.

—Has estado fuera todo el día, de nuevo. Nunca llego a verte Harry, ¿porqué no puedo ir contigo? Nunca me dejas ir contigo —gritó Ginny.

—Caray, acabo de cruzar la puerta Ginny, dame un respiro —Harry pasó los dedos por su cabello—. Estoy tratando de llegar a conocer a Teddy y aprender todo lo que puedo para poder cuidarlo.

—Pero él tiene a su abuela para hacer todo eso, solo eres su padrino, no tienes porqué aprender nada, solo malcriarlo, ¿no es eso para lo que es un padrino?

—Caray, estás siendo muy egoísta Ginny. Es un bebé, todo lo que tiene es a mí y a Andrómeda y los dos vamos a estar allí para él. Pero hay algo que no sabes, algo que ninguno de ustedes sabe. No puedo seguir viniendo aquí solo para que me grites por querer estar allí para Teddy.

—¿Qué no sabemos? —preguntó Hermione al ver la expresión en el rostro de Harry, como si estuviese un poco avergonzado.

—No soy su padrino —gruñó Harry con frustración, lo que pasaba mucho últimamente debido a que cada vez que llegaba a la casa Ginny comenzaba y nunca aflojaba. Estaba comenzando a molestar a Harry, y pensó que ya era momento de explicar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no eres su padrino? Remus dijo que lo eras cuando estuvimos en lo de Bill, ¿recuerdas Harry? —dijo Ron.

—Sé lo que dijo, pero él no me podía decir la verdad, no entonces —suspiró Harry—. De acuerdo, no hay manera fácil de decir esto, así que solo lo diré.

—¿Qué cosa? —gritó de nuevo Ginny.

—Soy el padre de Teddy, no su padrino.

Harry se sentó allí, escuchando todas las voces decir lo mismo, como que quizás él no entendía cómo funcionaba ser padrino o que quizás estaban haciéndole creer que él era el padre de Teddy.

—No, son ustedes quienes no entienden —suspiró él—. Unos días antes de mi último cumpleaños, después de que todos se fueron a dormir, salí. Necesitaba alejarme y pensar. Ron me vio cuando volví, le dije que había estado por allí, pero no. Fui a Grimmauld Place, necesitaba sentir a Sirius. Tonks estaba allí llorando, intenté que me dijera lo que estaba mal, pero no lo hizo —Harry bajó la cabeza sabiendo que debía decir el resto—. Nos acostamos esa noche, ella se quedó embarazada de mí, ya que Remus no puede tener hijos, era por eso que estaba llorando, ella quería ser madre —Harry se sentó allí y no podía creer lo silencioso que era, aunque sabía no duraría mucho tiempo, no cuando la información cayera y Ginny finalmente entendiera lo que dijo.

.

.

 **(*)** Botella, mamadera, mamila, o como le digan. Preferí dejarlo así que es más general a mi parecer.

* * *

 **19/7/16**

 **Pos nuevo capi... ¡SURPRISE! jajaja y nada, solo por contentarlos yyyy para festejar un poco más**

 **Gracias Ori por el saludo! :***

Muchas gracias por sus rws! ;D

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter** *** Xyori Nadeshiko *** **lavida134 * Christine C *** **lisicarmela * ori-cullen-swan**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 **.**

—Me engañaste. Te acostaste con Tonks —gritó Ginny.

—No, no te engañé, pero sí, me acosté con Tonks —Harry dijo, mirando directamente hacia la cara enojada de Ginny.

—Te acostaste con ella, eso significa que me engañaste.

—No estábamos juntos, si recuerdas Ginny, así que no te engañé. Ni siquiera dije que estaríamos juntos de nuevo.

—No quiero ser madre a los diecisiete.

—No lo serás, Tonks es la madre de Teddy.

—¿Pero que hay de nosotros? No quiero cuidar de un niño, soy demasiado joven.

—No espero que lo hagas, Teddy es mi responsabilidad y estoy aprendiendo todo lo que puedo para ser un buen padre, que es lo que quiero. Teddy es mi prioridad y siempre lo será.

—Entonces, ¿que pasa cuando quiera tiempo contigo? —la cara de Ginny se volvía más roja de lo que ya estaba.

—Teddy siempre estará conmigo, él es un bebé, por lo que necesita mucho cuidado y cariño, es mi hijo, lo quiero conmigo, siempre —dijo Harry, y todos escucharon la frustración en su voz, pero no era frustración por tener que cuidar a un niño, sino con la actitud de Ginny.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste? —preguntó Hermione.

—La semana pasada. Remus me dejó una carta explicándomelo todo. Ni siquiera le importó que tuviera sexo con su esposa. Estaba feliz de que haya quedado embarazada. Siempre planeó decírmelo, solo esperaba el momento adecuado.

—¿Qué pasa con nosotros entonces? —gritó de nuevo Ginny.

—En este momento todo en lo que puedo pensar es en Teddy. Una vez que haya aprendido lo que necesito, entonces Teddy se irá a vivir conmigo. He encontrado una casa hace unos días, pero no me mudaré de inmediato ya que me voy a quedar dónde Andrómeda por un tiempo. Ella quiere pasar más tiempo con su nieto y mostrarme cómo cuidar de un bebé.

—¿Porqué esperaste hasta ahora para decirnos a todos, especialmente a Ginny? —preguntó Arthur.

—He estado tratando de conseguir mi mente sobre el hecho de ser padre a los dieciocho, ni siquiera dieciocho aún. Quería acostumbrarme a ello primero y luego explicarme. Pero no pude tener a Ginny teniendo un griterío en mí cada vez que cruzo la puerta. Teddy me necesita y yo voy a estar allí para él —Harry se apresuró a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de Ron, tomando rápidamente su ropa la metió en la vieja mochila. Verificó la habitación a fondo y luego se giró, listo para salir de la habitación—. Ron.

—Realmente no sé qué decir en este momento compañero, pero no creo que esto sea lo que Ginny quiera para su vida.

—Sabía que no, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Teddy es mi hijo y lo amo, y quiero ser parte de su vida.

—No hace falta que expliques, amigo, pero ¿cómo en el nombre de Merlín, terminaste teniendo sexo con Tonks?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Ella me pidió que esperara hasta que se sintiera mejor, pero no me dijo lo que estaba mal. Entonces, de repente, estábamos desnudos y, bueno, haciéndolo, teniendo sexo.

—¿Cómo fue? —se sonrojó Ron.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, sonrió.

—Mi mente voló, sin duda sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Luego, ella dijo que no lo lamentaba y yo admití que tampoco porque como que yo tuve un flechazo con Tonks. De todos modos, soy padre, Ron, no es algo que esperaba sucediera por algunos años, pero no me importa. Teddy finalmente está reconociéndome y sonriendo cada vez que me mira.

—Quiero conocer a tu hijo Harry, pero es tan extraño.

—Seguro, dímelo a mí. La cosa es que, ese día, después de la pelea, cuando estaba sentado con Remus y Tonks, Andrómeda se acercó a mí y me dejó que tuviera a Teddy. Lo primero que noté fue que tenía el cabello negro, no marrón, pero nunca se me ocurrió que pudiese ser mío. Entonces pregunté qué edad tenía y no era más que un par de semanas, ella me dijo que llegó antes. Ya después de leer la carta de Remus, conté de nuevo, y sí, poco más de nueve meses, nosotros desaparecimos por nueve meses y eso fue dos días después de que me acosté con Tonks. Pero, no sabías que los hombres lobo no podían engendrar hijos, ¿cierto?

—No, no es algo en lo que pensé. Me pregunto si Hermione lo sabría.

—No, no sabía, pero lo que aprendí sobre hombres lobos fue sobre la forma en la que se comportaban, no en cómo se reproducían —dijo Hermione, entrando en la habitación—. Ginny está enojada y dice que no quiere ser una madre ahora.

—Ella no lo será, se lo dije, Tonks es la madre de Teddy.

—Harry, no puedes seguir con Ginny sintiéndote de esa manera, no funcionaría.

—No puedo pensar en nada de eso en estos momentos, o en Ginny para el caso. Si Ginny no quiere ser parte de mi vida, la cual implica a mi hijo, entonces es su elección. Teddy es mi prioridad, soy su padre y quiero hacer lo correcto, lo amo Hermione y quiero estar con mi hijo.

—Está bien, entiendo eso, aunque eso significa que Ginny y tú no estarán juntos.

—Sabía que esto podría pasar y lo esperaba. La única razón por la que no lo he dicho antes fue para poder acostumbrarme a ello primero. Entonces pensé en traer a Teddy aquí y explicarme. Pero cada día que regresaba Ginny comenzaba y no ha parado. Incluso si ella no supiera nada sobre ello, en este momento el niño ha perdido a sus padres. No puedo creer lo egoísta que fue Ginny al enojarse conmigo por querer estar allí para un niño que acababa de perder a su familia, como yo, sin padres, ¿porqué no entiende eso?

—Creo que lo hizo Harry, pero ella te dijo lo mucho que te extrañó. Creo que se sintió excluida de que no pasaras el tiempo suficiente con ella. Solo llegas de noche por lo que son un par de horas para verte a lo sumo.

—Sí, lo entiendo, pero todo en lo que puedo pensar es en Teddy.

—Así que vas a vivir con Teddy allá por el momento, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, Andrómeda y yo hablamos de todo. Ella ama a Teddy, pero es su abuela, no su madre. Sabe que sería mejor si viviera conmigo y quiero que lo haga. Hemos trabajado en que Teddy podrá quedarse con ella al menos una vez por semana, tal vez un par, aun estamos hablando sobre ello. Todo lo que quiere es ser parte de la vida de Teddy y yo lo quiero también, nos necesita a ambos. Pero mejor me voy, le dije a Andrómeda que volvería. Sin embargo dijo que podrían visitarme cuando quisieran.

—Lo haremos, dudo que Ginny lo haga sin embargo —Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco yo, y sabía que en el momento en el que se enterara habríamos terminado, lo esperaba.

—Antes de irte Harry, no te hemos dicho las últimas noticias. Kingsley pasó hoy para decirnos.

—¿No es una mala noticia sobre peligro o algo, no Hermione? —Harry al instante parecía desconfiado.

—No, es Snape, lo encontraron con vida, pero está apenas vivo. Tuvimos que explicarle a Kingsley sobre lo que nos has dicho para que supiera que Snape realmente estaba ayudándonos.

—Caray, pensé que había muerto, pareció que lo hizo —Harry pasó sus dedos sobre el pelo—. Voy a tener que ir a verlo, agradecerle por lo que hizo. Pro no ahora, tengo que llegar a Teddy en casa. ¿Van a venir pronto a conocer a mi hijo?

Hermione y Ron pudieron ver la expresión en el rostro de Harry, amaba a Teddy y quería mostrar a su hijo. Ellos comprendían más que nadie lo haría. Harry finalmente tenía una familia, una familia de sangre que lo amará tanto como él amaría a su hijo.

* * *

 **19/7/16**

N/A: Lo siento por la dmeora pero, bueno, están arreglando algo en mi casa y la paz como para entrar a leer o escribir no existe =( eso y que mis hijos están de vacaciones y es como ugghh... pero bue. Por cierto, ¿alguien más tuvo ganas de darle un buen sopapo a Ginny? :v o sea, entiendo que esté molesta pero, arrggg... in-so-por-a-ble =P

Muchas gracias por sus rws! ;D

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter** *** Xyori Nadeshiko *** **lavida134 * Tast Cullen** *** ori-cullen-swan *** **Christine C**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

 **.**

En los días que siguieron, Harry se instaló en la casa de Andrómeda con ella y Teddy. Al segundo día ella quiso darle la oportunidad a Harry de ver lo que realmente significaba ser un padre, por lo que se fue por un par de horas dejándolo a Harry a solas con su hijo. Ella sabía que Harry cuidaría y mimaría a Teddy, también sabía que iba a protegerlo sin importar qué lo cuál la dejó tan sol un poco preocupada y más que nada por Harry siendo tan joven.

Una semana más tarde, Harry estaba sentado en el suelo con Teddy, él no podía dejar de besarlo y cada vez que lo hacía, Teddy le daría una sonrisa que derretiría el corazón de Harry. Él no podía creer el amor que sentía por su hijo, iba directo a su alma.

—Harry, tienes visitas —le sonrió Andrómeda al tiempo que entraba en la habitación con Ron y Hermione.

—Hey —les sonrió Harry poniéndose de pie con su hijo en brazos.

—Wow, te ves natural sosteniéndolo —dijo Hermione, acercándose y bajando la vista hacia el bebé.

—No lo era al principio, pero Andrómeda es genial, enseñándome todo lo que necesito saber —Harry la miró y ella asintió—. Queríamos decirle algo a los dos.

—Oh, ¿sucede algo malo, Harry? —preguntó Hermione.

—No, bueno, espero que no lo tomen a mal —Harry sonrió, poniendo luego suavemente a su hijo en los brazos de Hermione—. Ron, Hermione, saluden a su ahijado.

—¡¿Qué?! —soltó— ¿Es en serio, Harry?

—Sí, ustedes dos han estado conmigo por años, me han ayudado, también me han protegido. Sé que harán lo mismo por Teddy y Andrómeda está de acuerdo con ello.

—¿Así que Remus y Tonks nunca nombraron una madrina? —preguntó Hermione, pero se quedó mirando al bebé de cabello oscuro.

—No, ella estaba esperando hasta que pudieran decirle a Harry porque tenía la sensación de que te querría a ti como madrina, y Remus sabía que una vez que Harry supiese él querría a Ron como padrino.

—¿Así que Remus estaba bien con todo esto? —volvió a preguntar Hermione.

—Sí, todo lo que iba a pedir a Harry era poder compartir a Teddy. Naturalmente, si mi hija aún estuviera viva, Teddy estaría con su madre y si Remus estuviera aquí entonces hubieran sido ellos tres con Harry visitándoles todo el tiempo. Remus y Dora iban a sentarse con Harry y hacer que todo trabajara para todos. Incluso consideraron que Harry se quedara con ellos para que pudiera estar con Teddy. Por lo que ustedes dos tienen ahora una cierta responsabilidad para con Teddy, si es que quieren ser sus padrinos.

—Sí, lo seremos —sonrió Ron, y luego abrazó a Harry—. Será un honor, compañero.

—Solo recuerda, hay que mimarlo y nunca decirle que no cuando quiera algo —Harry y Ron rieron.

—Harry, estaremos ahí para él, pero no puedes decir eso o Ron va a tomárselo en serio.

—Él tendrá a su padre y abuela para criarlo y hacer todas las cosas serias, los padrinos son para ser sus favoritos y salirse con la suya, con Hermione no tanto, ¿quieres darle de comer, Hermione? parece que está listo para comer.

—Si no te importa, me encantaría.

—Entonces siéntate, iré a buscar su botella.

—Los dejo a los cuatro a solas —ella le dio un beso a su nieto y se fue.

—¿Estarás bien con que Andrómeda se vaya? —Ron le miró nervioso.

—Estaré bien, Andrómeda se ha ido acostumbrando a dejarme solo con Teddy. Ella sabe que tengo qué de todas formas así que se va por un par de horas todos los días —Harry entró a la cocina y terminó de alistar la botella de Teddy antes de entregarla a Hermione—. De hecho, me he vuelto muy bueno con todo lo relacionado con el cuidado de Teddy.

—Aún debe ser extraño, compañero, el tener un hijo.

—Es, aún me resulta difícil de creer. Pero amo a Teddy y sé que me ama. Mañana sin embargo, voy a shokear a unas cuántas personas con la noticia. Envié una lechuza a McGonagall sobre ir a hablar con Snape así que estaremos yendo allí mañana. Iba a preguntarle a ambos si quisieran ir conmigo, pero pensé que Snape y yo deberíamos de hacer esto a solas. Realmente quiero saber más acerca de esta amistad suya con mi madre.

—Tienes que ir solo, Harry. También queríamos decirte que nos vamos lejos, a Australia.

—Ya era hora Hermione, sé lo mucho que los extrañas.

—Lo hago, pero también sé que están a salvo. Yo solo quería relajarme un poco antes de considerar ir al otro lado del mundo. No estamos seguros de cuánto tiempo nos iremos pero el ministerio ha establecido un contacto con el ministerio de Australia, que luego iban a ponerse en contacto con el ministerio muggle para intentar seguirles la pista. Así que espero que al momento de que lleguemos ahí ya sepa por fin dónde están mis padres.

—Eso es bueno, Hermione —Harry sonrió a su hijo al verlo ser alimentado por su mejor amiga.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte aquí? —preguntó Ron.

—Al menos un par de semanas más, estoy dejando que las cosas caigan, pero Andrómeda y yo hemos hablado. Primero ella saldrá por un día entero, entonces mañana yo me lo voy a llevar solo por primera vez. Es solo así que sabré qué hacer cuando esté a solas con él. También he estado leyendo sobre la crianza para padres nuevos. No sabía de cuánto involucraba la crianza de un niño, más de lo que pensé, lo sé ahora, por supuesto.

—Te ves bien con todo esto, pero ¿has pensado en tu vida? cómo el trabajo, volver a Hogwarts o cosas por el estilo.

—No voy a volver a Hogwarts, no podría estar lejos de Teddy por tanto tiempo, por lo que eso será imposible, él es mi responsabilidad por lo que voy a quedarme con él. En cuanto a trabajar, Andrómeda me ha preguntado lo mismo. Dijo que si quiero trabajar ella tomará a Teddy por el día. Por ahora, sin embargo, no estoy ni siquiera teniéndolo en cuenta. Tal vez en un año o dos pueda, en este momento quiero pasar todo mi tiempo con Teddy, criarlo y estar allí para él y espero hacer un buen trabajo.

Hermione y Ron podían ver lo serio, lo apasionado que era Harry por ser un buen padre para su hijo y sabían que todo se reducía a no haber tenido una familia amorosa a medida que crecía. Así que, a pesar de que todo aquello había sucedido, sabían que Harry sería un padre maravilloso.

* * *

 **2/8/16**

N/A: =P

Muchas gracias por sus rws! ;D

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter** *** Xyori Nadeshiko *** **Tast Cullen *** **Christine C**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

 **.**

Harry ató el arnés a su cuerpo y luego colocó a Teddy dentro, atándolo antes de recoger su bolsa.

—Debo decir Harry, se ve raro —Andrómeda sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Supongo que lo hace, pero ¿estás segura de que estará bien con la aparición?

—Sí, siempre y cuando él pueda sentirte y lo mantengas cerca y apretado, los bebés se acostumbran a ello muy fácilmente. Me he aparecido con él un par de veces Harry, también lo hicieron Dora y Remus, por lo que está acostumbrado por ahora.

—De acuerdo. Mejor me voy, no estoy seguro de cuánto tarde sin embargo.

—Pasa tiempo con tu hijo lejos de aquí. Tienes que acostumbrarte a llevarlo fuera.

—Lo sé, es solo que es mi primera vez así que estoy un poco nervioso. Bien, estoy fuera —Harry sonrió y luego miró a Teddy durmiendo contra sí. Salió de la casa, vio una vez más a su hijo y luego se apareció lejos. Puesto que no había encantamientos alrededor de Hogwarts, Harry fue capaz de aparecerse directamente dentro de los terrenos. Caminó hacia el castillo destruido y, lo primero que notó fue que todos los escombros habían sido quitados. Harry había estado preocupado por eso ya que no quería tropezarse llevando a Teddy. Se acercó a las destrozadas puertas del gran salón y vio a la profesora McGonagall hablando con algunos empleados.

—Muy bien, Teddy, tiempo para que sepan sobre nosotros —Harry se inclinó y besó su cabeza, dirigiéndose luego hacia sus antiguos profesores—. Profesora.

Todas las cabezas giraron, algunos con la boca abierta tras ver al pequeño bulto de cabellos oscuros.

—Harry, sabía que vendrías, pero no esperaba trajeras a tu ahijado contigo.

—En realidad, tengo algo que decirle, todos van a saber pronto de todos modos. Teddy no es mi ahijado, él es mi hijo. Es una larga historia, pero Remus sabía y estuvo bien con ello. Siempre planeó decirme, más nunca tuvo la oportunidad.

—Remus sabía, y tú eres el padre de Teddy. Creo que necesitas explicarte Harry.

—Antes de mi último cumpleaños me sentí abrumado por lo que debía hacer, por lo que una noche que necesitaba sentir a Sirius fui a Grimmauld Place, donde encontré a Tonks llorando. No tenía idea de porqué, no me lo dijo. Bien, estaba tratando de calmarla y una cosa llevó a la otra —Harry miró a su hijo—. Remus no podía engendrar hijos, es por eso que ella lloraba y porqué lo hizo conmigo. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, después le dijo a Remus y los dos estuvieron bien porque Tonks quedó embarazada, pero de mí en lugar de Remus. Por el momento estoy quedándome donde Andrómeda para aprender todo lo que necesito saber sobre cuidar a un bebé antes de mudarme a un lugar propio con él —Harry besó nuevamente su cabecita antes de mirar hacia arriba y notar la sorpresa en el rostro de todos—. Solo me enteré después, Remus me dejó una carta. Su nombre completo es Teddy Remus Potter.

—Cuando escuché que Nymphadora estaba embarazada me pregunté cómo. Sé que los hombres lobo no pueden reproducirse.

—No sabía nada de eso, todo fue un gran shock para mí. Pero amo a Teddy, mi hijo —sonrió Harry.

—Debo decir que es extraño ver un bebé atado a tu pecho, ¿qué es esa cosa en la que está?

—Es un arnés muggle, sé que se puede usar la magia para esto, Andrómeda me explicó, pero me siento mejor usando esto. Es agradable y cómodo, y puedo tener mis manos libres.

—Sabes que causará un gran revuelo cuando corra la voz. Es bien sabido que Remus fue amigo de tu padre.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo decir que lo lamento —Harry vio a Teddy y notó que estaba despertando lentamente—. Hey, pequeño —Teddy sonrió cuando Teddy le sonrió a él antes de hacer algunos ruidos.

—Debería llevarte a Severus, está esperando. Ahora, Kingsley ha hablado con él y ha explicado su parte, pero va a necesitar alguna información tuya.

—Sí, he estado esperando tener noticias sobre él.

—Muy bien, vamos arriba entonces —Minerva asintió a su personal, luego se fue con Harry—. Ni siquiera tienes dieciocho aún Harry, esto es una gran responsabilidad. ¿Estás seguro de poder con esto?

—Estoy seguro ahora, no lo estaba al principio, pero Andrómeda ha sido muy buena. Ella ha estado mostrándome cómo hacer todo, luego ha comenzado a irse durante un rato cada día para que me acostumbre a estar con él a solas. Hoy es la primera vez que salgo fuera con él y estaba un poco nervioso. Es todo tan desalentador, cuando se trata del cuidado de un niño, más aún de un bebé.

—Sí, hay mucho en juego, pero luces feliz. Por lo que puedo ver, él se parece a ti. Te vi dos veces cuando eras un bebé, Lily y James te traían durante las reuniones. A veces no y uno de ellos se quedaría en casa contigo.

—Oh, no sabía eso, pero no sé mucho acerca de mis padres. No quiero eso para Teddy, él va a conocerme, Andrómeda y yo le hablaremos acerca de Tonks y Remus. Cuando tengo la edad suficiente vamos a explicarle cómo es que yo soy su padre y no Remus, sin los detalles por supuesto.

—Creo que me sorprendió más que nada. Puedo entender a Nymphadora haciendo eso sin embargo, ella siempre quiso ser madre, tenía un instinto maternal natural en ella. Aunque elegirte para quedar embarazada no es algo que hubiera esperado de ella, sobre todo debido a tu edad.

Andrómeda dijo eso también, además de ser un buen momento, estábamos solos, y dijo que quería a alguien cercano a Remus así él se sentiría cómodo para hacer de padre. Remus dijo que esperaba poder haber trabajado todo para que los cuatro pudiéramos ser una familia. Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que Remus aceptó tal hecho de su esposa, o sea, que tuviera sexo conmigo.

—Remus quería que su mujer fuera madre, esa fue una de sus preocupaciones cuando se casó con ella. Ellos nunca tuvieron tiempo para discutir nada de eso realmente. Creo que esa es la razón por la que a Remus le encantaba pasar tiempo contigo cuando eras un bebé, le dio la oportunidad de ver lo que significaba ser padre a pesar de saber que nunca podría ser uno él mismo. Bien, ahora debo mencionar esto, Severus parece un poco diferente a lo que estábamos acostumbrados. Él explicó que la forma en la que actuó, lo duro que era, todo eso era parte de un acto para que Voldemort realmente creyera que estaba con él. En parte también porque él no quería acercarse a nadie más de nuevo. Él no es el hombre que pensábamos Harry.

—Yo solía ver la mirada que me daba al verme, preguntándome qué significaba aquello. A veces tenía la sensación de que él no quería odiarme, pero no podía dejar de lado mi aspecto, la cara de mi padre.

—Creo que fue eso en parte. Dado que trajiste a tu hijo, luego de que hayas terminado con Severus ven a mi oficina. Estoy segura de que a Albus le gustaría ver a Teddy.

—Allí estaré, profesora —sonrió Harry, esperando hasta que ella se alejara antes de respirar hondo antes de abrir la puerta, listo para hablar con el hombre que hubo sido el mejor amigo de su madre.

* * *

 **9/8/16**

Muchas gracias por sus rws! Y esta vez fueron muchos woow! ;D

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter** *** Xyori Nadeshiko *** **Tast Cullen** ***** **SakuraALi * anisabel * lavida134 * ori-cullen-swan ***

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

 **.**

Severus oyó la puerta y supo que había entrado a su habitación. Se giró, y luego se paró , ya no miraba a Harry Potter, sino al bebé que había atado a su pecho.

—Potter.

—Profesor, um, este es mi hijo, Teddy.

—¿Teddy? ¿No querrá decir el hijo de Lupin?

—Eso es lo que pensé, pero no. Tonks quedó embarazada de mí, no de Remus. Acabo de enterarme de ello. Pero, pensé que sabría que Remus no podría engendrar hijos, que sabía eso de los hombres lobo.

—Lo hice, pero como mestizo, sé que en el mundo muggle hay formas de evitarlo. Creí que era lo que habían hecho Lupin y su esposa. Si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en el padre de su hijo?

Harry puso la bolsa en el suelo y desabrochó a su hijo.

—Voy a explicarme, pero necesita su botella —Harry acunó a su hijo y luego tomó su botella de la bolsa antes de sentarse para alimentar a su hijo—. Bien, de acuerdo, antes de que me fuera con Ron y Hermione, estaba confundido, abrumado y, necesitaba algo. No podía dejar de pensar en Sirius así que fui a Grimmauld Place tarde por la noche. Cuando llegué, Tonks estaba allí llorando. Hablamos un poco pero se negó a decirme lo que estaba mal, ella solo me pidió que la abrace y lo hice, las cosas solo avanzaron desde allí. Andrómeda me dio una carta de Tonks donde Remus me explicaba la intención de Tonks de quedar embarazada de mí porque ella quería ser madre y Remus ni siquiera estaba molesto al descubrirlo —Harry le vio lentamente.

—No estoy seguro de lo que es más sorprendente, si el hecho de que eres padre con tan solo diecisiete años o el que Lupin no le importara que hayas tenido sexo con su esposa.

—Creo que el sexo es lo más sorprendente, estoy seguro de que a mí me impactó. No el sexo en sí, sino con Tonks. De todos modos, la razón por la que estoy aquí, principalmente vine a verte porque quería agradecerle. Tras ver los recuerdos, comprendí cuán cercano era a mi madre y una gran cantidad de cosas cobraron sentido para mí. Desde mi primer día aquí a mis once años nunca pude entender el porqué no le instantáneo, lo vi y lo sentí. Ahora sé mejor sin embargo —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Aunque nunca dejó de ayudarme, por lo que, gracias.

—De nada, pero usted no sabe todo, Harry. Hay algo por discutir pero yo preferiría no hacerlo ni aquí ni ahora. Creo que los dos necesitamos tiempo para darnos cuenta de que lo que ambos pensábamos que sabíamos el uno del otro no es la forma en que realmente somos.

—Um, sí, la profesora McGonagall mencionó que la forma que yo pensaba de ti no es como es en absoluto y acaba de llamarme Harry, no Potter, algo que nunca ha hecho antes.

—Espero te des cuenta de que nunca fue que no me gustaras sino que era el cómo te veías. No pude superar el hecho de que te vieras tal como tu padre.

—Sí, me imaginé eso, pero realmente creí que me odiaba.

—No, eso era lo que tenía que hacerle creer al señor oscuro. A pesar de que él se había ido para ese entonces, tal y como Albus yo sabía que volvería. Y de nuevo, tal como Albus, después del incidente de la Cámara de los Secretos, me figuré lo que hubo hecho, que había hecho Horcruxes . Algo que nunca creí hiciera dado que es la peor magia oscura que existe.

—Sí —Harry suspiró y se quedó mirando a su hijo—. Um, me gustaría preguntarle algo sobre eso, ya que sabe sobre magia oscura.

—Lo hago.

—Tener eso dentro de mí, tuvo que haberme hecho algo, dañarme de alguna manera. No quiero ue nada de eso afecte a mi hijo.

—No, no lo hizo, todo lo que hizo fue darte a ti y al señor Oscuro una conexión.

—Sí, vi las terribles cosas que hacía, eso fue difícil de ver.

—Me imagino, dado que he visto mi justa parte de las perturbadoras cosas que el señor oscuro solía hacer.

Harry levantó la vista.

—¿Porqué aún lo llama así? Incluso estuvo fingiendo ser un mortífago.

—Yo fui un mortífago Harry, no olvide eso. Sin embargo que la respuesta es porque le he llamado así durante demasiado tiempo. Desde que tenía catorce años nos hizo llamarle así. Puedo decir Voldemort y puedo decir Tom Riddle, pero decirle señor oscuro ha sido una parte de mí durante mucho tiempo.

—Tiene sentido, supongo —Harry quitó la botella vacía de la boca de su hijo, tomó una toalla de la bolsa y la colocó sobre su hombro para luego poner a su hijo encima comenzando a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

—Usted parece haber conseguido todo sobre la crianza de un niño.

—Sí, lo hago ahora, gracias a Andrómeda. Usted ha dicho que prefiere hablar fuera de aquí. Entiendo eso. En algunas semanas me mudaré a mi casa. Podríamos hablar allí si quiere aunque, me gustaría saber algo ahora ¿si no te importa?

—Pregunte y veré.

—Mi madre, ¿porqué la llamó sangre sucia?

Severus suspiró y luego se sentó frente a Harry.

—Nunca fue mi intención, estaba dolido, avergonzado, tal y como estoy seguro has visto. Ataqué por lo que tu padre me hizo dado que sabía tenía sentimientos por Lily, a eso es a lo que mi enojo estaba dirigido. Hay más en esto, pero como he dicho, prefiero no hablar de esto aquí.

—Esta bien, pero lo que ha dicho, sí, es lo que pensé. Parecía humillado y sé que estaría igual. Tras irrumpir en su mente aquel día, estaba tan confundido. Yo había estado oyendo todas estas cosas sobre mi padre, sobre lo bueno que era, lo mucho que se querían. Y entonces lo vi haciéndole eso y me di cuenta de que tenía un pequeño lado oscuro, me dio miedo.

—Nunca tuvo un lado oscuro Harry, él simplemente no podía dejar de burlarse de mí. De nuevo, hay una razón tras eso pero que discutiremos más adelante. Su padre no era un mal hombre en absoluto, de hecho, iría tan lejos como para decir que era un muy buen hombre que amó a tu madre más que a nada. Literalmente, la apreció en todos los sentidos. Ella no podría haber sido mejor tratada por James Potter a como la trataba.

Harry miró a Snape y estaba seguro de que su conmoción se mostraba en su cara. Él trató de relajar su rostro, finalmente, acunó a su hijo y se lo quedó mirando para que Snape no pudiera ver lo que estaba sintiendo, shock, sí, pero fue más que eso y Harry no estaba exactamente seguro de lo que era. Todo lo que sabía era que finalmente estaba viendo un poco del verdadero Severus Snape.

* * *

 **11/8/16**

=P Miren que pronto llegó este? ;) Enjoy it!

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter** *** Xyori Nadeshiko *** **Tast Cullen** *** anisabel * ori-cullen-swan ***

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

 **.**

Durante el próximo par de semanas, Harry tomó a Teddy para salir. Necesitaba hacer las cosas de su casa y tenía que acostumbrarse a parar a alimentar a Teddy, cambiarlo, y luego continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Tuvo un montón de gente viniendo a él, todos preguntando lo mismo, que de quién era el bebé.

Finalmente terminó diciéndole a todos que Teddy era su hijo pero que su madre había muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts. Él tuvo una gran cantidad de ofertas de mujeres para ser su madre lo que sorprendió a Harry en un principio, pero rechazó a todas educadamente. Fue abordado también por hombre ofreciendo lo mismo, ayudar a Harry a criar a su hijo, que Harry rechazó nuevamente.

Los reporteros se presentaron la segunda vez que fue al Callejón Diagon. Finalmente, él paró y dijo su historia sobre cómo llegó a ser padre a los dieciocho, aunque cambiando algunas cosas como que Remus y Tonks se lo pidieron y no que ella lo hizo sin que supiera. Ellos querían a alguien que se preocupara por ser el padre de su hijo lo cual todos parecieron creerle antes de finalmente irse luego de tomarles unas cuántas fotos de él y Teddy juntos terminando sus compras.

Harry tropezó con algunos de sus amigos y, de nuevo, todos quedaron sorprendidos de que Harry era padre. Las chicas como Luna, las gemelas Patil o Hannah Abbott hicieron muecas a Teddy sin poder dejar de tocarlo causando la risa del bebé. Los amigos varones querían saber todo sobre el sexo, lo que hizo reír a Harry al darse cuenta de que sus amigos nunca tuvieron sexo antes. Nunca admitió que nunca lo había hecho antes de Tonks, con Ginny hubo una gran cantidad de toqueteos, ambos dándose orgasmos con sus manos. Era un poco difícil tener realmente sexo con todo lo que estaba pasando y Harry no se sintió cómodo sobre ir hasta el final con ella siendo aún menor de edad, aunque eso no detuvo a Ginny de tener un poco de diversión.

Harry estaba caminando por el Callejón Diagon tratando de recordar qué más necesitaba, cuando un hombre de la edad de Harry, tal vez un poco mayor, se acercó a él. Le dio a Harry una sonrisa brillante y luego echó un vistazo a Teddy. Él le sonrió de nuevo y se alejó. Pero lo que Harry encontró extraño fue que en el momento en que el hombre le sonrió, él sintió una sacudida de placer dirigiéndose directamente a su ingle y no podía entender porqué. Él negó con la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en lo que necesitaba antes de llevar a su hijo de regreso a su casa.

Unos días más tarde se mudó a su casa con Teddy. Andrómeda estaba triste por supuesto, pero mientras discutían, ella podría tener a Teddy algunas noches de vez en cuando. A ambos les gustaba esta idea ya que le daba a Harry un descanso y dejaba a Andrómeda estar cerca de su nieto, su única familia.

Harry acababa de acostar a Teddy en su habitación tomando algo para comer él mismo cuando un extraño búho voló a la cocina posándose sobre la mesa. Harry vio la nota en su pico, la leyó y luego respondió. Él observó a la lechuza alejarse antes de terminar su almuerzo .

Esa noche, después de que Harry bañó a Teddy lo puso en su cama y se sentó en el sofá a esperar a su huésped. Cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta, saltó aún habiendo estado esperándolo. Harry tomó un par de respiraciones calmantes antes de abrir la puerta.

—Adelante, profesor —Harry se movió hacia atrás para permitirle a Snape entrar a su casa.

—Harry —Snape entró en la sala y miró alrededor—. Algunos de estos muebles pertenecían a sus padres, los reconozco.

Harry cerró la puerta.

—Um, sí, pensé que ya que estaban dejados allí en buen estado. Trae un poco de mis padres a mi casa, ¿cómo supo sin embargo?

—Fui a la casa de sus padres un par de veces, una vez no mucho después de que se casaron. Le pedí a tu madre me perdone, lo que finalmente hizo antes de sentarnos y hablar. También hablé con tu padre una vez, teníamos que ventilar algunas cosas.

—Está bien, de acuerdo, ¿porqué no se sienta? ¿quiere tomar algo? ¿Una copa, una taza de té?

—No, estoy bien, gracias. ¿Dónde está su hijo?

—Dormido, generalmente tras su baño cae directamente dormido —Harry se sentó frente a Snape—. Entonces, usted ha dicho que tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas.

—Sí, pero primero, me gustaría pedirle un favor y sé que va a sorprenderse viniendo de mí.

—Sí, un poco, pero dado que ayudaste, como que he cambiado mi opinión sobre usted.

—Entonces, el favor realmente es acerca de mi ahijado, Draco.

—Oh, caray, nunca me di cuenta de que era su ahijado, las cosas tienen sentido ahora.

—Sí, por eso le dejé salirse con tanto. Como sabrá él aún se encuentra en las celdas de detención del ministerio, pero su juicio es la próxima semana. También sabe que él no quería matar a Albus , maldecir a Bell o envenenar al señor Weasley. Eso lo hizo porque estaba desesperado por salvar la vida de su madre. Estoy seguro de que usted podrá entender los extremos que uno iría para salvar a alguien que amas.

—Sí, lo hago y a un padre o un hijo aún más. Narcissa Malfoy me ayudó esa noche, por su hijo, me dejó pero aún así me dio una oportunidad. Entonces, ¿cuál es este favor?

—Me gustaría que testifique por él en su juicio.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, luego se levantó y se sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego, tomando un sorbo antes de enfrentarse a Snape.

—Antes de decidir, ya que tengo tiempo, y lo siento, pero tengo que usar esto. Quiero saber porqué usted y mi padre se odiaban mutuamente. Entiendo a los niños cuando están en la escuela, pero ustedes dos parecían ir deliberadamente el uno al otro todo el tiempo. Remus me explicó algunas cosas sobre las peleas que solían tener. Pero creo que todo esto es más debido a las miradas que usted me daba cuando comencé Hogwarts. Así que, para que ayude a Malfoy, quiero la verdad, Snape.

Severus miró a Harry y no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía o de cómo tomar a este nuevo asertivo Potter. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que aquel joven merecía saberlo todo, aunque Severus no estaba seguro acerca de cómo él fuera a tomar el oír todo aquel bocado de información, esperando que nunca entendiera realmente todo.

* * *

 **16/8/16**

Enjoy it!

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter** *** Xyori Nadeshiko *** **Tast Cullen** *** anisabel *** **SakuraALi * lavida134 * Christine C * lisicarmela**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

 **.**

—Muy bien, creo que es justo teniendo en cuenta de cómo le ha tratado mi ahijado. Pero me gustaría que lo que voy a decirle se mantenga entre nosotros. Será algo shokeante pero escuchará solo la verdad.

Harry se sentó de nuevo.

—Eso es todo lo que quería, shock o no, así que tiene mi palabra de que nunca voy a repetir esto.

Severus asintió.

—Quizás podría tener una bebida antes de empezar.

Harry asintió antes de pararse a servir otro vaso de whisky de fuego, pasándoselo a Snape antes de sentarse.

Severus tomó un sorbo.

—Antes de explicarme, ésta es la razón por la que le di un tiempo tan duro. Sí, era su aspecto, usted es James en todo salvo los ojos de Lily. Pero gran parte de su personalidad es como James también. Lucha como él, su mal genio es de James y su actitud protectora es todo James. Los recuerdos que fueron mostrados fueron deliberadamente seleccionados. Pensé que iba a morir y mantendría así la verdad enterrada. Usted no llegó a ver algunas de las veces que he estado a solas con su padre. Ahora, a pesar de que amé a su madre, era como mi mejor amiga, no un amor romántico. Ella fue la persona más cercana a mí, incluso más que mis padres y nos preocupábamos mucho el uno por el otro pero como amigos. Sé que hice ver lo contrario pero fue deliberado.

—Está bien, continúe por favor.

—A los doce, me di cuenta de que prefería a los hombres pero, ocurrió algo más. A pesar de odiar a su padre y padrino, parecía encontrarme sintiéndome atraído por James y creo que fue por eso que luché tanto contra él. Él era a quien yo quería, pero nunca podría tener. Ahora, a pesar de saber que lo he sorprendido hay algo más en lo siguiente que voy a explicar —Severus tomó otro sorbo, pero antes de poder continuar, Harry habló.

—Así que dado que fue atraído por él y me parezco a mi padre, ¿esa fue la razón tras la forma en la que me trató?

—Sí, me recordó lo que quise. Ahora, en lo siguiente, un día luego de que tu padre terminara el entrenamiento de quiddich, me escondí en las sombras para vigilarlo, esperé hasta que el resto del equipo se fuera y entonces me colé en el vestuario. Su padre estaba solo, estaba tomando una ducha. Nunca supo que estaba observándolo, no hasta que salió. Parecí haberme congelado y no pude salir a tiempo. Debió de haber visto algo, alguna expresión en mi cara. Ni siquiera se cubrió, él simplemente se acercó a mí. Se quedó allí por lo que me pareció horas aunque realmente fueran solo un par de minutos. Finalmente, me preguntó porqué estaba viéndolo bañarse y porqué estaba yo en los vestuarios Griffindor. Me agarró del brazo porque me negaba a contestar y no me dejó ir hasta que le dije la verdad. Pensé que iba a burlarse, pero nunca lo hizo, de hecho, me sorprendió.

—¿Qué hizo él? —la voz de Harry tenía un temblor nervioso en él y sabía que Snape lo escuchó también.

—Me besó, y luego me explicó que a pesar de preferir niñas él era d hecho bisexual y que había estado con un niño antes. Nunca me dijo quién fue pero asumí fue Black debido a que sabía era gay.

—¿Sirius era homosexual? —Harry tragó saliva y luego bebió lo último de su bebida— Nunca supe eso, pero no sé mucho acerca de mis padres o Sirius realmente.

—No, no lo hace, pero hay más, si desea escucharlo.

—Quiero, creo que lo necesito porque todo esto empieza a tener sentido ahora.

—Sí, debería —Severus tomó otro sorbo—. Nunca dejamos los vestuarios, terminamos teniendo sexo allí. A partir de entonces, terminaríamos escapándonos al menos una vez a la semana a reunirnos en algún lugar. Tu padre me dijo que estaba enamorado de Lily y que planeaba casarse con ella un día y luego me chantajeó. Si le decía a Lily lo que fuera sobre lo que hacíamos él le diría a Lily que mentía, que era un mortífago y que le pedí tener sexo además de que solía espiarlo en la ducha. Lily sabía que era gay, era la única que lo sabía, antes de que se lo dijera a tu padre. Lily me habló sobre ello porque yo solía pensar que estaba mal, que había algo malo en mí.

Cuando tenía quince años intenté matarme por ello, eso fue justo antes de su padre. Ella vino a San Mungo a verme y me dijo sobre que que Albus era homosexual. No me dijo cómo se enteró de ello, pero a partir de entonces podía hablar con alguien que sabía lo que me pasaba. Me tomó un tiempo, pero incluso le dije a Albus sobre James y me dijo que que debía renunciar a James porque aquello no iba a ninguna parte, que James y Lily estaban destinados a estar juntos. Naturalmente me sentí herido, pero la verdad es que siempre lo supe. A partir de entonces me sumergí en los mortífagos, tenía la esparanza de olvidar a tu padre. Esa fue también la razón de algunas de nuestras peleas más graves, aunque aún nos reuníamos de vez en cuando.

—No era solo sexo ¿no?, lo amaba.

—Lo hacía. Ahora a pesar de que Albus dijo que mi patronus fue debido a Lily en la memoria, fue por su padre y no por su madre aunque le hice creer a Albus eso.

—bien, sí, me ha sorprendido, pero no tanto como debería haberlo hecho. Era solo algo más que necesitaba saber. Prometí a Dumbledore nunca decirlo y no lo he hecho pero no creo que le incluya, ¿la profecía?

—Sí, cuando creí que eras el niño que mencionaba la profecía fui a casa de sus padres y hablé con James. No habíamos hablado desde nuestra última vez juntos. Fue difícil al principio y una vez se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí por él se relajó y expliqué lo que hice. Él ni siquiera me odió por ello, pero sí me pidió que hiciera todo lo posible para mantenerle a usted a salvo. Lily me pidió lo mismo cuando hablé con ella. Fue después de que fui a ver a tu padre que fui a Albus y vi lo que ocurrió. Hice la promesa de hacer todo lo posible para proteger al hijo de Lily y James, por el amor que sentía por los dos.

—Lo entiendo. Una cosa más, Sirius, la forma en la que se hablaban, ¿él sabía de usted y mi padre?

—Sí, esa fue la razón. James me dijo que tuvo que contarle a Black dado que ellos se contaban todo. Él pensó que estaba tratando de hacer que James se uniera a los mortífagos. No importa lo que dijera, se negó a creer que no estuviera intentando corromper a James, nunca haría eso y James no era del tipo que se dejara convencer hacia el otro lado.

Harry asintió, dándose cuenta de porqué Snape había sido tan frío hacia él. Ambos hombres se sentaron en silencio entonces, de vez en cuando tomando un trago de bebida pero ya sin decir más nada. Ambos tenían mucho en qué pensar sobre todo lo hablado.

* * *

 **24/8/16**

Enjoy it!

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter** *** Xyori Nadeshiko *** **Tast Cullen** *** anisabel *** **SakuraALi * lavida134 * Christine C ***

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

 **.**

—Voy a declarar por Malfoy, y gracias por contarme todo esto, ayuda y explica muchas cosas. ¿Hay algo que necesite preguntarme? realmente no tengo secretos.

—Tengo la sospecha sobre dos cosas que usted podría ser capaz de responder. En primer lugar la profecía y el porqué Albus creyó en ella.

—¿Sabía usted la verdad sobre Voldemort, siendo mestizo?

—Sí, eso es sobre lo que mi sospecha trata. Él le eligió, un mestizo como él sobre otro niño, un sangre pura nacido al mismo tiempo, ¿es eso correcto?

—Sí, Neville pudo haber tenido mi vida. Dumbledore me hizo prometer que nunca le diría, ni siquiera he dicho a Hermione o Ron sobre eso.

—La otra es sobre su varita, tenía que hacer funcionar eso para que fuera yo quien lo matara pero, siempre creí que había más que el no querer que Bellatrix jugara con él. Sé que la varita de Albus fue tomada por el señor oscuro y tiene que haber una razón.

—Esto tiene que seguir siendo confidencial profesor, es peligroso.

—Tiene mi palabra de que no voy a repetir nada de lo que hablamos.

Harry asintió.

—La varita de Dumbledore era la varita de saúco. Él planeó que usted la ganara cuando lo matara. Pero, como usted sabe, Malfoy lo desarmó antes de que usted llegara, no estoy seguro de si sabe que yo desarmé a Malfoy en la mansión Malfoy, por lo que la varita ahora me pertenece. La he escondido donde nadie pueda encontrarla. Consideré destruirla y la única razón por la que no lo he hecho es porque perteneció a Dumbledore y él me importó mucho, así que no pude.

—Entonces fue una buena cosa que Draco desarmara a Albus esa noche. No creo que me hubiera gustado la responsabilidad que ha de venir con dicha varita. Pero me ha sorprendido Harry, has sido honesto y no se ha sorprendido demasiado al oír lo que sentí por su padre y lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. Realmente eres el hijo de tu padre y finalmente puedo comenzar a ver al joven agradable que sus padres siempre esperaron que fuera. No estoy seguro de cómo ellos se hubieran sentido sobre el ser abuelos tan jóvenes sin embargo, treinta y ocho es un joven para ser abuelos, lo suficiente incluso para ser padres.

—Sí, pero imagine lo que sentí yo, tengo tan solo dieciocho y soy padre, un padre soltero. Usted también me ha sorprendido profesor, fue honesto y no estaba seguro de que lo fuera. Por fin puedo ver lo que mi madre vio en usted, el porqué se convirtió en su amiga.

—Creo que podemos prescindir de la etiqueta Harry, soy Severus.

Harry asintió.

—Severus, necesito saber algo más y, lo lamento si estoy equivocado. Pero soy bueno leyendo a la gente aunque siempre has sido el único al que nunca he podido leer ya que eres un muy buen actor. Ahora, espero no avergonzarme a mí mismo...

—Suena como algo personal, por lo que intentaré ser honesto y discreto.

—Dijiste que has tenido un tiempo difícil dado que me parecía a mi padre, a quien amabas. Pero hubo veces en las que vi más en tu cara cuando me mirabas. Lo vi también la otra vez en la que hablamos en Hogwarts. Ahora, no estoy tan informado sobre las relaciones, tuve solo dos y ambas más bien cortas. Pero sé lo que vi y, a pesar de que eres bueno para ocultar tu verdadero ser, tus sentimientos, creo que hay algo más que me implica —Harry miró lentamente hacia arriba y vio nuevamente esa mirada, era la forma en que uno miraba a alguien que le importaba, pero siendo más que un amigo, como un sentimiento verdadero.

—Tenía la esperanza de que no captaras eso, así que, debería explicarme. En un principio creí estar atraído por ti debido a tu parecido con James. Aún no estoy seguro de que no sea ese el caso. En los últimos años, intenté organizar mis pensamientos sobre ti. Aún cuando me encontré viéndote a ti y no a tu padre no sé qué podría salir de ello. Eres joven, y hetero también.

—La edad no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos, sobre lo de ser hetero, no estoy tan seguro. Creo que soy más como mi padre de lo que pensaba. Permítame explicarme. Verás, salí con Ginny, lo que estoy seguro ya sabes, nunca hemos tenido sexo y fue por mí debido a que ella era menor de edad. La más que hicimos fue una gran cantidad de toqueteos, darnos placer de esa forma. Tuve sexo con Tonks y admito que me gustó mucho, pero cuando fui de compras, hubo este hombre, no tengo idea de quién era, pero me sonrió antes de sonreírle a Teddy. La sonrisa que me dio me encendió, fue directo a través de mí y me confundió. Pero dado que me has explicado sobre mi padre no estoy tan confundido ahora. Creo que soy bisexual como mi padre o gay quizás, porque no he parado de mirar fijamente tus ojos oscuros y, dado que ya estoy avergonzándome a mí mismo bien podría seguir y decir que son malditamente preciosos.

Severus se sentó allí en shock al escuchar lo que Harry dijo al mismo tiempo que su corazón saltaba. ¿Podría esto funcionar? Con la diferencia de edad, Severus no estaba seguro. Él encontraba a Harry atractivo y un joven agradable, pero de nuevo, joven. También sabía que debía de decir algo dado que podía ver cuán nervioso estaba Harry.

—Harry, a pesar de que aún estoy tratando de averiguar si mi atracción es debido a ti mismo o a tu padre, soy veinte años mayor que tú. Seas gay o no, deberías de encontrar a alguien más cercano a tu edad.

—A causa de mi vida y lo difícil que ésta ha sido, lo cuál estoy seguro sabes, Todo, los Dursley, Voldemort, todo lo que pasé, me ha hecho crecer a pasos agigantados. Ahora, desde la noche en que morí, me siento como si realmente hubiera envejecido. No me siento como de dieciocho y, para ser honesto me siento como si tuviera cuarenta o quizás cincuenta —Harry suspiró profundamente—. Otra cosa, no creo que la edad debería interponerse sobre cómo uno se siente. Remus y Tonks se amaban a pesar de su edad. Tonks tenía veinte y algo y no dejaron que eso se interpusiera entre ellos. Así que, la verdad Severus, ¿es la edad lo único que te detiene?

Severus suspiró.

—Es principalmente tu edad Harry, pero como he dicho, aún estoy intentando averiguar si te encuentro atractivo a ti o si es tu parecido a James lo que me atrae a ti. Admito que me gusta más tu personalidad más que la de James. A él le gustaba ser popular, gastar bromas y bromear a la gente e incluso maldecir a cualquiera que le molestara. Tú no eres así, nunca te ha gustado la atención, nunca has bromeado a nadie y nunca hechizaste a nadie sin razón, tal y como fue con Draco. Él me explicó que planeaba usar el crucio en ti. Creo entonces que debo saber primero entonces sobre mi atracción por ti antes de comenzar cualquier cosa, sobre todo porque serías tú quién saldría lastimado si aún tengo sentimientos por tu padre cuando te mire a ti. Ahora, creo que debería irme, tengo mucho en qué pensar y espero tener todo en cuenta para mejor.

Severus colocó el vaso sobre la mesa y se puso de pie al igual que hizo Harry antes de dirigirse juntos hacia la puerta. Harry se detuvo justo antes de abrir la puerta y se giró hacia él, entonces ambos estaban en los brazos del otro, besándose. Severus sintió algo, el beso de Harry se estaba volviendo más intenso, pero sabía que aún debía trabajar todo fuera si no quería que Harry saliera lastimado.

* * *

 **6/9/16**

Gracias por pasar!

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter** *** Xyori Nadeshiko *** **Tast Cullen** *** Persefone90** *** lavida134 ***

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **N/A: Solo unas cosillas rápidas que aclarar. La historia tiene 28 caps -creo que lo había puesto en algún lado pero no recuerdo bien xD-, yyyy no es mía, yo solo la traduzco, sí? No sé de otras historias similares a ésta pero sí seguiré traduciendo más de esta autora (ya he hecho varios de hecho). Si quieren ver ls traducciones o ir a los originales vayan a mi perfil/bio y ahí están los links.**

 **Gracias y ahora sí, Disfruten! ;)**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

 **.**

Severus se apartó de Harry.

—Debemos tener todo en cuenta Harry, no creo que debamos precipitarnos a nada.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero hay una razón por la que te besé, aparte de querer. Ahora tienes una comparación entre mi padre y yo, tú misma has dicho que nuestras personalidades son similares en algunos aspectos y diferentes en otros, tal vez nuestros besos sean diferentes también. Voy a decir que me ha gustado besarte, pero ahora te toca a ti. ¿Puedes avisarme cuando será el juicio de Malfoy?

—En primer lugar, sí, besas diferente a tu padre, creo que pones todos tus sentimientos en ello por lo que tengo con qué comparar. En segundo lugar, me gustó besarte también. En cuanto a la prueba, voy a notificarte y notificaré además al Wizengamot el que estarás testificando por Draco. Ya que sus padres fueron enviados directamente a Azkaban y soy su padrino soy responsable por él. Si quieres, te acompañaré ese día. Una vez se corra la voz de que estarás allí va a haber una cantidad de atención y tienes que pensar en Teddy.

—Eso es muy considerado de ti Severus, sí, me gustaría ir contigo. Si resuelves lo que sientes, házmelo saber también —Harry sonrió y abrió la puerta.

—Lo haré, buenas noches, Harry.

—Buenas noches... Sev —Harry le dio una sonrisa fresca y obtuvo una pequeña risa de Severus al salir por la puerta, se miraron el uno al otro unos segundos antes de que Severus se apareciera lejos.

—Ojos de ensueño —Harry rió y cerró la puerta antes de subir a ver a su hijo, que dormía profundamente así que se fue a su habitación donde se dio una ducha antes de meterse a la cama. Él se quedó allí con las manos tras la cabeza pensando en todo lo que Severus le dijo, sin conseguir quitarse esos ojos oscuros de la cabeza. Harry sonrió de nuevo, se giró, y supo que sus sueños estarían llenos de esos calientes orbes oscuros.

Un par de días más tarde, Harry estaba en el suelo jugando con Teddy cuando hubo un golpe en su puerta. El estómago de Harry se tensó pensando en Severus. Rápidamente abrió la puerta.

—Hey, Kingsley —dijo Harry, intentando no sonar o parecer decepcionado.

—Tenía la esperanza de poder hablar contigo, Harry, ¿podemos entrar?

—Um, en primer lugar, estos dos tíos contigo, ¿confías en ellos con tu vida?

—Los conozco desde hace años y creo que son dignos de confianza Harry, son aurores y he trabajado con ellos.

—Entonces, ya que nunca dijiste que con tu vida, me quedo con mi varita en ellos —la varita de Harry se había deslizado hacia abajo en su manga mientras se movía para permitirles pasar a los tres hombres. Fue directamente hacia Teddy y lo levantó hacia arriba, sosteniéndolo cerca—. Siéntense y dime que puedo hacer por ti.

Harry se sentó en el otro extremo para poder mantener un ojo en todo el mundo, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Kingsley.

—Estás seguro Harry, no dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño, creo que lo sabes.

—Después de mi vida, Kingsley, no confío en mucha gente. En ti, sí, con mi vida. Pero no los conozco y tengo que pensar en Teddy.

—Muy bien, pero, lo que he leído en los periódicos sobre Teddy ¿es cierto?

—sí, es mío —Harry echó un vistazo a su hijo—. Puedes verlo con su pelo.

—Sí, puedo —dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa—. Bien, al grano, necesito respuestas que solo tú puedes dar. He preguntado a Severus Snape dado que tuvo un papel importante en todo esto.

—Está bien, esperaba hablar contigo desde hace siglos, he estado ocupado supongo. Ahora en cuanto a lo que has dicho, no puedo responder a todo Kingsley, lo siento, pero hay cosas que no voy a repetir jamás.

—Así que lo que le dijiste a Voldemort esa noche, sobre sus horcruxes siendo destruidos, ¿eso es algo que puedes o no puedes decirme.

—No puedo, todo lo que diré es que un horcrux es la peor magia oscura que hay y la razón por la cuál pudo volver.

—Realmente necesito saber lo que son Harry.

—Lo siento Kingsley, no va a pasar. Si se corriera la voz pronto estaríamos nuevamente luchando contra otro mago oscuro tan malo como Voldemort. Solo un par de personas saben lo que son y así va a quedarse.

Kingsley suspiró.

—Siempre supe que eras terco mi joven amigo. De acuerdo, necesito saber porqué el hechizo salió mal en él y no en ti quién le apuntabas, con lo que estoy más que satisfecho dicho sea de paso.

Harry sonrió.

—También yo, pero para responder a eso, él estaba usando mi varita, bien, la varita que había ganado. Hablé con Garrick Ollivander después de haberlo rescatado de la mansión Malfoy. Él me explicó un poco sobre la tradición en varitas. Esa varita había sido mía desde el momento en el que había desarmado a alguien, sin embargo Voldemort jamás supo que era mía. Deberías de recordar la noche en que Ojoloco tuvo a otros seis como yo.

—Cuando se rompió la varita prestada de Voldemort, aunque aún no estoy seguro sobre eso.

—Bien, mi varita, esta en mi mano es la que me dio Ollivander cuando tenía once años, me eligió. Su núcleo es una pluma de fénix, el fénix de Dumbledore. La única otra pluma que dio alguna vez pasó a estar en la varita de Voldemort. Por lo tanto, nuestras dos varitas se negaban a trabajar adecuadamente una contra la otra, no podrían matarse entre sí. Así que él tomó prestada la varita del viejo Malfoy con la esperanza de que fuera suficiente para detenerme. Esa noche, yo estaba medio inconsciente y por la razón que fuera mi varita se negó a mí y le tiró solo llamas doradas mientras que su varita prestada se rompió. Así que decidió buscar otra varita y calculó que la varita de Dumbledore podría ser lo suficientemente potente. Él fue quién irrumpió la tumba de Dumbledore, pero para entonces yo ya había ganado esa varita.

—Sí, Draco Malfoy desarmó a Albus la noche en la que murió, y tú desarmaste a Draco. Eso ha sido contestado entonces. Ahora, ¿porqué creyó que estabas muerto y le hizo a Hagrid llevarte desde el bosque prohibido?

—Bueno —Harry miró a Teddy y le sonrió—. Dejé que me golpeara con la maldición asesina y luego me hice pasar por muerto. Narcissa Malfoy hizo que me registro, supo que estaba vivo pero solo me preguntó si sabía si su hijo aún estaba vivo en el castillo. Cuando le dije que sí, le dijo a Voldemort que estaba muerto. No lo hizo para ayudarme sino para poder encontrar a su hijo.

—De acuerdo, eso es un shock para oír. Albus explicó el porqué sobreviviste cuando eras un bebé, debido a tu madre, pero ¿porqué sobreviviste esta vez?

—No puedo decirte Kingsley, lo siento.

—Perdone señor Potter, pero él es el ministro y debe tratarlo como tal —dijo uno de los aurores.

—Para mí Kingsley es un amigo, pero dejaré esto en ti Kingsley sobre a cómo quieres que te llame. Piensa en esto sin embargo, si tengo que verte como el ministro entonces probablemente tendremos que dejar esto aquí, si es como amigo, entonces sabes que dejo entrar a mis amigos.

—Lo entiendo, debido a tus encuentros con Rufus y Fudge que fueron simplemente idiotas.

—Fue una carrera interna con Rufus, gran manera de decir que tuvimos un par de peleas y que él era demasiado idiota. Todo lo que pensaba era sobre cómo se veían las cosas mientras que no hacía su trabajo intentando detener a Voldemort —Harry vio a los dos aurores ponerse rígidos—. No creo que le guste a tus aurores Kingsley, no que me importe.

—Bueno, acabas de insultar a uno de sus amigos, pero sí, sé lo que hizo Rufus y fue un error. Permíteme hacer esto ya que dijiste que confiabas en mí con tu vida y ciertamente lo has hecho, dos veces—. Kingsley sonrió haciendo reír a Harry—. Si estuviera solo aquí, ¿me explicarías las cosas?

Harry se sentó allí, pensando durante unos minutos y luego puso a su hijo al hombro.

—Quizás, si tuviese tu palabra de que nunca vas a repetir o poner en cualquier tipo de informe o declaración nada de lo que te diga Es peligroso Kingsley y he tenido suficiente peligro para que me dure toda una vida.

—De acuerdo, entonces qué dices de que vuelva solo. Sé que estaré a salvo aquí, vendré acompañado pero entraré solo.

—Señor —comenzó a hablar uno de los aurores.

—Estaré seguro con Harry, hemos estado solos muchas veces.

—Muy bien, Kingsley, lo haré porque confío en ti. Pero a pesar de que sus aurores estarán fuera, lo cual entiendo, voy a colocar encantamientos alrededor de la casa para que no sean capaces de escuchar nada de lo que digamos, y soy muy bueno en eso.

—Entonces voy a verte la semana que viene, te enviaré un búho con el día que pueda —Kingsley y Harry se pararon y Kingsley tomó un rápido vistazo de Teddy—. Se parece a ti, el pelo rebelde y todo, mi amigo.

—Sí, es mi hijo —rió Harry, y luego dejó salir a los hombres antes de volver a jugar con Teddy.

* * *

 **7/9/16**

Jojojojo xD Pos nada, que paso a dejarles otro cap porq la semana pasada me re colgué y les debía uno más. Sobre todo porque son cortos, lo sé.

 **Anisabel** *** Xyori Nadeshiko *** **Tast Cullen** ***** **Lunatica Drake Dark * lavida134 *** **shineevero * Christine C**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

 **.**

Una semana más tarde, Harry estaba alistando al bolsa de Teddy mientras que su hijo estaba en la gran alfombra en el piso de la sala. Había encantado algunos de sus juguetes para que flotaran y giraran por encima de él, y así poder mantener a Teddy ocupado mientras que Harry terminaba de alistarlo todo. Oyó la puerta y fue rápidamente hacia ella.

—Severus, adelante, estoy casi listo —se movió hacia un lado y le dejó entrar.

—Tu hijo está despierto por lo que veo.

—Sí, voy a terminar la bolsa, ¿porqué no mantienes un ojo en él por mí? —Harry sonrió y se apresuró a volver a la cocina. Colocó los pañales, ropa, un par de toallas y botellas en la bolsa de Teddy y volvió a tiempo para ver a Severus sentado en el suelo hablando con su hijo, lo que hizo que Harry sonriera—. De acuerdo —Harry puso la bolsa en el suelo, quitó el encanto de los juguetes y estos flotaron hasta quedar sobre en la alfombra rodeando a su hijo antes de inclinarse a recoger a Teddy—, tenemos que salir, Teddy —Harry lo besó en la mejilla—. Um, ¿podrías sostenerlo un minuto? tengo que ir arriba un momento.

—Um, seguro, pero nunca he sostenido a un bebé antes, Harry —torpemente tomó al bebé en sus brazos—. Se parece a ti.

—Sí, lo hace, y pareces gustarle, está sonriendo. Ya vuelvo —Harry se apresuró a subir las escaleras sin dejar de sonreír a su hijo a quién al parecer le gustaba Severus.

Severus se quedó mirando al bebé y no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

—Eres tan parecido a tu padre y abuelo. Sin embargo, he visto a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad y eres exactamente como él, incluso su pelo desordenado.

Harry sonrió al oír a Severus decir eso.

—Sí, igual al mío, no he podido conseguir aplanarlo, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Tiempo suficiente, Harry —le entregó el bebé a su padre—. Quería decirte que, si lo deseas, podríamos ver cómo va esto entre nosotros. No he dejado de pensar en aquel beso, como estoy seguro fue tu plan.

—Esperaba lo hicieras —Harry dio un paso más cerca—. Por lo que vamos a estar viéndonos, sin embargo ¿estarás bien con Teddy?

—Sí, he tomado en cuenta a tu hijo dado que es parte de tu vida —Severus se inclinó y capturó los labios de Harry—. Ahora, eso es lo que recordaba

Harry sonrió.

—Sí, bueno, no fue todo. Pero sobre a cómo te llamé mientras te ibas, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?

—De hecho me ha gustado mucho, tu madre siempre me llamaba Sev.

—¿Mi padre?

—No, él siempre me llamó Snape.

—Así que para seguir haciendo más diferencias entre nosotros no voy a llamarte más Snape. Pero me gusta Sev, te conviene. Una cosa más, cómo te llama Malfoy fuera de Hogwarts, porque llamaba a Sirius por su nombre y él era mi padrino.

—Me llama Severus, ¿ porqué quieres saber eso?

—He oído a otras personas llamar a su madrina o padrino, tío o tía. Le dije a Hermione y a Ron que no quiero a Teddy llamándolos así sino simplemente Hermione o Ron.

—¿Los hiciste padrinos de tu hijo entonces? ¿Qué pasa Andrómeda?

—Ella acordó conmigo cuando le expliqué la forma en la que siempre se apegaron a mí y la forma en la que siempre nos protegimos y que harían lo mismo por Teddy. Los extraño, están en Australia en este momento buscando a los padres de Hermione.

—Entonces , ¿lo hizo debido a lo cercana que es a ti?

—Sí, pero también debido a los recuerdos, por lo que ellos ni siquiera saben que tienen una hija. Pensó que si no la recordaban, entonces no notarían nada. Le hirió profundamente hacer eso pero estuvo dispuesta a ello para poder mantenerlos vivos y a salvo al mismo tiempo. Es por eso que la quería como madrina de Teddy.

—Sí, ella siempre ha sido muy inteligente y protectora contigo. Pero debemos irnos, ¿tienes todo?

Harry cogió la bolsa que Severus tomó en su mano y se la colgó al hombro.

—Sí, lo tengo ahora —Harry besó a Severus de nuevo haciéndolo reír.

—Vamos Harry, no hay que hacer eso en público hasta que tengamos oportunidad de ver cómo nos va.

—Buena idea, aunque no me importa si alguien sabe. Pero vamos, y esperemos tu ahijado salga. No creo que merezca ir a Azkaban.

—No, no lo hace.

Severus y Harry sostuvieron a Teddy cerca de sus pechos y se aparecieron lejos. Llegaron al punto de aparición dentro del ministerio y en cuestión de segundos se encontraron siendo rodeados por los reporteros, quienes estaban por todos lados gritando preguntas, lo cuál causó que Teddy gritara asustado.

—Gente insufrible, ¿no pueden que Harry está sosteniendo a su hijo y han alterado al bebé? —Severus miró y se abrió paso a través de ellos para dejar camino a Harry, ambos negándose a hablar. Terminaron de hacer su camino hacia los ascensores, solo entonces Harry comenzó a besar la mejilla, frente y nariz de Teddy una y otra vez.

—Esta bien pequeño, shhh —Harry lo besó de nuevo y lo puso en su pecho sacudiéndolo suavemente. Se metieron y fueron directamente a los tribunales.

—Eso fue imposible, gritando de esa manera con un bebé en brazos. Esas personas no piensan a veces.

—Él está acostumbrado al ruido, pero eso fue demasiado fuerte y repentino, pero está bien, Sev. No hace falta enojarse —Harry le dio una sonrisa y Sev se la devolvió.

—La gente como esa me hace enojar porque no usan los cerebros que se les dieron.

—Me has dicho eso antes —Harry sonrió.

—Sí, lo hice y lo lamento. Pero lo que hicieron fue inexcusable, pero vayamos dentro — Severus abrió la puerta y dejó a Harry entrar. Todos los ojos en el Wizengamot fueron hacia ellos y los espectadores vieron como Harry sostenía a su hijo junto a Severus antes de que pasaran a tomar asiento. Harry sabía que eso iba a pasar, pero no estaba esperando una sala llena de gente allí, incluyendo a un par de reporteros. Harry esperaba que estuvieran allí principalmente por el juicio y no por él en sí. Todo el mundo sabía que Draco Malfoy se había hecho un mortífago, pero la mayoría no sabía que él no quiso realmente y que se vio obligado a ello, y que era por lo cuál estaría siendo juzgado. Harry siempre supo que Draco Malfoy no era tan malo como había intentado hacerle creer a todos y, aunque Harry pensara que merecía algún castigo, él no merecía Azkaban. Así que, aunque nunca pudieran ser amigos, Harry quería ayudarle.

* * *

 **12/9/16**

 **Graaaaaciaaaaaaas ;)**

 **Anisabel** *** Xyori Nadeshiko *** **Tast Cullen** *** lavida134** *** Fran Ktrin Black *  
** **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter * ori-cullen-swan * YuueIsa**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

 **.**

Harry se sentó y escuchó a otras personas, ya se para dar evidencia a favor o en contra de Draco Malfoy. Observó a Severus dar evidencia sobre su ahijado, explicando con certeza todo lo que sabía y cosas que había visto u oído. Harry también se dio cuenta de que uno de los aurores que estaban de guardia era uno de los que habían estado con Kingsley la semana anterior y que aún estaba dándole a Harry una mirada contrariada a lo cual Harry se encogió se hombros.

—Señor Potter, suba al estrado por favor.

—Sev, ¿puedes sostener a Teddy? solo mantenlo sobre tu hombro, eso estará bien —dijo Harry suavemente y consiguió un guiñó de Severus por lo que le pasó a su hijo y, de hecho vio Draco Malfoy viéndole sorprendido, fue entonces que Harry se sentó.

—Nos gustaría comenzar con la noche en la que Albus Dumbledore murió. De lo que hemos encontrado por Shacklebolt, usted estuvo allí esa noche. Así que comience desde el principio.

—El profesor Albus Dumbledore y yo volvimos a la torre de Astronomía, él estaba débil y apenas podía soportarlo, tomó toda mi fuerza el solo traerlo e vuelta. Me pidió que fuera a buscar al profesor Snape y solo al profesor Snape porque yo quería ir a buscar a la señora Pomfrey.

A medida que estaba acercándome a la puerta, oímos pasos y sabíamos que eran mortífagos en la escuela. Me dijo que me aleje y me ponga mi capa de invisibilidad. En cuánto lo hice, me petrificó.

—¿Porqué haría él eso?

—Estaba tratando de protegerme, cómo siempre —Harry se encogió de hombros—. En el momento en el petrificó, Draco Malfoy entró y lo desarmó. El profesor Dumbledore y yo sabíamos que Voldemort le había ordenado a Draco Malfoy que asesinara a Dumbledore y que estaba siendo amenazado con su propia muerte y la de sus padres.

—¿Cómo se veía el señor Malfoy, su opinión por favor?

—Asustado, estresado. Me di cuenta de que él no quería hacerlo.

—Continué por favor, señor Potter.

—Dumbledore estaba diciéndole a Malfoy que la Orden del Fénix lo mantendría a él y a sus padres a salvo. Malfoy no creyó que nadie pudiera mantenerles a salvo. Finalmente Malfoy bajó la varita y pude ver que estaba a punto de tomar la oferta de Dumbledore sobre la protección.

—¿Qué pasó luego?

—Bellatrix Lestrange, los Carrow, Greyback -el hombre lobo-, y dos mortífagos llegaron. Bellatrix seguía gritándole a Malfoy que lo hiciera, que matar a Dumbledore, entonces el profesor Snape entró. Bellatrix le dijo que Malfoy no podía hacerlo y fue cuando Dumbledore llamó a Severus. Pude ver lo débil que estaba, aunque dio un buen espectáculo intentando lucir como que estaba bien.

—¿Porqué estaba débil señor Potter?

—Había bebido una poción que había hecho Voldemort, me ofrecí a hacerlo pero él se negó.

—¿Porqué iba a beber la poción?

—Teníamos que recuperar algo que estaba dentro de la poción. Dumbledore intentó con diversos hechizos, pero eso es lo que Voldemort quería, el debilitar a alguien tanto que cuando el dolor y la sed se volvieran demasiado se viera obligado a beber de un lago que rodeado la poción, entonces uno se vería obligado a caer dentro por los inferi, de lo cuales había cientos de lo que pude ver. Fui tirado abajo cuando fui a buscarle a Dumbledore un poco de agua, por suerte Dumbledore fue capaz de lanzar llamas a nuestro alrededor y pude salir.

—¿Qué fue lo que necesitaban recuperar?

—No puedo decir eso.

—Continúe con lo que sucedió después de que el profesor se unió a todos ellos.

—Dumbledore le llamó pidiéndole a Severus por favor, su voz era suave y débil, entonces el profesor Snape lo mató, lo cuál todos sabemos fue planeado por el mismo profesor Dumbledore.

—¿Porqué un mago tan brillante como el profesor Dumbledore planificaría su muerte?

—Dumbledore estaba muriendo, tenía como mucho meses quizás. El hizo que el profesor Snape le prometiera matarlo en el momento adecuado. No quería que Bellatrix jugara con su comida, tal y como lo puso Dumbledore. Tampoco quería que Greyback se alimentara de él, él quería morir con la dignidad que merecía. Dumbledore tampoco quería que el alma de draco se dañara por matar, pero sabía que el alma del profesor Snape estaría bien porque él estaba dando a su amigo una muerte digna y no una espantosa y dolorosa.

—Gracias por eso. continué con lo que sucedió luego de eso.

—Profesor Snape tomó a Malfoy y todos se fueron. Una vez que me di cuenta que ya no estaba más petrificado, los perseguía. Todos mis amigos estaban luchando contra otros mortífagos en el castillo junto a la Orden del Fénix. Traté de detenerlos, pero escaparon.

—Gracias. Ahora, díganos sobre la noche en la que fueron llevados a la mansión Malfoy.

—Mi amiga Hermione Granger me golpeó en la cara con un hechizo cortante para intentar distorsionar mi rostro y la cicatriz., ella incluso me quitó los lentes. Ellos vieron mi cicatriz, pero no estaban seguros de si era yo o no, eran Greyback y algunos otros ladrones. Así que en lugar de llevarnos al ministerio nos llevaron a la mansión Malfoy. Una vez dentro, Bellatrix Lestrange y lucius Malfoy me miraron. Sabían que eran Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, también estaban Dean Thomas y un elfo con nosotros. No podían saber si era yo o no tampoco por lo que le preguntaron a Draco para que me echara un vistazo.

—¿Qué hizo el señor Malfoy cuando te vio?

—Primero, vi que me reconoció al instante, nos conocemos hace años. Sin embargo él le dijo a su padre y tía que no estaba seguro y que no creía fuera yo.

—A pesar de que no es una prueba, ¿qué opina usted sobre el porqué él mintió?

—Siempre creí que él nunca quiso ser parte de aquello. El año anterior, seguí a Malfoy todo el tiempo usando mi capa. Sabía que Voldemort le había dado un trabajo y estaba tratando de averiguar cuál era. También sabía que el profesor Snape había hecho un voto inquebrantable con Narcissa Malfoy para que protegiera a su hijo e hiciera el trabajo en lugar de Draco. Vi cuán estresado estaba y cuánto le molestaba estar siendo forzado a hacer aquello bajo amenaza de muerte.

—De nuevo, gracias, ahora sobre la noche en la que usted mató a Voldemort, ¿vio usted al señor Malfoy en absoluto?

—Sí, un par de veces durante la noche y nunca luché en su contra, no como los otros Slytherin que habían logrado colarse de nuevo al castillo y se unieron a los mortífagos. Lo vi de nuevo más tarde con dos de sus amigos en la sala de los requisitos. Uno de sus amigos, Gregory Goyle le decía a Draco que lo hiciera, que me matara y él ni siquiera bajó su varita. Su otro amigo, Vincent Crabbe, prendió un Findfyre que comenzó a quemar el lugar. Mis amigos,Hermione y Ron se me unieron y encontraron escobas para escapar. Vimos a Crabbe caer en las llamas y luego vimos a Goyle caer inconsciente sobre algunos muebles y a Malfoy aferrándose a algunos otros, Ron y Hermione agarraron a Goyle y lo sacaron sobre la escoba mientras que yo agarré a Malfoy y lo tiré sobre mi escoba para escaparnos.

Vi una vez más a Malfoy más tarde, aún no peleé con él, no como con los mortífagos u otros Slytherin. Lo vi protegerse a sí mismo e incluso lo vi aturdir a un mortífago. Después de que la lucha terminó y se lo llevaron junto a sus padres recibí una carta suya agradeciéndome por haberlo salvado. Si puedo decir esto, siempre supe que Draco Malfoy nunca quiso ser un mortífago, pero entiendo porqué lo hizo. Él estaba intentando proteger a su familia, lo que estoy seguro la mayoría de la gente haría. Diré esto también, tuve la desafortunada capacidad de ver a través de los ojos de Voldemort cuando él no cerraba su mente. Lo vi usar la maldición cruciatus sobre Draco Malfoy para que hacer que torture a otros mortífagos. Una vez se negó y Voldemort le amenazó con usar dicha maldición en su madre y no fue hasta entonces que Malfoy lo hizo. Sé que yo usaría dicha maldición para proteger a mi madre así que entiendo porqué él lo hizo.

—Le agradecemos por su honestidad señor Potter. Pero ¿podría explicarnos cómno es que usted llegó a ser capaz de ver a través de los ojos del que no debe ser nombrado?

Harry rodó los ojos pero bajó la cabeza para que nadie le viese.

—Todo lo que puedo decir al respecto era que nosotros teníamos una conexión. Una vez que se dio cuenta él mantuvo cerrando su mente hacia mí, aunque a veces, cuando estaba muy enojado, no podía hacerlo. Seguí manteniendo un ojo sobre él, aún cuando me dolía. Mi amiga Hermione me decía que lo cerrara porque odiaba verme dolorido, pero yo tenía que saber lo que él estaba haciendo también.

—El dolor, ¿Dónde lo experimentaba?

—En mi cicatriz, a veces el dolor era tan intenso que me hacía perder el conocimiento —justo entonces Teddy gritó— ¿He terminado? Mi hijo necesita alimentarse.

—Sí, gracias por su testimonio, señor Potter.

Harry se levantó y se sentó con Severus, tomó la botella de la bolsa, luego a Teddy en sus brazos y procedió a darle de comer con todos los ojos del tribunal aún viéndoles.

* * *

 **15/9/16**

 **Graciaaaaaaas ;)**

 **Anisabel** *** Xyori Nadeshiko *** **Tast Cullen** *** lavida134** *** Fran Ktrin Black *  
** **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter *** **Lunatica Drake Dark**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

 **.**

El Wizengamot se sentó a discutir sobre Draco Malfoy mientras que Malfoy siguió mirando a su padrino, quién estaba hablando con Harry, preguntándose porqué los dos estaban mostrándose tan amables.

—Señor Malfoy, tu padrino Severus Snape tendrá ahora la custodia total sobre usted dado que sus padres están ambos reclutados en Azkaban, a pesar de ser mayor de edad decidimos que él deberá de mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre usted hasta que decidamos cuál será su castigo. Así que, dicho esto, hemos decidido que será liberado y puesto bajo bajo restricciones y el señor Snape tendrá control total sobre usted y sus finanzas. Estas restricciones se mantendrán por cinco años y si se usan mal o no se cumplen entonces usted será llevado a Azkaban. La primera es que se le informará a los aurores una vez cada quince días. En segundo lugar, usted va a volver y hará su último año en Hogwarts, de nuevo, para que su padrino pueda mantener un ojo sobre usted. Tercero, su casa será sometida a registros al azar y si alguna vez se muda a otra casa, los aurores deberán de ser notificados. Cuarto, usted no se pondrá ni mantendrá contacto con ninguna bruja o mago oscuro, no entrará a lugares como Knockturn, no se le permite tener nada relacionado con magia, pociones u objetos oscuros, ¿está usted de acuerdo con estas restricciones?

—Sí, señor.

—Cuando los aurores le saquen de aquí tendrá que firmar un contrato mágico vinculante que alertará si cualquiera de estas restricciones son violadas. Ahora es usted libre de irse, señor Malfoy.

—Gracias —Draco se puso de pie y se acercó al auror así como su padrino se unió a él, y también Harry Potter—. Tienes que explicarme lo que está pasando.

—Lo haré en privado, Draco. Ahora vamos a terminar con esto para que podamos llegar a casa —Severus hizo una seña al auror que había tomado el brazo de Draco y abandonó la sala para ser llevado a las oficinas de aurores. Harry se quedó mirando desde la puerta mientras Draco y luego Severus firmaban el contrato.

—Te ayudaré a atravesar la multitud Harry, luego tomaré a Draco a casa. Necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedo ir a tu casa en la noche del miércoles?, deseo permanecer con Draco por los próximos días.

—Claro, y de hecho eso ayudará, Kingsley estará allí ya que tengo algunas cosas que explicarle y tú podrías ayudar en ellas.

—Sí, podría. Ahora vamos a sacarte de aquí para que puedas llevar a tu hijo a casa y pueda conseguir a Draco instalado.

Los tres hombres con Harry sosteniendo a su hijo volvieron a bajar y de nuevo fue Severus quién mantuvo a la gente lejos de Harry y su hijo hasta que pudieran aparecerse lejos, entonces Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy también se aparecieron lejos del ministerio.

Cuando Harry llegó a su casa, cambió a Teddy y lo puso en la cama antes de ir a hacerse un poco de almuerzo. Por la tarde, Pig llegó con una carta de Hermione. Ellos estaban en casa de vuelta con sus padres seguros. La señora Weasley los invitó a cenar la noche siguiente y a Hermione le gustaría presentarlos ante sus padres a él y a su hijo, así que le pedía de favor si podría ir y avisarle. Harry respondió la carta de Hermione y se la devolvió a Pig antes de dejarlo ir. Cada vez que veía a Pig recordaba a Sirius y el dolor en su corazón pareció hacerse más fuerte. Él extrañaba a Sirius, más de lo que nadie podría notar. Harry nunca le dijo a sus amigos, pero él había llegado a pensar en Sirius como un padre. Cuando Harry dijo a Sirius no había estado seguro sobre cómo lo tomaría su padrino, pero Sirius comprendió y se sintió halagado. Harry nunca conoció a sus padres, a su padre, pero él conoció a Sirius y se unió al instante.

Al día siguiente, Harry bañó y cambió a Teddy, consiguió su bolso listo y entonces se apareció en la madriguera. Harry entró y fue al instante abrazado por Molly Weasley, aunque uno suave dado que Harry aún sostenía a Teddy.

—Hola, señora Weasley, ese fue un abrazo completamente diferente al que estoy acostumbrado —Harry sonrió y todos los chicos Weasley rieron, incluyendo a Arthur.

—Bueno, tú estás sosteniendo a tu hijo Harry, pero, Merlín, se parece a ti —dijo ella mirando con cariño hacia abajo.

Harry podía ver la expresión de la señora Weasley, por lo que le entregó a su hijo.

—Es bueno con la gente que no conoce.

—Es macizo, ¿qué edad tiene ahora?

—Seis meses y acaba de iniciar los sólidos —Harry dejó la bolsa en el suelo para luego abrazar a Ron y a Hermione, por lo que los tres amigos se quedaron parados allí, sosteniéndose entre sí hasta que Harry oyó a Hermione snifar—. Hermione, no hay necesidad de llorar. Sabes que no soy bueno con las chicas llorando, así fue como terminé siendo padre a los dieciocho.

—Oye —Ron miró a Harry quién rió.

—Solo bromeaba Ron, pero ¿porqué llora sobre mí y no sobre ti?

—Ella te extrañó, no está acostumbrada a estar lejos de ti durante tanto tiempo. Lo más largo fueron dos semanas, y han pasado cuatro meses.

—Sí, los extrañé también, pero Hermione, estás en casa y puedes venir y pasar tiempo con tu ahijado. Ahora deja de llorar o al menos ve a llorar a los brazos de Ron ya que él es tu novio.

Hermione volvió a snifar y luego, lentamente, dejó ir a Harry.

—Fue tan extraño no tenerte con nosotros.

—Sé Hermione, pero estás en casa y por lo que puedo ver, eres como tu madre, ella es tan bonita como tú.

—Oh Harry —Hermione volvió a olfatear, luego tomó su mano y lo llevó entonces hacia sus padres, introduciendo así a su mejor amigo. Se dieron la mano y hablaron por un minuto antes de que Harry se sentara.

—He oído que testificaste en el juicio de Draco Malfoy, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Arthur.

—Di testimonio y fue puesto en libertad con restricciones por cinco años. Dado que Snape es su padrino y sus padres se encuentran encerrados de por vida, él tiene control total sobre Malfoy por esos cinco años.

—¿Dejaste a Teddy con Andrómeda? —preguntó Hermione.

—No, lo llevé conmigo. Esta va a ser un shock pero fue Snape quién cuido de él mientras yo estaba testificando, y a Teddy parece gustarle —Harry vio la boca de Ron caer abierta e incluso Hermione parecía sorprendida lo que hizo a Harry reír y preguntarse cómo tomarían sus amigos el escuchar que ellos se estaban viendo. Sin embargo decidió que aquel no era el momento para entrar en nada de eso, especialmente con todos los Weasley escuchando. Tendría que explicarles primero dado que salió con Ginny y ahora estaba con un hombre, siendo Severus Snape dicho hombre. Tendría que explicar sobre su padre, no que él hubo estado con Severus, dejaría eso fuera, sino el que él fuera bisexual y que se dio cuenta de que él lo era también.

* * *

 **15/9/16**

 **Graciaaaaaaas ;)**

 **Anisabel** *** Xyori Nadeshiko *** **Tast Cullen** *** lavida134** *** Fran Ktrin Black *  
** **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter *** **Lunatica Drake Dark* Guest ***

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	20. Chapter 20

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 20**

 **.**

—Hermione nos explicó cómo fue que te convertiste en un padre siendo tan joven, tiene que haber sido desalentador para ti.

—Lo fue al principio señor Granger, pero gracias a Andrómeda, que es la abuela de Teddy, me mostró todo lo que necesitaría saber respecto a la crianza de un niño. Ella ama a Teddy, así que lo dejo durante toda una noche con ella una o dos veces a la semana. A ella le gusta pasar tiempo con él,pero también le gusta darme un respiro. Odio tener a Teddy lejos, pero me doy cuenta de que necesito descansar de vez en cuando ya que todo esto es nuevo para mí.

—¿Qué pasa con el trabajo, Harry?, ¿vas a dejar que Andrómeda lo cuide?

—No he pensado en eso señor Weasley, no por unos años. Tengo muchas ganas de quedarme en casa con Teddy y, dado que puedo permitírmelo, eso es lo que haré. No puedo decir lo que haré en algunos años sin embargo —solo entonces Fleur se levantó, acercándose a Molly, quién aún tenía a Teddy—. Y parece que tienen noticias.

—Oh, sí, lo siento, Harry, pero Fleur está embarazada —sonrió Bill—, me pregunto por cuánto tiempo prestará atención a Teddy.

Harry se levantó y abrazó a Bill antes de ir y besar a Fleur.

—Felicidades, va a encantarles ser padres, es tan satisfactorio y gratificante.

—Parece Harry —dijo Fleur, aún mirando a Teddy que jugaba con su pelo.

—Lo es, pero ten cuidado con tu cabello. Le gusta masticarlo. Él mastica todo.

—¿Es por eso que no llevas gafas? —preguntó Arthur.

—Una de las razones, pero me decidí por hacerme la cirugía láser, odiaba llevar gafas todo el tiempo —justo en ese momento Teddy dejó escapar un pequeño grito—. Suena como que tiene hambre.

—¡puedo darle de comer, Harry? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo vi.

—Si quieres, Hermione, pero es sobre todo sólidos ahora —Harry sacó un pequeño plato de comida cubierta y una cuchara de bebé, emitió un encantamiento calentador sobre ella mientras Arthur evocaba una silla alta y Molly metía a Teddy en ella, entonces todo el mundo observaba como Hermione tentativamente le daba de comer aunque le agarrara la cuchara y terminara agitando la comida, todo lo que Hermione podía hacer era reírse así como Ron y Harry, e incluso los Granger lo hicieron.

Cosas que hay que soportar cuando uno alimenta a un bebé, Hermione. Debía de haberte advertido sin embargo, él tira más sobre mí que lo que mete a su boca —Harry movió la varita sobre Hermione, luego limpió la boca de Teddy—. Teddy, come tu cena hombrecito, Hermione no quiere llevarla encima —justo en ese momento Teddy rió—. Oh, Teddy, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —Harry besó su cabeza y luego volvió a sentarse—. Volveré a limpiarte si sucede de nuevo Hermione.

—Gracias, pero no sabe demasiado bien, ¿qué es?

—Puré de verduras, en realidad es su favorito, pero creo que él está divirtiéndose contigo. Solo trata de que no espere la cuchara o podríamos terminar igual todos, él tiene un buen brazo.

—Cuando llegue el momento para que Ron y Hermione tengan hijos, podrán pedirte ayuda. Tú ya sabrás todo al respecto, Harry —sonrió George, haciendo que las orejas de Ron y Hermione fueran a un intenso rubor rojo que causó que Harry se echase a reír, que hizo que Teddy riera y luego todos los demás reunidos alrededor por la madriguera. Harry tuvo un gran rato con los Weasley y los Granger, al igual que su hijo.

Un parde días después, Harry oyó un golpe en la puerta y sonrió al ver a Severus.

—Hey —se corrió para permitirle el paso y luego se sorprendió cuando Severus le besó—. Eso es bueno.

—Eso pensé, pero ¿Teddy estaba bien al llegar a casa el otro día?

—Pareció acercarse a mí un poco más, pero pasó luego de un rato, ¿qué hay con la bolsa? —Harry asintió en silencio hacia la bolsa que sostenía Severus?

—Voy a hacernos la cena, darte un descanso. Así que, muéstreme la cocina, mi joven señor Potter.

Hary rió, abriendo camino hacia la cocina.

—Sabes que no tienes porqué hacer esto.

—Lo sé, pero quiero darte un descanso. Lo necesitas. Me di cuenta de que pareces haber perdido algo de peso.

—Sí, aún estoy intentando conseguir tiempo para comer entre todo lo demás, aunque lo intento.

—Vas a conseguir meterte en una rutina con Teddy, pero es por eso que hoy estaré cocinando. Cuida de tu hijo, yo cuidaré de ti.

Harry rió, luego se puso a hacer la cena de Teddy. Cuando estaba lista, volvió a entrar en la sala de estar, cogió a su hijo y lo colocó en la silla alta.

—A pesar de que no has hecho más que comenzar, huele rico.

Severus rió.

—Rico, no es algo que esperaba, Harry.

—Me gusta lo inesperado, mantiene la vida interesante.

Estoy de acuerdo ahí. Veo que Teddy ya está en sólidos, incluso si son los blandos.

—Sí, Andrómeda me explicó que ahora que está en los seis meses de edad es hora de que le abra a todas estas cosas para ayudarle a masticar y ayudarle a sacar los dientes. Sé que he leído mucho sobre bebés, pero aún hay muchas cosas que no sé.

—¿No has hablado con Molly Weasley? ella ha criado siete hijos.

—Sé que debería de haber hablado con ella, pero todo el mundo estaba teniendo tan buen rato que solo lo dejé pasar, y dado que estaba en casa de Ginny y ella está enojada conmigo debido a Teddy. Fui a cenar allí hace un par de noches, Hermione quería que conociera a sus padres. Ginny no estaba allí, lo cual me alegra, o habría sido una noche tensa. Pero eso es otra cosa, Ginny está molesta con Teddy principalmente porque me acosté con Tonks y ella no quería la responsabilidad de cuidar de un niño, no estaba molesta porque no fuéramos a estar juntos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que probablemente era gay y fue todo debido a tus ojos —Harry sonrió a Severus.

Severus se rió y luego miró a Harry por un minuto.

—¿Se molestó porque te acostaste con Nymphadora?

—No, bueno, sí, al principio, pero le expliqué que no estábamos juntos entonces y que nunca le dije fuéramos a volver a estarlo. Así que nunca la engañé. Entonces ella comenzó con lo de que no quería ser madre a los diecisiete. Ella no lo es, Tonks fue su madre, ella no pudo entender que Teddy es mi hijo, y que es mi exclusiva responsabilidad y parte de mi vida.

—A pesar de que estemos viéndonos ahora, Harry, puedo entender su punto de vista. Es joven y probablemente quería una relación contigo como la que todos los jóvenes tienen. Encuentros, salidas, quizás ir a algunos clubes, un montón de besos y sexo. Se dio cuenta de que nada de eso iba a pasar dado que tienes a Teddy y él es tu prioridad. Sería mucho para aceptar de alguien tan joven. Aunque no puedo decir que me decepcione.

Harry sonrió.

—Ni yo, incluso podría llegar a ver lo que se oculta bajo esas túnicas Sev.

—Eres realmente un listillo señor Potter, pero ahora vamos a comer —Severus puso dos platos en la mesa y luego una jarra de zumo y unos vasos—. Pero ¿cuándo llegaré a tener el tuyo?

Harry miró a Severus.

—¿Tener mi qué? me he perdido.

Severus se acercó a Harry.

—Ese lindo culo tuyo, Harry —dijo en voz baja y seductora.

Harry contuvo el aliento ya que no podía controlar su respiración, que era irregular y pesada, entonces todo lo que pudo hacer fue retorcerse en su asiento mientras la sangre corría hacia su pene. Vio a Severus sonreía antes de reírse y entonces él comenzó a comer como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera sucedido. Mientras que Harry estaba allí incómodo y tan excitado que no estaba muy seguro sobre qué hacer.

* * *

 **24/10/16**

 **Ayy, esto me trajo recuerdos de cuando mis hijos eran chicos. Sobre todo con la primera que yo misma era chica y estaba re perdida con la maternidad =D**

 **Graciaaaaaaas ;)**

 **Anisabel** *** Xyori Nadeshiko *** **Tast Cullen** *** lavida134** *** Fran Ktrin Black *  
** **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter *** **Lunatica Drake Dark***

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	21. Chapter 21

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

 **.**

Después de la cena, Harry le dio a Teddy un baño con un poco de ayuda de Severus antes de ponerlo en la cama, y luego pasaron a sentarse juntos en el sofá, donde en segundos ya estaban besándose, besos calientes, apasionados y muy hambrientos.

Severus se acostó y empujó a Harry contra él.

—Eres diferente a tu padre y puedo decir honestamente que estoy contigo por ti y no por James. Harry levantó la vista.

—Esperaba y pensé que así era, pero también esperaba me lo dijeras. ¿Te das cuenta de que lo que has dicho antes me ha dejado incómodo?

—Sí, lo sé, esperaba que te diera tiempo para que consideraras hacer el amor. Sé que apenas nos hemos juntado, pero somos adultos y a ambos nos gusta estar en esta relación. No hay presión sin embargo, si quieres tiempo, entonces vamos a tomarnos nuestro tiempo —Harry se acercó y besó a Severus.

—Yo no quiero esperar, solo hasta después de que se vaya Kingsley, que espero llegue pronto. Iré a ver a Teddy, ya vuelvo —Harry se levantó lentamente, pasando la mano por la ingle de Severus. Harry vio como sus ojos se abría, lo cuál le hizo reír, pensando que aquello le daría algo en qué pensar a Sev. Harry se rió y fue escaleras arriba.

—Oh, creo que Harry va a darme problemas —se dijo Severus a sí mismo mientras negaba con la cabeza, luego oyó un golpe en la puerta y Harry gritó a Severus para que atendiera. Severus abrió la puerta entonces, encontrándose con el ministro allí de pie—. Adelante ministro.

—Severus, no esperaba estuvieras aquí.

—Ministro, usted no puede entrar ahí solo con quien fue un mortífago —dijo uno de los aurores.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero si puedo dejar a mi hijo con él a solas debería demostrar eso que no hay peligro de Severus —dijo Harry, mirando tanto a los aurores como a Kingsley.

—Está bien —Kingsley puso una mano hacia los aurores antes de entrar a la casa, y luego observó como Harry lanzaba algunos hechizos muy avanzados— ¿Puedo saber cómo es que Severus está aquí?

—Él puede ayudar con lo que necesita saber, así que ven, siéntate —Harry y Severus se sentron uno cerca del otro, pero sin tocarse con Kingsley sentado enfrente.

—¿Entonces Severus es una de esas personas que sabe lo que nadie más sabe?

—Sí, él lo sabe todo. Entonces, ¿por dónde quieres empezar?

—Los Horrocruxes Harry, a pesar de que no voy a poner esto en ninguna declaración, como ministro y miembro de la Orden me gustaría lo saber lo que éstos son y porqué son tan oscuros.

—De acuerdo —Harry se volvió hacia Severus—. Quizás podrías explicarlo tú.

—Muy bien, Harry —asintió Severus, y luego comenzó a decir al ministro exactamente qué tipo de magia era un Horrocrux. Ambos vieron caer la boca abierta de Kingsley en estado de shock, llevándole un par de minutos el poder volver a hablar. Harry se levantó y sirvió un pequeño vaso de whisky para los tres de ellos.

—Oh —dijo Kingsley tras beber un sorbo—. Ahora sé porqué no quieres nadie sepa y estoy de acuerdo contigo completamente, ¿cómo te enteraste acerca de ellos? ¿de qué los hizo?

—Dumbledore fue quién comenzó a sospechar de ello tras el incidente de la cámara de los secretos. Pero se dio cuenta de que había hecho más de uno tras el ataque al señor Weasley. Había estado recogiendo recuerdos por años, de cualquier persona que estuviera dispuesto a dárselos, cualquiera que haya tenido algo que ver con Voldemort. Solía ir a su despacho a hablar sobre lo que eran y dónde los hubiera escondido.

—La serpiente, ¿era uno?

—Sí, pero Neville no sabía. Yo solo le dije que la serpiente tenía que morir.

—De acuerdo, ahora, sobre cómo sobreviviste, ¿puedes explicarlo?

Harry levantó su cabello.

—Él me hizo uno de ellos la noche en que me hizo esto. Esa es la razón por la que podía ver a través de sus ojos, tuve un pedazo de su alma dentro de mí desde aquella noche hace diecisiete años.

Kingsley cerró los ojos antes de mirar a Harry.

—Puedes hablar pársel, el único no Slytherin capaz de hacer eso. Viste a Sirius ser torturado, incluso cuando él no era.

—Sí, se dio cuenta de que estábamos conectados, pero no supo el cómo. Por lo que decidió usar esa conexión para enviarme una visión falsa que consiguió que Sirius muriera, por mi culpa —Harry hizo una mueca, retorciendo sus manos.

Severus podía ver cuán herido estaba Harry aún por eso y decidió que no iba a preocuparse por lo que dijera nadie. Así que se acercó y agarró las manos de Harry entre las suyas, antes de besarlo suavemente.

—Está bien Harry, trata de calmarte.

—Aún lo extraño, Sev.

—Sé que lo haces —Severus empujó a Harry hacia él y luego pasó el brazo a su alrededor antes de que ambos enfrentaran de nuevo al ministro.

—Veo que va a sorprender a mucha gente. No por el hecho de que ambos sean gay sino porque están juntos, y la diferencia de edad.

—Como le dije a Sev, la edad no debe entrar en los sentimientos. Exactamente igual que Tonks solía decirle a Remus, quien finalmente vio el sentido. Entonces, ¿estás con nosotros?

—Es su elección y no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Bueno, por lo que has dicho lo dejaste matarte y solo sobreviviste, ¿fue debido a qué sabías de ese pedazo de alma?

—Me enteré de eso justo antes de ir a enfrentarlo. Como todos saben, pensamos que Sev había muerto, pero yo estuve arrodillado junto a él en ese momento. Estaba vivo y me dio algunos recuerdos, y entonces creí que murió. No podía hacer nada porque Voldemort me había dicho que fuera a él los mataría a todos. Así que después de regresar al castillo, fui a hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore, necesitaba consejo, pero él no estaba allí, por lo que vi los recuerdos de Sev. Dumbledore le había dicho a Sev sobre mí y él debía decirme. Nadie pudo encontrarnos así que no pudo decirme antes ya que nos mantuvimos ocultos bajo encantamientos. Imagina si nunca hubiera visto los recuerdos de Sev, no íbamos a saber nunca. Aún creíamos que él había matado a Dumbledore y nos había traicionado a todos, él aún estaría aquí Kingsley, y nada lo hubiera matado entonces.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero, ¿porqué te arrodillaste junto a Severus cuando pensabas lo mismo de él?

—Realmente no puedo responder a es, pero algo me dijo que fuera a él, que no todo era lo que parecía. He confiado en mis instintos tantas veces e incluso Dumbledore me dijo lo hiciera así siempre, así que lo hice de nuevo y fui a Sev. Realmente odio a Dumbledore a veces, no me gustan tantas mentiras y secretos. Ahora solo estoy contento de que todo haya terminado.

—No te culpo Harry, aunque aún no puedo creer lo que estuviste dispuesto a hacer, por nosotros, por todo el mundo. Sabía que eras valiente y que tan terco eres y siempre me sorprendías, pero esto, me ha impactado. Eres un hombre valiente Harry Potter.

—Sí, lo es, ministro —Severus apretó el agarre sobre Harry, y luego se quedó mirándole a los ojos. Kingsley se quedó sentado allí, viendo a dos hombres de muy diferentes personalidades y edades, pero también podía ver como solo mirarlos que estos hombres se querían mucho el uno al otro.

* * *

 **7/1/17**

 **Ahhh número capicúa =P jajaj casi que pongo 16 pfff, hasta que me acostumbre U.u**

 **Por si no saben pues la demora ha sido tanto por estar a full con los preparativos de los actos de mis nenes, y luego porque me he quedado sin net -llora mares- ;_; buuuu pero bueno, ya tengo y pues a terminar esta trad se ha dicho, total y quedan unos 7 creo ;)**

 **Espero hayan pasado buenas fiestas y PUES QUE TENGAN UN GRAN AÑO! :3**

 **Besitos y cuídense! nos leemos en el próx**

 **Graciaaaaaaas ;)**

 **Tsuruga Lia1412 *** **Anisabel** *** Xyori Nadeshiko *** **Tast Cullen** *** lavida134** *** Fran Ktrin Black *  
** **SakuraAli *** **Christine C * Alba marina**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	22. Chapter 22

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

 **.**

—Bueno Harry, de seguro que ha sido esclarecedor, pero tienes mi palabra de que nunca repetiré lo que se ha discutido esta noche. Ahora, ya es tarde y debería de irme a casa —los tres hombres se pusieron de pie y Kingsley les dio la mano a ambos—. Sepan sin embargo que soy gay también —Kingsley les sonrió y se fue luego a la puerta—. Supongo que uno simplemente nunca sabe, ¿no?

—No, parece que no, pero tenía mis sospechas sobre ti. Bueno, luego de que Dumbledore que era homosexual. En realidad, Sev me dijo que Sirius era homosexual también, hay más de nosotros de lo que pensamos.

—Sí, los hay. Hablaré con los dos más tarde —sonrió Kingsley, abrió la puerta y en segundos estaba inconsciente en el suelo a los pies de Harry y Severus. Antes de que Severus pudiera llegar a su varita, Harry había ya agitado su mano y los dos aurores estaban aturdidos y atados.

—Sev, ve al fuego y ponte en contacto con Arthur Weasley, que traiga a todos aquí —dijo Harry con urgencia mientras se arrodillaba hacia Kingsley—Maldita sea, estás vivo.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Molly y Ginny salieron de la chimenea.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Arthur con urgencia mientras observaba la escena ante él.

—Los aurores hicieron esto al momento en que Kingsley abrió la puerta. Ellos no lo mataron, pero no estoy seguro con lo que lo le dieron.

—Harry los aturdió y ató sin varita antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a la mía.

—De acuerdo, necesito contactar con algunos de los miembros de la Orden y llegar a poner a Kingsley a salvo hasta que podemos averiguar si hay más de sus seguidores cerca. Molly, ponte en contacto con Minerva, dile que consiga a Poppy y lleva a Kingsley a casa. Las salas están nuevamente en la madriguera. Charlie, ayúdame aquí con Kingsley, Ron, Hermione, usen el fuego de Harry para ponerse en contacto con Hertia Jones y explíquenle lo que pasó. Harry, ¿dónde está Teddy?

—Dormido, está bien, pero mejor voy a verle —Harry bajó su mirada hacia Kingsley de nuevo antes de echar a correr por las escaleras.

Charlie y Arthur esperaron hasta que Molly terminó con la chimenea antes de levantar a Kingsley y flú a la madriguera antes de que Ron y Hermione la usaran.

—¿Cómo está, Harry? —preguntó Severus con ansiedad.

—Aún dormido —suspiró Harry, y luego puso los brazos alrededor de Severus—. Caray, Kingsley no tuvo oportunidad Sev.

—Está vivo, Harry, estoy seguro de que estará bien. Pero, ¿tienes ingredientes de pociones aquí? Podría hacer _veritaserum_ para averiguar lo que querían.

—De hecho tengo algunos, en mi oficina, hay un estante al a derecha con pociones, están etiquetados —Severus asintió y se fue a su oficina.

—De acuerdo Harry, ¿qué está pasando? —dijo Ron mientras miraba a Severus Snape.

—Oh, somos pareja, les explicaré más adelante, ahora no es el momento —Harry vio a Severus volver— ¿Lo encontraste, Sev?

—Sí, estoy impresionado, es perfecta.

—Eran simplemente sus comentarios sarcásticos y burlones los que me hacían arruinarlas Sev. Vamos a ver lo que estos dos querían —Harry, Severus, Hermione y Ron salieron fuera y arrodillaron a los mortífagos, o quienes ellos asumieron eran mortífagos.

Ginny se limitó a mirar a Harry y se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido y que era su propia culpa. Si ella solo se hubiera acostumbrado a que Harry fuera padre. Pero ella había estado tan sorprendida de que Harry se hubiera acostado con Tonks y que luego tuviera un pequeño bebé para cuidar, pareciendo querer tener a Teddy en todo y dejando de pasar tiempo con ella. Se dio cuenta de que había estado celosa de un bebé porque éste tomó su tiempo de Harry. No había razón para quedarse allí, pensó que al aparecerse podría darle alguna señal a Harry sobre que ella estaba bien con lo de Teddy ahora, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Severus vertió la poción en las bocas de los aurores y luego apuntó su varita hacia ellos.

—Bien, ¿porqué atacaron al ministro?

—Pensamos que Potter le diría sobre cómo sobrevivió al Señor Oscuro. Así que íbamos a tomarlo como prisionero y hacerlo hablar.

—¿Porqué querían saber cómo sobreviví a Voldemort? —preguntó Harry.

—Así podríamos hacer lo mismo como un tributo a nuestro Señor y traer el orden a este mundo como nuestro Señor quería.

—¿Hace cuánto son partidarios de Voldemort? —preguntó Severus.

—Siempre hemos apoyado al Señor Oscuro, éramos sus mortífagos ocultos, trabajando junto a Kingsley Shacklebolt y Tonks quienes estaban cerca de Dumbledore. Pasándole noticias a nuestro Señor Oscuro.

—¿Tienen la marca oscura? —preguntó Harry, y los dos hombre al instante se levantaron las mangas—. Esto responde la pregunta, ¿saben ustedes si hay más mortífagos o partidarios suyos dentro del ministerio?

—No, no hay mortífagos, pero sí partidarios que no irían tan lejos cómo para unirse a él por completo.

—Harry, iré al ministerio a hablar con el Jefe de aurores —dijo Ron.

—Espera —Harry se giró de nuevo hacia los mortífagos—, ¿es el Jefe de aurores seguidor de Voldemort o un mortífago, y quiénes es?

—Gawain Robards, él no es partidario. Él apoyó a Dumbledore y a Potter.

—Vamos a mantenerlos aquí, pero toma a Hermione contigo, tengan cuidado —dijo Harry mientras observaba a sus dos amigos aparecerse lejos—. Sería más seguro entrarlos Sev, aunque no los quiero en mi casa donde está mi hijo.

—Tienes una lavandería, supongo.

—Sí, no hay mucho allí excepto una lavadora.

—Entonces vamos a petrificarlos y encerrarlos allí. Los petrificamos ahora y los levitamos hasta allí —Severus apuntó su varita hacia uno y Harry apuntó su varita hacia el otro, ambos emitieron sus encantos antes de llevarlos a la pequeña lavandería.

—Solo para estar seguros —Harry también evocó una cuerda y les ató de pies y manos antes de cerrar y sellar la puerta.

Severus tomó la mano de Harry y se fueron a la cocina, donde les hizo a ambos una taza de té.

—Nunca mencionaste que podías hacer magia sin varita Harry.

—No sabía, fue un reflejo, pero mi varita está en mi manga, así que probablemente fue eso.

—No te subestimes Harry. Creo que fue tu poder, el poder que nunca se te presentó debido al Horrocrux. Vi a James y a Lily mucho Harry, ambos eran muy potentes. Solía creer que serías así también, pero nunca mostraste ningún tipo de poder real, no como ellos. Sé sobre Horrocruxes, sé lo que hacen, pero simplemente nunca se me había ocurrido antes de ahora. Ese pedazo de alma estuvo conectada a la tuya desde que eras un niño, por lo que, básicamente, detuvo el crecimiento de tu potencial. Ahora que se ha ido vas a encontrar fáciles hechizos a los que antes le encontrabas dificultad, lo mismo con las pociones. Sé que fui yo principalmente el culpable, pero además parecías luchar hasta con las más simples de las pociones y el _veritaserum_ no es fácil de hacer, por lo general toma varias pruebas antes de que salga bien.

Harry se quedó mirando su taza.

—Hermione leyó algo sobre porqué no se recomendaba hacer uno vivo. Dumbledore me dijo eso también, cuando me explicó sobre Nagini. Pero creo que tienes razón, desde esa noche, he encontrado más fáciles los hechizos, al igual que las pociones que he estado haciendo, simplemente lo dejé de lado. También me di cuenta de que ahora puedo hacer todo no verbal y estoy seguro que recuerdas nunca fui capaz de hacer eso.

—Ahí tienes, pero dijiste que Hermione leyó algo contigo acerca de esto? ¿cómo hizo eso? No hay libros sobre Horrocruxes.

—Teníamos los libros de Dumbledore, los tengo yo ahora. Encantados y ocultos, así como la varita.

—Si me lo permites, me gustaría estudiarlos mañana, para ver si estoy en lo cierto.

—Puedes hacerlo en cualquier momento Sev, confío en ti. Pero, ¿podrías sostenerme? Esto ha sido solo demasiado por hoy, especialmente con Teddy estando tan cerca.

Severus empujó a Harry hacia él hasta que quedó sentado en el regazo de Severus, entonces él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry, abrazándolo apretado y así se quedaron hasta que el Jefe de aurores, Ron y Hermione volvieron.

* * *

 **25/1/17**

 **Besitos y cuídense! nos leemos en el próx**

 **Graciaaaaaaas ;)**

 **Tast Cullen** *** lavida134** ***** **Lunatica Drake Dark * Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter * Guest**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	23. Chapter 23

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 23**

 **.**

—Siento interrumpir —dijo Hermione, tentativamente.

Harry se puso de pie junto con Severus.

—Está bien.

—Este es Gawain Robards Harry, el Jefe de aurores, le explicamos lo que pasó. ¿Dónde están los dos mortífagos? —preguntó Ron.

—Petrificados, atados y sellados en mi lavandería. Yo no estaba dejando chances con Teddy aquí.

—Siempre he sospechado de esos dos, pero nunca hicieron nada malo y nunca los pillé haciendo nada fuera de lo común tampoco, ¿sabe cómo está el ministro?

—No, iba a esperar hasta que llegara. Severus y yo los interrogamos bajo _veritaserum_ , son mortífagos, tienen las marcas oscuras. Dijeron que no hay más mortífagos dentro del ministerio, pero sí partidarios.

—De acuerdo, ya sé que Severus Snape es un brillante maestro de pociones, lo que me hace ser confiado al respecto.

—En realidad fue Harry quién hizo esa poción y como maestro de pociones puedo decir era perfecta.

—Una buena recomendación, por lo que me los llevaré de regreso a las celdas de detención del ministerio. Ron y Hermione han acordado ayudar. Después de todo lo sucedido no quisiera correr el riesgo de confiar en nadie más. Sé que ellos son dignos de confianza al igual que usted señor Potter.

—Es Harry, pero sí, no se pueden conseguir dos mejores personas que Ron y Hermione —Harry sonrió a sus amigos antes ir a abrir la lavandería.

—Necesitaré que todos vayan a la oficina de aurores mañana y llenen un informe sobre el incidente.

—Allí estaremos —dijo Severus, entonces él dio un paso atrás junto a Harry cuando el Jefe de aurores junto a Ron y Hermione se hicieron cargo de los mortífagos.

—Iré a checar con el señor Weasley cómo está Kingsley, entonces podría tomar un trago —Harry suspiró y luego se acercó a la chimenea, tirando un poco de polvo y esperando a que todo dejase de girar—. Merlín, odio eso.

—Harry, ¿está todo bien allí? —dijo Arthur al instante.

—Sí, Gawain Robards acaba de llevárselos. Nos dimos cuenta de que no era partidario de Voldemort sino que nos apoyaba a Dumbledore y a mí. ¿Cómo está Kingsley?

—Él está bien pero sigue inconsciente, Poppy dijo que estará bien sin embargo. ¿Están Ron y Hermione allí contigo?

—No, ellos se fueron junto a Gawain Robards para ayudarle con los mortífagos. No quería correr el riesgo de usar a nadie más que pudiera no ser digno de confianza, y él sabe que ellos lo son. No creo que tarden mucho sin embargo, ah, y Gawain dijo que todos debemos ir al ministerio a llenar un informe sobre le incidente mañana.

—Vamos a ir, pero si Ron se aparece por allí, dile que venga directamente a casa, Molly está un poco ansiosa.

—Lo haré, pero creo que irá allí directamente, es tarde y sabe que debo levantar a Teddy temprano.

—Sí, así que, ¿porqué no duermes un poco? Estoy seguro nos veremos mañana.

—Muy bien señor Weasley, dígale a Kingsley que hablaré con él pronto —Harry quitó la cabeza del fuego y vio a Severus observándolo—. Trago.

—Creo que tengo algo que te ayudará a relajarte mejor —Severus tomó la mano de Harry—. Vamos a tomar un baño, juntos.

—Oh, eso suena bien, pero ¿significa que podemos hacer el amor después?

—Si quieres, te dije que dejaba eso a ti.

—Quiero —Harry sonrió con timidez y luego lideró el camino hacia su habitación hacia su cuarto de baño—. Así que finalmente llegaré a ver lo que hay bajo esas ropas.

—Sí, lo haces y por fin llegaré a ver lo que he estado deseando. Ahora, dado que técnicamente eres virgen de hombres, sentirás más de lo que probablemente te des cuenta.

—Sé eso Sev, pero lo quiero. Entonces, ¿nos sacamos la ropa y nos metemos al baño?, realmente podría usar uno.

—Buena idea Harry —Severus dio un paso justo frente a Harry y comenzó a desnudarlo lentamente—. Hmm, agradable —dijo con una voz seductoramente baja—, aunque me gustaría que ganaras algo de peso —Severus nunca dejó de contemplar el cuerpo de Harry.

Harry se sonrojó.

—Bueno, estás haciéndome muy consciente de mí mismo con la forma en que me miras, no estoy acostumbrado a esto, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —Severus sonrió antes de quitarse las ropas, contento de que Harry pareciera reaccionar a él aunque también le asustara—. Entonces, ¿qué te parece?

—Oh, maldición, eres magnífico Sev —Harry pasó un dedo a lo largo de un ligero puñado de pelo oscuro en el pecho conectado a su ombligo y continuó bajando—. Severus, ¿quién hubiera pensado que tuvieras todos estos músculos ocultos bajo esas feas ropas.

—¿Feas? ¿Está llamando fea mi túnica, señor Potter?

—Oh, no trates esa voz conmigo, ya no funciona y sí, lo hice. Podrías haber usado un poco de color, no negro liso todo el tiempo. Pero, hay algo que quiero hacer —Harry se estiró y pasó los dedos por el cabello de Snape, viéndole reír.

—¿No es cómo todos pensaban?

—No, es tan suave. Entonces, ¿ya sabías lo que todos solíamos decir sobre tu pelo?

—Sí, lo supe, pero vamos a entrar al baño antes de ir directo a tu cama. Necesitas relajarte un poco —Severus abrió los grifos y llenó la bañera antes de que los dos hombres se metieran dentro—. Es una suerte que el baño sea lo suficientemente grande —Severus empujó a Harry contra él.

—Cuando vi este lugar me encantó el tamaño de la bañera. Cuando llego a tiempo prefiero tomar un remojo y luego una ducha. Pero esto está muy bien y puedo sentirte contra mi culo.

—Seguro que puedes. Ahora tira tu cabeza hacia atrás, cierra los ojos y deja que te ayude a aliviar la tensión.

Al instante, Harry hizo lo que Severus le sugirió, cerrando los ojos él apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Severus y las manos sobre sus muslos. Entonces sintió las suaves pero fuertes manos moviéndose sobre su pecho, estómago y a lo largo de sus muslos.

—Hmmm, ¿te das cuenta lo que estás haciéndome, cierto?

—Sí, puedo ver lo que estoy haciéndote y estoy muy impresionado. No puedo esperar a tener su pene en mi boca señor Potter.

—Oh, maldita sea, ahí va lo de relajarse —gruñó Harry pensando en lo que dijo Severus, aunque oyó la risita y se dio cuenta de que Sev estaba haciéndole aquello deliberadamente para conseguirle tan excitado, tan caliente que no estuviera tan incómodo como él era, y estaba funcionando. Todo lo que Harry supo era que estaba caliente y que no podía esperar a llegar a la cama con el hombre que le sostenía.

* * *

 **25/1/17**

 **Besitos y cuídense! nos leemos en el próx**

 **Graciaaaaaaas ;)**

 *** lavida134** *****

 **.**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	24. Chapter 24

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 24**

 **.**

Las manos de Severus se mantenían moviéndose de arriba abajo de los muslos de Harry, luego tomó el jabón y comenzó a lavarle el cuerpo.

Él oyó a Harry gemir.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó Severus.

—Um, sí, se siente muy bien. Pero es mi turno ahora —Harry sonrió y luego se volvió y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos yendo directamente hacia la 'ingle' de Severus—. Caray, eso va a ser incómodo, pero aún quiero —dijo Harry, antes de tomar el jabón oyendo a Severus reír, comenzando a lavar cada parte del cuerpo de Severus.

—Ahora échate para atrás, no he terminado contigo aún —Severus esperó hasta que Harry se sentó entre sus piernas y luego movió las piernas por encima de las de Harry, separándolas y manteniéndolas quietas, luego corrió lentamente las manos hacia atrás sobre el pecho de Harry, su estómago, muslos, hasta que lentamente envolvió su mano alrededor del miembro de Harry, lo que hizo a éste quejarse en voz alta— ¿Se siente bien?

—Sí, oh Dios, sí, pero si sigues... —dudó Harry, lo cuál alegró a Severus aunque no pudiera ver su rostro.

—Si sigo voy a hacer que te vengas, ¿es lo que querías decir?

—Sí, cómo si no lo supieras, pero, oh, Merlín —se quejó Harry en voz alta—. Sev... —jadeó.

—Esto va a relajarte así que no te contengas —Severus continuó moviendo su mano, pero sus labios comenzaron a dejar besos ligeros sobre la parte posterior del cuello de Harry—. Puedo sentir como tratas de sostenerlo. No lo hagas. Quiero que vengas para mí, aquí, ahora.

—Oh Merlín, Sev —gimió Harry mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba ir—. Maldición.

—Ahora vamos a tener un poco más de tiempo así que vamos a salir e ir a tu cama, dónde puedo mostrarte exactamente cuán agradable será.

Harry y Severus salieron y se secaron. Severus podía ver que Harry era un poco vergonzoso con lo sucedido, por lo que ahora tenía que hacer que su joven amante se relajase y entonces comenzaría a hacerle el amor.

Por el próximo par de horas, Severus le mostró a Harry cuán agradable y sensual podía ser el hacer el amor. Al principio Harry estaba un poco vacilante, pero con un poco de aliento de Severus, Harry finalmente se relajó e hizo todo cuánto quiso, y él quiso hacer y probar de todo, desde una gran cantidad de toqueteo, lamer y sobre todo chupar, hasta estar uno dentro del otro. Ya luego, cuándo ambos estaban saciados, Harry se quedó dormido en el pecho de Severus.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó y lo primero que notó fue que Severus no estaba en la cama y se preguntó si se había ido. Se vistió rápidamente, pero aún lo sentía, aún sentía lo ocurrido la noche anterior por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recordatorio de lo que hicieron en esa cama y sin aún poder creer lo bueno que había sido el sexo. Harry entró para levantar a Teddy, pero se quedó sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de que su hijo no estaba en su cuna. Se giró y corrió por las escaleras solo para ver a Severus y a Teddy en la mesa de la cocina.

—Hola, dormilón —sonrió Severus.

—¿Porqué no me despertaste? Normalmente escucho a Teddy —Harry besó a su hijo en la cabeza y luego besó a Severus.

—Te desgasté ayer noche, así que pensé en darle a Teddy su desayuno. Pero, ¿cómo te sientes?

Harry se sonrojó un poco.

—Estoy bien, un poco incómodo, pero bien. ¿Ya comiste?

—No, quise esperarte y estaba hablando con Teddy.

—Ya imagino lo que le has dicho. Así que, Teddy, no creas una palabra de lo que diga sobre tu padre —Harry besó nuevamente a su hijo, lo que hizo al niño reír al llegar a tomar su pelo—. No comas mi pelo.

—Parece gustarle el pelo, me tomó siglos conseguir el mío fuera de sus pequeños puños.

—¿Es por eso que sostiene la cuchara? —sonrió Harry, consiguiendo soltar su pelo antes de comenzar con el desayuno.

—Sí, pareció feliz de masticar eso y no mi pelo.

—Sí, por lo general le doy algo para que deje el mío —mientras Harry preparó el desayuno, él continuó observando a Severus con Teddy. Él era muy bueno con el niño pequeño, y muy paciente. Cuando terminó, puso dos platos en la mesa, pero agarró una tostada de bebés para que Teddy masticara—. Si no le doy una mientras como él solo irá a por mi comida una y otra vez.

Severus había comenzado a comer ya.

—Parece contento a pesar de no verse muy sabroso.

Ni idea, pero parecen gustarle. Consideré sumergirla en algo, recuerdo vagamente a mi tía hacer eso con las de Dudley. Extraño, era más joven que él y él aún comía estas cosas. Solía ponerle miel o mermelada en un extremo, probablemente por eso desarrollo tal gusto por lo dulce y porqué terminó tan gordo.

—¿Solía hacer eso por ti? —Severus oyó a Harry burlarse—. Es un no entonces, ¿cierto?

—Nunca me dieron nada, Sev, especialmente no lo que necesita un niño. Tuve suerte de obtener suficiente comida e incluso entonces Dudley solía tomar una gran cantidad de ella.

—Así que por eso estabas tan delgado cuando llegaste por primera vez a Hogwarts, porque solía recordar cómo era tu padre en su primer año y tú eras solo demasiado pequeño en comparación.

—Esa fue la razón principal —Harry terminó su desayuno, entonces recogió a su hijo y lo llevó a la sala, dónde lo acostó en la gran alfombra antes de colocar sus juguetes alrededor.

Severus observó a Harry por un minuto antes de seguirlo a la sala, sabía exactamente por el tono de Harry que algo había sucedido en esa casa, algo que no iba a gustarle.

—¿Cuáles eran las otras razones?

—Es el pasado Sev, vamos a olvidarnos de él —Harry bajó la mirada hacia su hijo y siguió dándole uno de sus juguetes cada vez que lo dejaba caer o intentaba agarrar otro.

—Podrá ser pasado, pero aún me gustaría saber. Prometí a tus padres protegerte y por como suena, he roto esa promesa.

—No es cierto. No tenías idea de cómo eran y Dumbledore explicó porque yo debía estar ahí. Quise irme con Sirius, vivir con él, lo habría hecho si él no hubiera tenido que esconderse.

—La magia de sangre. Albus me explicó al respecto, sí, es una de las protecciones más fuertes que pudo haberte dado, o mejor dicho, que tu madre te dio. Sé que te di un tiempo difícil, sobre todo en tu primer año, pero nunca me di cuenta de la magnitud de lo carente que eras sobre el conocimiento de cómo era nuestro mundo.

—No sabía nada hasta que Hagrid vino a buscarme, todavía no sé mucho sobre este mundo. Pero tengo tiempo para aprender ahora, eso es lo que hago realmente. Cuando Teddy duerme suelo leer mucho. Nuestra historia, cosas como sobre la guerra con los gigantes, acerca de cómo se rige el gobierno en nuestro mundo, el porqué hay ciertas leyes y porqué parecen siempre estar a favor de los sangre pura. El cómo funciona el Winzegamot y los gobernadores de Hogwarts, sobre el estatuto del secreto. Es cómo cuándo conocí a Dobby, el elfo de los Malfoy. No sabía nada sobre los elfos o sobre que eran básicamente esclavos. Aún tengo mucho más para saber acerca del mundo al que pertenezco y ayudé a salvar, pero lo estoy logrando. Quiero que Teddy sepa todo para que se sienta seguro y cómodo hablando con cualquier persona mágica.

Severus escuchó lo que Harry dijo y se dio cuenta de cuánto se hubo perdido él como niño. No fue solo la comida y la seguridad con sus parientes, sino su herencia, sus padres y el mundo mágico al que pertenecía. Severus sabía ahora lo que él podía hacer para ayudar a Harry además de pasar tiempo juntos, él bien podría compartirle su conocimiento sobre el mundo mágico a su joven amante.

* * *

 **29/1/17**

 **Besitos y cuídense! nos leemos en el próx**

 **Graciaaaaaaas ;)**

 ***Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter* Love HarryMort (no recuerdo(?, me fijo y te digo en el próx pero creo que no) * Tast Cullen * ori-cullen-swan (jajaja me alegro que ahora te gusten! ;D )**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	25. Chapter 25

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 25**

 **.**

Harry cargaba a Teddy mientras caminaba junto a Severus, quién rápidamente hizo su camino hacia el atrio antes de que alguien viera a Harry y le dijera a la prensa, no querían un incidente como la última vez que Harry estuvo allí. Llegaron a la oficina de aurores y Severus golpeó.

—Pasen por favor —dijo Gawain antes de sonreírles indicando que se sentaran—. Hablé con Kingsley esta mañana, que está muy bien por cierto, aunque necesita reposo en cama por unos días.

—Me alegro que esté bien, todo sucedió tan rápido.

—Sí, Kingsley dijo que acababa de abrir su puerta y sintió como perdía el conocimiento. Así que necesito que ambos escriban exactamente lo que pasó desde el momento en que abrió su puerta hasta que llegué a recoger a los dos mortífagos.

—De acuerdo, Harry, tú primero. Voy a tomar a Teddy o él seguirá quitándote la pluma —dijo Severus, tomando a Teddy en brazos antes de pasar a tomar un juguete para masticar de su bolsillo y entregárselo a Teddy.

—Parece manejar a los niños muy bien Severus, no que lo esperara.

—Nunca lo hice antes de conocer a Teddy, pero no puedo evitar amarlo, él crece en uno. Entonces, ¿sacaste algo de información de esos dos?

—Sí, se unieron a él cuando regresó, pero ambos explicaron que pensaban unirse a los aurores por lo que Voldemort se decantó por eso, manteniéndolos ocultos al mismo tiempo. Así que ¿usted no los conocía en absoluto, Severus?

—No, cada vez que estábamos todos, ellos no estaban allí. Pero tenía un montón de secretos, cosas que no compartía con otros por lo que no me sorprende que tuviera gente sobre los que sus otros mortífagos no tuvieran idea.

—No hace falta que me lo digas, pero me gustaría saber. ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser oficialmente un mortífago?

—Inmediatamente después de que me enteré de que la profecía involucraba a Harry y a sus padres. Cuando creí que el significado de ella podía involucrar a Harry, fui a Albus, por lo que fue a partir de entonces cuando fui suyo, seguí como mortífago para pasarle la información a Albus para así poder proteger a Harry.

—Está bien, aún no entiendo porqué los Potter le hicieron cambiar.

—Crecí con Lily Evans, Lily Potter, éramos los mejores amigos de niños, hasta que peleamos en nuestro quinto año en Hogwarts. James y yo peleamos todo el tiempo, pero hablamos luego de que se les dijo sobre la profecía. Él me pidió hacer todo lo posible por proteger a su hijo. Lily igual. Aún me preocupaba por Lily, mucho, por lo que me comprometí con ambos a hacer todo lo posible. Dejé de ser un mortífago en el momento en el que amenazó a los Potter.

—Bien, tiene sentido, pero no tenía idea de que conocía a Lily Potter, ¿sabías eso Harry? si no te molesta que lo pregunte.

Harry levantó la vista.

No me importa, pero no, no lo sabía, no hasta la noche en la que maté a Voldemort. Tantas cosas tuvieron sentido luego de que descubrirlo —Hary terminó de escribir y entregó luego el documento a Gawain—. Ven Teddy —Harry tomó a su hijo en sus brazos.

—Me dijo Kingsley que querías ser un auror.

—Lo hacía, pero tengo que pensar en Teddy ahora. Sobre todo dado que su madre está muerta. Así que por los próximos años no haré nada. Solo cuidaré de mi hijo.

—Sí. Dora, ella se extraña, era una mujer maravillosa.

—Sí, lo era —Harry sonrió a Teddy, pero se dio cuenta de la mirada curiosa en la cara de Gawain—. Ella no podía tener hijos con Remus, por lo que pensó en quedar de mí, sin que lo supiera, aunque fueran a decirme en cuánto tuvieran la oportunidad.

—Siempre hablaba de ser madre, era solo lo suyo. Pero lo que no entiendo, y sé que esto es personal, es que dormiste con Dora pero estás ahora con Severus.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, las cosas se desarrollaron de manera algo extraña. Pero he estado pensando un montón en los últimos meses, algo para lo que nunca tuve tiempo antes. Así que, aunque dormí con Tonks, sucedió muy repentinamente, si hubiera tenido tiempo para pensar en ello probablemente no lo hubiera hecho. Entonces, cuando hablé con Sev, noté que me sentía atraído por él, así que pensé era bisexual. Aunque ahora sé que siempre fui gay, solo que nunca lo resolví antes.

—Sí, con lo que oí de Kingsley acerca de ti puedo creer eso. Oh Arthur, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Ginny; gracias por venir.

—Está bien Gawain. Teddy está bien , ¿no, Harry? —sonrió Arthur.

—Sí —Harry levantó a Teddy por encima de su cabeza y luego lo dejó caer de repente haciéndole chillar y reír—. Ama esto. A veces lo hago floter un paco antes de dejarlo caer. Él no para de reír.

—Harry, no me asustes haciéndole eso a mi ahijado —Hermione se acercó y tomó a Teddy en sus brazos—. Tu papá no debe hacerte eso.

—A él le encanta Hermione.

—Sabes mejor que la mayoría cómo es Hermione, Harry, ella no va a dejarte hacer eso cuando esté cerca —se encogió Ron.

—Lo sé, pero hago lo que a Teddy le guste y a él le encanta lo que le hago y yo amo oírlo reír.

—Hecho —Severus entregó en informe a Gawain y tomó la bolsa del bebé y el juguete— ¿Necesita algo más de nosotros, Gawain?

—No, ahora que tengo los informes puede llevar a su hombre a casa, y gracias a ambos.

—En cualquier momento —Harry sonrió antes de mirar a Hermione—. Lo siento Hermione, no puedes quedártelo.

Hermione frunció el ceño y luego besó la cabeza de Teddy antes de entregarlo de nuevo a Harry.

—No más lanzarlo al aire, puede caérsete.

—¿De verdad crees que dejaría que mi hijo salga lastimado, Hermione? —Harry negó con la cabeza a su amigo.

—No, lo siento. Es solo que me asusta.

Ron dio un beso a Teddy antes de que Molly lo hiciera.

—Será mejor que hagamos nuestro informe, pero lleva a Teddy a casa de nuevo pronto, Harry —dijo Molly sonriente.

—Lo haré, hablaré con ustedes más tarde, vamos Sev, vamos a casa.

—Adiós —asintió Severus y puso sus brazos alrededor de Harry, caminando fuera de la oficina de aurores con todos ellos viéndolos, especialmente Ginny. Ella suspiró, pensando que si ella se hubiera acostumbrado antes a la idea de Harry siendo un padre, ellos aún estarían juntos. Charlie observó a Ginny, sabía que estaba herida al ver a Harry estar involucrado con otra persona, sin importar quien este fuera, Ginny solo veía al hombre que había amado, y perdido. Podía entender que Harry quisiera estar allí para su hijo, pero también podía entender el pensamiento de Ginny. Ella era joven, demasiado joven para estar a cargo de un bebé, un niño que ni siquiera era suyo. Con suerte ella seguiría con su vida y encontraría a alguien más para amar.

—Es difícil creer que esos dos estén juntos, bueno, dicen que los opuestos se atraen —dijo Arthur, sentándose luego, listo para su informe. Luego de Arthur, Molly hizo el suyo, seguida de Charlie, Ginny, Hermione y Ron. Gawain le dio las gracias antes de que los Weasley y Hermione se fueran. Estaba pensando que podría no llegar a tener a Harry como un auror, pero estaría recibiendo a Ron pronto, y esperando hubiera también otros.

* * *

 **14/3/17**

 **PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA! Anduve de nuevo sin internet sooo... pero iré subiendo lo que falta un cap por día o día por medio, solo restan 3 y ya están listos ;)**

 **Besitos y cuídense! nos leemos en el próx**

 **Graciaaaaaaas ;)**

 ***Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter* Anisabel *** **SarahBlack09 ***

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	26. Chapter 26

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 26**

 **.**

Después de alimentar a Teddy, Harry le puso en la cama antes de girarse y ver entonces la expresión que Severus le estaba dando, era seductor, sensual, lleno de ganas, haciendo que el cuerpo de Harry se caliente al instante. Ellos se dieron la mano y luego entraron en la habitación donde se desnudaron al instante. Harry fue hacia la cama pero Severus se aferró a sus caderas , dio una pequeña sacudida con la cabeza antes de caer de rodillas frente a Harry, quien miraba hacia él. Él sabía lo que Severus iba a hacer, lo que le hizo gemir aún sin haber sido afectado, más cuando Severus lo tomó en su boca, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse por cuenta propia.

Harry miró hacia abajo y vio como él entraba y salía de la boca de Severus. Sintió a Severus haciendo presión entre sus piernas, por lo que las separó, entonces una mano se frotó contra su culo. Harry no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a poder aguantar, pero sabía no pasaría mucho, no con lo que la boca y manos de Severus le hacían. Se tiró hacia atrás cuando estaba cerca, pero Severus apretó sus manos sobre las caderas de Harry, lo obligó a volver antes de continuar con la succión y meter un dedo de nuevo alrededor, en unos pocos segundos, Harry estaba llegando con fuertes gemidos.

Severus se puso de pie entonce sy tomó la mano de Harry subiéndose a la cama, antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo, Severus estaba haciendo el amor a todo su cuerpo, besándolo, lamiéndolo y chupándolo de nuevo. Las cosas que Severus le hacían estaban haciendo a Harry gemir y gritar, sus caderas resistiéndose, con la espalda arqueada, nunca sintiéndose tan satisfecho en su vida. Pero Harry le dio tanto como tenía, amaba el cuerpo de Severus por lo que lo amaba con todo lo que tenía, sonriendo al saber que estaba dando tanto placer a Severus como él le daba a Harry.

Ambos tomaron una ducha rápida juntos antes de que fueran a la planta baja sabiendo que Teddy estaría despertándose pronto, por lo que Harry fue a tener el almuerzo de su hijo listo, mientras Severus alistaba el suyo propio. Cuando Teddy despertó, Harry lo cambió, entonces lo sentó en su silla alta y lo alimentaron con Severus. Una vez que los tres se alimentaron, Harry colocó a Teddy en la alfombra, quedándose a su lado, pasándole los juguetes de vez en cuando, hasta que vio una curiosa mirada en Severus.

—¿Porqué me miras así?

—Quiero que me digas lo que pasó en esa casa.

Harry se giró y miró a Teddy.

—¿Porqué?, se acabó, no tengo que verlos de nuevo.

—Es como dije Harry, hice una promesa, y ahora me entero de que la he roto sin siquiera darme cuenta. Así que es algo que necesito saber, así que, dime por favor.

Harry bajó la mirada a su hijo y supo que si no le decía él solo seguiría preguntando, mientras que todo lo que Harry quería hacer era poner todos esos años tras él.

—A veces, hablar sobre los acontecimientos dolorosos o traumáticos ayuda, Harry, vamos a ponerlo atrás y seguir adelante con nuestra vida.

Harry suspiró.

—Bien, bien, nunca me dieron cariño, ni suficiente comida, si de niño lloraba me golpeaban. No podía asearme, nunca me dieron comodidad así que, nunca a menos que... —Harry sacudió la cabeza al recordar lo que su tío solía hacer.

—¿A menos que fuera qué?

—Dolorosa, los golpes que me daban eran dolorosos —dijo Harry, dando a Teddy otro juguete antes de continuar—. La más mínima cosa y me daría con el cinturón. Dudley diría que lo golpeé o tiré o alguna cosa estúpida así cuando él era quién realmente lo hacía, pero culpándome a mí solo para meterme en un lío. Mi tía me daría esa maldita mirada sádica cuando mi tío me arrastraba fuera de la habitación de mis cabellos, mi primo se reiría a sabiendas de lo que su padre estaba a punto de hacerme —Harry tragó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Me llevaría al garage, me desnudaría y empujaría hasta que me inclinara sobre aquel banco antes de atarme de manos para que no pudiera levantarme, entonces solo seguiría pegándome en la espalda, haciéndome contar. Dependiendo de cómo se sintiera en el momento, quizás después de quince o veinte veces, él me arrastraría desnudo a la casa para meterme dentro del armario bajo las escaleras, donde tenía que permanecer encerrado, desnudo, frío y con dolor, sin poderse sentar, así que me quedaría sobre mi estómago. Lloraba, llamaba a mis padres, pidiendo que vinieran a rescatarme —Harry limpió con furia el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas—. Nunca lo hicieron pero aún así los llamaba después de cada vez que aquello pasaba. Nunca hice nada pero parecían encontrar excusas solo para poder dañarme. A veces estaría encerrado por días, quizás permitiéndome levantarme para ir al baño, a veces no solo porque sabían que tendría un accidente, lo que causaría un nuevo castigo. Cuando las cartas de Hogwarts comenzaron a llegar, mi tío me dio la habitación de invitados de Dudley. Naturalmente él puso una cerradura en la puerta y me encerraba dentro pero los castigos no se detuvieron.

Cuando llegué por primera vez a casa luego de Hogwarts el primer año, encerraron mis cosas en el armario bajo las escaleras después de encerrarme, una hora después estaba en la habitación, de pie bajo el cinturón y todo empezaría de nuevo. Lo hubiera maldecido, sabía algo de magia ya, pero bloquearon mi varita con todo lo demás así que nuevamente solo tenía que aguantar. Cuando Sirius se escapó y descubrí que no era lo que todos pensaban, cuando salí de Hogwarts le dije a mi tío que él era mi padrino y que él era un asesino prófugo a pesar que no lo era, solo para asustarlos, esperando que me dejaran en paz, lo hicieron. Se dieron cuenta de que este hombre loco podría venir en pos de ellos y asesinarlos en su sueño. Así que a partir de ese momento, tuve mi tronco, varita y todo, y ya nunca me tocaron otra vez.

—De esos primeros tres años antes de Hogwarts aquel fue uno de los más difíciles, estuve a salvo. Tuve un tiempo difícil, me enteré de Voldemort, lo enfrenté, los dementores, lo que me decían, los que me miraban fijamente y hablaban de mí a mis espaldas, incluso con todo eso, yo estaba a salvo allí y no quería irme, no quería ser golpeado de nuevo —Harry se inclinó y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Teddy, por lo que su hijo le agarró del pelo, lo que hizo a Harry sonreír. No oyó nada, Severus nunca dijo nada en todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando, ahora se preguntaba que diría ahora que hubo escuchado lo que ocurrió en esa casa.

* * *

 **16/3/17**

 **Besitos y cuídense! nos leemos en el próx**

 **Graciaaaaaaas ;)**

 ***Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter* Fran Ktrin Black *** **lavida134 *** **Tast Cullen *** **Rebe Marauder (gracias por TODOS tus rws!)***

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	27. Chapter 27

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 27**

 **.**

Severus se puso de pie y miró a Harry.

—Ponte de pie.

Harry miró a Severus.

—¿Porqué?

—Solo ponte de pie, Harry.

Harry suspiró y se puso de pie. Severus llegó a su espalda entonces, sus manos rodeándole, deshaciendo su botón y cremallera.

—Sev, no podemos, está Teddy, y realmente no estoy en el estado de ánimo en este momento, no después de hablar de eso.

—No es por eso que estoy haciendo esto, simplemente quédate quieto —Severus empujó los pantalones de Harry hacia abajo, sobre sus caderas y luego se arrodilló.

—Oh, tienes que estar bromeando —Harry miró por encima del hombro y vio lo que estaba haciendo Severus.

—Sí, vi éstas débiles cicatrices antes y pensé que eran de Voldemort, pero ahora sé de dónde han venido —Severus pasó el dedo sobre cada tenue cicatriz en el culo de Harry antes de besar cada mejilla, antes de levantarse tirando de los pantalones de Harry de vuelta y girarlo para cerrar sus vaqueros nuevamente— ¿Alguna vez le dijiste a Albus sobre lo que pasaba? —Severus podía ver que Harry estaba avergonzado.

Harry negó con la cabeza y luego volvió a Teddy, mientras Severus se sentaba tras él.

—No, me daba pena, vergüenza. Él me preguntó cómo me trataban y yo dije que bien. Creo que él sabía, pero también la razón por la que debía quedarme allí, en ese momento yo no lo hacía, por supuesto. Fue después de mi segundo año. Él tenía esa mirada en su rostro, sabía que sentía pena por mí, era cómo si quisiera hacer algo pero no pudiera.

Severus puso la barbilla en el hombro de Harry.

—No, tenías la mejor protección que podrías tener estando allí porque ambos sabíamos que un día él volvería, simplemente no sabíamos cuándo. Creo que de haberle dicho él hubiera ido allí y hubiese hablado con ellos.

—Tal vez, si hubiera tenido que quedarme allí sabiendo el porqué, probablemente me hubiera quedado, no habría hecho ninguna diferencia. Pero tal y como dije, ellos pararon cuando les dije sobre Sirius.

—Albus siempre me explicó lo que veías o sentías. Me dijo lo que pasó aquella vez con Quirrell, ¿cómo has hecho frente a ello? —Severus pensó que era hora que Harry hablara dado que ya había comenzado.

—Al principio no me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Yo solo estaba contento de estar vivo y que nunca tuviera la piedra. Pero, justo antes de tener que volver a casa, me preocupé, no quería irme. Me senté en la cama de mi dormitorio pensando en lo que allí había ocurrido y fue cuando me di cuenta lo que había hecho, que había matado, había matado a alguien. Tenía once años y había matado a alguien. Me asusté.

—Dime porqué te asustaste.

—Bueno —Harry se acostó junto a Teddy, pero con la vista fija en Severus—. Yo tenía once años y había asesinado ya, ¿significaba que podría hacerlo de nuevo? Fue fácil, nunca sentí nada sobre lo que le hice, nunca sentí que estaba matándolo, nunca me preocupé de que pudiera tener algún familiar por ahí, nada me molestó sobre lo que había hecho, el tomar la vida de alguien. Así que, luego de enterarme de Voldemort, mis padres y Quirrell, pensé que... —Harry se encogió de hombros—, pensé 'bien, mi vida es sobre la muerte y el dolor, quizás es a todo lo que esté destinado, a matar.' Luego me entero de la profecía, esto fue justo después de que Sirius muriera y para mí fue la confirmación de que realmente estaba aquí solo para matar, que esa sería mi vida. Pero tenía miedo, miedo de poder matarlo tan fácilmente y que no importara, miedo de poder matar a cualquiera. Hermione se dio cuenta y trató de hablarme, pero comencé a alejarme de ellos, solo un poco al principio. Finalmente Hermione debió de haber dicho algo a Ron porque desde entonces ellos se aseguraron de estar siempre conmigo, no me dejaron apartarme, pero me preocupaba por ellos, pensando que quizás podría hacerles daño.  
Cuando vi por primera vez tu memoria, esa sensación volvió y me di cuenta de que una parte de todo aquello era a causa de su alma, por lo que me aseguré de que no lo viera antes de enfrentarlo. De nuevo tenía miedo, miedo de que pudiera matarlos, matar a cualquiera. Es como si hubiera nacido para matar y nada más y me estuvo tomando todos estos meses para darme cuenta de que no soy así, de que nunca podría herir o matar a nadie, a pesar de que ya lo hice, dos veces. No es algo fácil con lo qué vivir, sabiendo que he tomado la vida de alguien.

—No, no lo es. A pesar de que Albus me pidió que lo mate y entendiera sus razones, todavía lo maté. Pero ya había matado antes Harry, antes de Albus. Al ser un mortífago no tenía opción. Esos rostros jamás me dejarán, los veo todo el tiempo, es probable que lo mismo te suceda con Voldemort y Quirrell.

—Sí, lo hace, veo el momento justo en el cuál su vida sale de sus ojos, ¿alguna vez se irán estas imágenes de mi mente?

—Quizás no del todo, pero te será más fácil vivir con ellas con el tiempo y habrá veces en las que las olvides por completo, pero también habrá momentos en los que estarán muy fuertes en tu mente, en tus pensamientos. Lo único que encontré que servía con los años fue hablar de lo que había hecho.

Cuando volvía, Albus me hacía decirle todo. Tuve mis dudas al principio, vergüenza naturalmente, pero luego me di cuenta de que de hecho hablar con él me ayudaba, así que, dime, ¿cómo te sientes luego de haber hablado conmigo?

—Mejor —Harry sonrió a Severus—. Pero fue embarazoso.

Severus rió entre dientes.

—No veo porqué debieras sentir vergüenza, he cogido tu culo, he tenido mis dedos dentro de ti, besé y lamí cada parte de ti; esta vez solo miré.

—Sev —Harry se sonrojó y miró hacía atrás, a Teddy, antes de darle otro juguete.

—Oh, mi joven amante, dejarás de ser tan tímido y avergonzado todo el tiempo, pero ¿sabes qué, bebé?

Harry rió entre dientes al oír a Se llamarle bebé.

—Bebé, eso es algo que no esperaba —sonrió—. Entonces, ¿vas a decirme qué?

—Me gusta que te sonrojes y creo que podría conseguir mucho más, ver cuán rojo puedo hacer que vaya ese lindo cuerpo tuyo.

—Sí, puedo verte haciendo eso, Sev, pero va a parar con el tiempo. ¿No hay nada que te avergüence?

—No hasta ahora, bebé, creo que ya he pasado por todo eso —Severus le sonrió de vuelta, inclinándose luego a besar a Harry y al hacerlo, Teddy extendió una mano, tomando el pelo de Severus y haciéndolos reír a ambos. Se sentaron a ambos lados del bebé, decidiendo que era hora de darle su atención a él, al menos hasta que Teddy fuera a tomar su siesta.

Después de poner a Teddy en su cuna terminaron regresando a su propia cama y, tras hacer el amor, Severus se puso de lado, mirando a Harry mientras éste también se colocaba de lado mirándole a su vez.

—¿Así que has matado como un mortífago? —preguntó Harry tentativamente.

—Sí, generalmente alguien que le disgustara o no quisiera unirse. Fue por entonces que usó mucho la maldición ' _imperius_ '. Él quería que tus padres se le unieran, pero sabía eran cercanos a Albus. Mi estómago se revolvió cuando le oí decir sobre usar la maldición en ellos. Sabía que tu padre podría luchar contra ella, pero tu madre no.

—Hagrid mencionó que él usaba la maldición para conseguir seguidores y que por lo general cualquier persona que se le opusiera terminaba muerto o maldito —Harry pasó sus dedos por su mejilla—, entonces Severus, ¿cuántos?

—Más de los que quiero recordar —Severus vio subir las cejas de Harry—. De acuerdo, dieciséis.

—¿Eran todos mágicos o hubo algunos muggles?

—Mágicos, personas que podrían pelear las maldiciones, algunos porque simplemente tenían que informarle algo y ya no tendrían uso luego. En aquel entonces yo era su mano derecha, por lo que era yo quién daba esos puestos de trabajo también, a veces usando eso como una especie de iniciación, para asegurarnos de que podrían formar parte de los mortífagos. Él los veía como sus soldados élite, si dudábamos de cualquier manera entonces nos habría matado o torturado a nosotros.

—Te vi esa vez en que rompí en tu mente, seguro fue un poco extraño —Harry se encogió de hombros con timidez—. Pero nunca creí que podría haberte matado, entonces ¿cuántas veces te torturó?

—Nunca —suspiró Severus—. Después de perder a tus padres, cambié Harry. Llegué a ser muy duro, muy frío, nadie me importaba. Nunca has visto como fui en aquel entonces, lo cual me satisface. Escuchar todo esto, ¿te hace pensar diferente sobre mí?

—No, porque puedo entenderte Sev, recuerda, sentí cómo es. Vi lo que hiciste a Malfoy, cómo solías ser. Pero podemos hablar más tarde —Harry había comenzado a mover sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Severus, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad de hacer más ya que escuchó la voz de Ron llamando por lo que fue a su puerta a responder—. ¡Ya bajo! —Harry cerró la puerta y vio a Severus sonriéndole—. Está bien, vamos a vestirnos, hablaremos más tarde —Harry y Severus se vistieron, besaron, y luego fueron abajo a reunirse a Hermione y Ron.

* * *

 **17/3/17**

 **Solo resta el final ya! :O**

 **Besitos y cuídense! nos leemos en el próx**

 **Graaaaciaaaaaaas ;)**

 ***Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter* Lunatica Drake Dark *** **lavida134 *** **Tast Cullen *** **Rebe Marauder ***

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	28. Chapter 28

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 28**

 **.**

—Hey —Harry sonrió a sus amigos con su mano aún alrededor de Severus—. Necesito Té, así que vamos a la cocina.

—Una taza de té estaría bien, Harry —dijo Severus.

Hermione y Ron siguieron a Harry y Snape a la cocina, mirando cómo ambos se dedicaban a hacer el té para los cuatro.

—¿Teddy duerme? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, estuvimos jugando con él un rato, se cansó —Harry puso dos tazas sobre la mesa antes de que Severus colocara las otras dos— ¿Cómo está Kingsley?

—Bien, Madame Pomfrey dijo que podrá volver a su casa mañana, pero no lo quiere regresando al trabajo hasta dentro de dos días —dijo Ron.

—Bien, maldición, pasó tan rápido —Harry suspiró y tomó luego un sorbo de té, aunque pudo ver una mirada curiosa en el rostro de Hermione—. ¿Quieres saber cómo pasó esto?

—Sí, me gustaría saberlo —Hermione le dio a Harry una sonrisa tentativa.

—A mí también, estabas achuchando a Ginny y ahora estás con el profesor Snape.

—De acuerdo —Harry dio una mirada a Severus, pero dio una pequeña sacudida antes de poner una mano sobre el muslo de Severus y enfrentarse a sus amigos—. Primero pensé que era bisexual y descubrí que mi padre también lo fue, y dado que siempre me han dicho que soy como él. De todos modos, Sev y yo estábamos hablando, limpiando el aire sobre todo, cuando me di cuenta de que no podía parar de mirar sus ojos. Aunque, antes de eso yo estuve en el callejón Diagon cuando este hombre se nos acercó a Teddy y a mí, y me sonrió, una sonrisa muy agradable y linda —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Me hizo reaccionar, y fue entonces que pensé era como mi padre.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de tu padre?

—Yo le dije, sabía que James era bisexual, pero amaba a Lily. A pesar de que James y yo solíamos pelear mucho, Sirius y yo también lo habíamos, pero con James hablé bastante a menudo, así que supe que tuvo un par de chicos estando en Hogwarts.

—Bueno, quizás seas como tu padre Harry pero, lo siento, él es mayor que tú —Ron señaló hacia Severus.

—La edad no tiene nada que ver con la forma en que alguien se siente Ron, mira a Tonks y a Remus. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que estaba atraído por Sev, así que le dije y le di luego la oportunidad de pensar sobre ello, si quería ver a dónde podría ir.

—Y yo me di cuenta de que quería estar con Harry, por lo que estoy —Severus cogió la manos de Harry y entrelazó sus dedos antes de besarlos—. Él tiene razón, la edad no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero Harry me sorprendió porque él parece mayor.

—Le expliqué como es que me siento más viejo de lo que soy, más viejo que Sev incluso —Harry sonrió a Sev y volvió a mirar a sus amigos—. Entonces, ¿están bien con nosotros, ya sabes, siendo homosexuales?

—Bueno, Charlie es gay, por lo que estoy acostumbrado a oírlo hablar de sus hombres, entonces Kingsley nos dice que él es gay también, quería que papá fuera a ver a su pareja y le dijera lo que había pasado.

—No tengo nada contra los homosexuales. Pero tienes razón en algo Harry, siempre diste la impresión de ser mayor que el resto de nosotros. De hecho, yo misma me siento mayor a mis dieciocho años.

—Es por la guerra, por lo que han pasado estos últimos seis años. Draco me dijo lo mismo, que se siente más viejo ahora. Yo mismo lo hice tras la primera guerra, muchos están igual —dijo Severus.

—Sí, lo entiendo, me siento como de cien años. Debo decirte sin embargo, Ginny iba a venir con nosotros, quería hablar contigo sabes, sobre ustedes —Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Ella puede hablar conmigo pero nada saldrá de ello. Estoy con Sev y lo amo, quiero una vida con él —dijo Harry, dándose cuenta de que él no había dicho antes a Severus cómo se sentía. Se quedó allí sentado, mirando hacia abajo en su taza.

Severus contuvo el aliento, sosteniéndolo antes de poner un dedo bajo la barbilla de Harry.

—Harry, mírame.

Harry levantó lentamente la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

—Um, ¿sí?

—No juegues al inocente conmigo, bebé, sabes lo que quiero.

Harry suspiró.

—Sí, de acuerdo, lo hago.

—Bien, también yo —Severus se inclinó y rozó los labios sobre los de Harry, pero él no se conformó con un simple y casto beso, al instante obligando a su lengua a la boca de Severus hasta que se besaban apasionadamente.

—Um, ¿se olvidaron que seguimos aquí? —dijo Hermione, pero todos escucharon el humor en su voz.

Harry y Severus lentamente se liberaron entre sí.

—No, no lo olvidamos, pero yo solo tenía que besarlo.

—Así como yo, aunque no esperaba pusieras tal pantalla frente a tus amigos.

Harry rió.

—Tendrán que acostumbrarse a ello, ahora que hemos admitido lo que sentimos si quiero besarte, lo haré... amor.

—Oh, estás superando tu timidez para convertirte en un bebé muy descarado. Quizás tus amigos deban acostumbrarse a vernos en un toqueteo.

—¿No pueden dejar que primero nos acostumbremos a estar juntos antes de que tengamos que acostumbrarnos a eso? —dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza, aunque sonriendo por todo.

—Yo tuve que acostumbrarme a verte besando a Hermione, por lo que solo tendrás que aguantarnos.

—Eso suena como Teddy, ¿está bien si voy por él?

—Claro Sev, él te ama —Harry sonrió para luego levantarse a hacerle un aperitivo a Teddy mientras Severus iba a buscarlo—. Hey, ¿cómo está mi hombrecito? —Harry sonrió mientras tomaba a Teddy en sus brazos y besaba su cabeza antes de sentarlo en su silla y entregarle una galleta de bebé.

—Todavía es difícil de creer que eres padre y que Tonks fue su madre, sobre todo ahora que eres gay —dijo Ron.

—Es como dije a Gawain, sucedió tan rápido todo esa noche. Quizás si hubiera tenido tiempo de pensar no me habría acostado con Tonks. Aunque no es como si me dio oportunidad realmente. Un minuto estaba sosteniéndola mientras lloraba y al siguiente estábamos desnudos con ella sobre mí.

—Esta bien, no necesitamos los detalles Harry. Vinimos sobre todo a pasar tiempo con nuestro ahijado.

—Oh, genial, están aquí para ver a su ahijado y no a mí, vaya amigos que son.

Hermione palmeó su brazo.

—No seas un culo inteligente Potter.

—Sev me dijo que tengo un culo bonito.

—Oh, realmente estás mostrándote ahora bebé, pero no vayas diciendo nada a tus amigos. ¿No conoces lo que significa la privacidad?

Harry frunció el ceño por un minuto.

—No voy a decir lo que nos hacemos uno al otro Sev, incluso si me haces gritar de placer y dejar mis huellas en la cama —Harry se rió entre dientes y luego se echó a reír en voz alta en la cara de Ron y Hermione mientras Severus sacudía la cabeza. Él se dio cuenta de que Harry no iba a mantener nada oculto ya, por lo que se resignó a sabiendas de que probablemente debía de acostumbrarse a que su joven amante diera detalles de su vida.

Harry se levantó y se sentó en el regazo de Severus antes de quedarse perdido viendo sus magníficos ojos oscuros. Había encontrado a alguien con quién pasar el resto de su vida, un hombre que lo amaba, que lo deseaba. Ahora Harry finalmente lo tenía todo, amor, amigos y familia.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **20/3/17**

 **Y FIIIIIN! xDD -suenan los tambores-**

 **Ok, antes que nada me disculpo por las varias demoras que han tenido =/ fuera de eso, pues espero volver pronto con alguna trad más de esta autora porque tengo en lista varias más para hacer y eso sin contar que ella sube varias más por año! :O xD**

 **Mientras, volveré a retomar la trad de TRoaDL de la que ya he solucionado el temita por el cuál la había colgado en hiatus, y seguiré subiendo los capis que faltan de la nueva trad del Xover HP/TWILIGHT, como es corta y ya la tengo casi terminada calculo que subiré otra ni bien la termine. Estoy pensando en si será un Drarry o un Charlie/Harry, ¿qué dicen?**

 **Besitos y cuídense! Nos leemos en la próx! *3***

 **Graaaaciaaaaaaas a todos aquellos que han pasado a leer, agregar o comentar a lo largo de la historia y en especial a éstas personitas ↓ que han comentado en el último cap ;)**

 ***Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter* Lunatica Drake Dark *** **lavida134 *** **Tast Cullen *** **Rebe Marauder *** **Tsuruga Lia1412 ***

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
